To match a wish
by Waiting ON a wish
Summary: Noah can't get himself to give up his daughter. At the same time Kurt might just get his greatest wish fullfiled. slash. crossdressing. long story. parent puck. parent noah. parent kurt. updating every two weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

His hand was shaking over the paper that waited for his signature. Just above where he was to sign was Quinn's, a single drop of water was just beside it, maybe a tear.

No… he couldn't do it… it was his daughter… he loved her, even after only knowing her for minutes. And he couldn't give her up.

And why should he? He had taken care of his sister Sarah since he was 10, and there father left them. Not like his mother looked up from the bottle long enough to care about feeding her, clothing her or taking her to school or girl scouts.

But if he wanted to do this he needed a new job, no way was he letting his daughter grow up with a father who was a pool boy… no… he needed to be honest to himself… with a father who was a prostitute. There he said it, he was a prostitute.

So new job, and he couldn't trust nana Puckerman to take care of his daughter when he was at school or work like he had done with his sister, nana was too old now, she was in a retirement home and everything.

But who could he trust to help?

Quinn didn't want anything to do with Beth; in fact she had already signed away custody rights, so she was definitely out.

Finn didn't want anything to do with him after he knocked up Finns girlfriend, kind of understandable but rather irritating right now.

Who else did he have?

Santanna was a bitch with capital B and her parents wouldn't trust her with a canary. How would he be able to trust her with his daughter? He couldn't.

It was the same thing with Brittany, except the bitch part.

Rachel was Finns girlfriend and wouldn't go against him, and anyway, she liked the thought or her mother getting a new daughter, so would newer help him with something that would rob her of that chance.

Tina and Artie were too unknown to judge, but the fact that he didn't know them very well spoke against those choices.

Mike and Matt were good football players, and could play a mean game of Halo, but he knew they had no childrearing experience. If no one else were possible they were better than nothing, at least he thought so… but, no… maybe not.

Mercedes couldn't be trusted with secrets, and if he was to have a chance with being a teen father he had to keep it on a need to know basis, or he would never have a moments peace from the know betters of Lima. Plus she was bff with Quinn and supported her choice wholeheartedly.

Talking about best friends, what about Aretha's old bff Hummel? He didn't know all that much about him. But he did know he had a high moral code. And according to Finn he had been taking care of the house since his mother died at eight. And, he had a job as a mechanic, if nothing else he might be able to help him find a proper job, which could actually support Beth, Sarah and him. He didn't need to think of his mother, and at least the house was paid for, and the taxes were one of the only things he could trust his mother to actually pay, so he wouldn't have to worry about that at least.

Yes he needed to talk with Hummel. But first, he needed to tell Shelby that she couldn't have Beth, because Beth was his, and there was no way he was ever giving her up.

…o0O0o…

Shelby was pretty cool. She understood his reluctance in giving up his daughter, and after he explained the situation with Sarah she even agreed that it wouldn't be too big a problem for him to raise her well. Hell she even agreed to take her back to Lima, as long as he promised that should it ever become too much, he would give over custody to her.

Now he just needed to find Hummel and see how much he was willing to help, if nothing else, at least he could trust him to keep his mouth shut. He knew from the whole baby gate thing that he didn't like rumors, that were the whole, and only, reason he hadn't told Finn like Rachel did, even if it could have scored him points with Finn.

Talking about Hummel, there he was.

"Hey Princess. Can I talk with you?" a cautious Kurt Hummel turned and looked at Noah Puckerman.

"What do you want Puck? Have you already said goodbye to your daughter, quite frankly I thought she meant more to you, considering how adamant you were about keeping her."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. But I need to keep this on the down low so could we go somewhere a little more privet?" Kurt looked shocked and a little apprehensive, might be the quite satisfied yet rather wild look in Pucks eyes. But he trusted him, he might have thrown him in garbage containers, slushied him, locker checked him, thrown pee balloons at him and… dear Gucci why did he trust him again? No not trust him, know him. And right now all Puck wanted was to talk, and he had enough empathy in him to understand why he would need to talk in this situation, it isn't every day you give up your firstborn after all. But why that satisfied look, well nothing for it, he wouldn't find out if he didn't go with Puck, and so he lifted his bag, NOT a purse, and followed him.

…o0O0o…

As soon as the door closed, behind Kurt, to the empty hospital room, Puck started talking. "I'm keeping her." It was said in a determined voice.

Kurt blinked, rather confused, but slowly understanding dawned in his eyes. "Look Puck…" "Noah" confusion was back in Kurt's eyes. "Wha…" "You're talking to Noah right now, not Puck. Puck is a badass womanizer who doesn't care for anyone. Noah is a big brother and father who will do anything for those he loves, anything." He stood waiting carefully for a reaction, hopefully he would understand, but if he didn't he would MAKE him understand.

Luckily Kurt seemed to get it and only leveled Noah with a first searching, then understanding look. Finally he smiled rather sadly but with sympathy and asked. "What are the reasons you are telling me this, you wanted it to be private so I guess you don't want the rest of glee, or at least not Quinn to know. Am I right?"

Noah sighted, now came the hard part, asking for help. "Yeah you're right, I need your help. You see my mom is an alcoholic, have been since dad skipped out on us, so I have been taken care of my sister practically from the day she was born. But have had almost sole responsibility since she was two. But I had help then.

When I went to school nana Puckerman would look out for her, and she would help pay the bills until I was old enough to take care of them, but she's to old now, she's even in a retirement home, I can send Sarah over to her when I'm not home, like now, but she's eight now, she's old enough to take some responsibility for herself. But nana will not be able to help with Beth, and Shelby promised to help if it was really an emergency, of which I hope there will be none, and that's all fine, but I need a new job too, Sarah's old enough to ask now and I don't want my sister or my daughter to know I'm a…"

No he couldn't say it, not to the upper-class guy Kurt was. So he called it what he always called it when he told people what he was doing.

"That I'm a pool boy. And with nana too old to take in Beth during the day, every day I don't really know what to do. I don't know who else to ask, your practically the only hope I have of finishing high school, because make no mistake, it will not be my daughter I will be giving up on."

The last part was said with a stone hard face and flinty eyes; he would take care of his daughter, no matter what.

An understanding look came upon Kurt's face, but he still looked a little confused. "What exactly is it you need my help with?" Came the quiet question.

Noah sighted relived, he was at least willing to listen. "I really need a job, one that pays good enough to let me take care of Sarah and Beth, pay for daycare for Beth and that I can do in the evening, if that isn't possible then at least one that pays enough and I'll quit school. And maybe… I mean if possible… I mean if you would… sigh… I could really use some help with taking care of the little ones, if you want to of course, I'm not about to pressure you or anything and I know you have to get ready for college and…"

"Noah your rambling, take it easy and let me think." It was said in a hard voice, but when he looked at Kurt there was a small indulgent smile on his face, and Noah couldn't help but feel a little relived.

When the quiet in the room hit the 2 minute mark Noah started to fidgeting, and when 5 minutes past he started to sweat, really, Kurt was his best chance; he would make it even if he had to do it on his own, but it would be exponentially harder. After 12 minutes, just as he was about to speak up and angrily tell Kurt to just forget it, Kurt nodded and looked Noah right in the eyes.

"Here are what we going to do. My dad has been complaining lately that there's too much to do at the garage lately, and have been talking about hiring some more help around there. I will be taking care of Beth and Sarah while you work, so you only need someone to look after Beth while you're in school. But Noah, you will have to work very hard to prove yourself. I can get him to hire you, but you are the one who have to convince him to keep you."

"And what do you want for your help?" Noah interrupted with trepidation; this was a very big favor after all.

Kurt looked Noah in the eyes for a very long time, then let his eyes glide down and up again over Noah. Noah swallowed; here it comes, once a whore always a whore thought Noah bitterly. And this time he couldn't even pretend he was having sex with his future wife, like he usually did to make it easier on himself.

Then Kurt smiled. It was an almost loving smile, but with a hint of steel. "When it comes to me, you're ALWAYS going to be Noah, no more Puck, never again." Sounded the hard voice. And then softly; "I think that Noah is way more badass anyway."

Then with a clap of his hands, that made Noah jump he remarked. "We better go back, or they will think something is not right. By the way how are you going to bring Beth home without anyone noticing anyway?"

Noah answered while opening the door for both of them. "Shelby is bringing her home to Lima. She is keeping her overnight, and bringing her to me the day after tomorrow. I don't want to let her go, even for the night, and defiantly not for two, but if anyone finds out they are going to harry me about giving her up until I either go mad or start hitting people." The last part was said in an almost whisper but Kurt heard it anyway and just nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

He closed the door behind Shelby with a sight, quietly, so not to wake up Beth. He loved her, but he remembered with dread the sleepless nights and frustrated days of Sarah's infant years, due to the crying.

This was it. He was alone with an eight years old and a newborn, with a drunk mother who only cared for her own needs and… his phone gave a beep. 'Talking to dad now, he wants to meet you before promising anything, can you come over?' It was Kurt 'do you mean like right now?' he first looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, then at the celling, above witch a clueless Sarah was doing her homework. Another beep sounded. 'Yes, you can take the girls with you; I'll look after them while you talk to dad.'

20 minutes later, after first explaining to Sarah that he was keeping Beth, and getting an enthusiastic hug, a squeal and a big smile in answer. And putting Beth in the car seat Shelby had been nice enough to buy him; he stood, with a baby in his arms, an 8 years old hiding behind his legs and a baby bag which also included Sarah's unfinished homework, on the Hummel porch, knocking on the door.

Kurt let them in. Then practically grabbed the baby out of his arms, and soon had Sarah in his other hand and the baby bag over the shoulder.

"He's in the kitchen, just be honest and I promise you he will agree."

Then he looked down at Sarah and gave the somewhat scared girl a big grin. "why don't you come with me downstairs, I just went through the attic, and found all of my old Barbie dolls, would you like to play with them?"

She looked so excited when she looked at her brother for permission, that he almost couldn't bear to say what he said next, especially because Barbie dolls where one of the things he just couldn't afford, and she therefor only played with on one of the rare playdates. Not because she wasn't popular with the other kids, but because of his reputation, it was seldom that parents wanted her over.

"Homework." Was all he said and the light died in her eyes.

Kurt smiled at her with sympathy and said; "if you hurry up I'm sure there will be time to play. And if not, you will get to play next time." And the light was right back in her eyes.

And suddenly he was left alone in the entry way. He took a deep breath and walked in to the kitchen.

Mr. Hummel wasn't exactly a big man. But even sitting at the table, in the big feminine kitchen, he had a presents that were quite frankly intimidating.

Noah suddenly got the feeling that this man knew all about Noah's bulling of his only son. The stare he was leveled with was assessing, and Noah felt lost. He made a gulping noise and slowly moved towards the table.

"Well son, my Kurt tells me you are looking for a job." He threw Noah another assessing look.

"Why come to Kurt, and why do you need a full time job. Hell how will you even be able to work in the hours when you have school too?"

Noah took a deep breath and hold it for 5 seconds, while keeping the mantra of just be honest, just be honest, just be honest in his head. He breathed out and in again and started talking.

"First I want you to know that I've done all this before, yeah I had my nana Puckerman to help both with looking after Sarah when I was I school, and with finances, but I was also a whole lot younger." And then suddenly he felt threatened and had to defend, not himself, but Sarah.

"And no matter what you say about me Sarah turned out damn fine, so please believe me when I say I can do this."

He took another deep breath and flicked his eyes to meet Mr. Hummel's, then continued talking. "I don't know if Kurt told you, but Beth is my daughter. She was born the day before yesterday and her mother couldn't sign away custody fast enough. She had picked out a new mom for Beth and everything; she just needed me to sign. But how could I, especially when I knew I could take care of her. She's my god damned daughter." The last part was almost yelled out. But even through the yelling, Mr. Hummel had an understanding and even, dare he think it, sympatric look. He took another deep breath.

"Nana is in a retirement home, it cost a lot of money, so she can't help with the finances anymore. I have a job, but… no I promised myself to be honest… I call what I do being a pool boy. But let's be honest. How many pools need cleaning in the winter?" he gave a self-discriminating smile, and continued. "To say it frankly, I'm a prostitute." Mr. Hummel's shocked face made him snort in hilarity. "I have been selling myself since nana went to the retirement home a year ago." He bowed his head in shame.

"What the hell, that's statutory rape." Mr. Hummel almost yelled. The only reason he wasn't was because Kurt, Sarah and Beth was downstairs, and would hear it if he did.

"I know but it was the only way to keep food on the table, and Sarah started girl scouts, and… well… yeah, I had to do something to keep above water, or they would have taken Sarah away. I couldn't lose my daug-sister, I couldn't." he looked Mr. Hummel right in the eyes, he HAD to understand. Mr. Hummel nodded, with a grave face; he remembered the fear of losing Kurt right after Elisabeth's death.

Noah continued; "Sarah is 8 years old now. She's starting to wonder where the money comes from. I can't tell her what I do, and anyway I don't earn enough and the hours are too irregular, I need a real job, and I know that Kurt have to have a really good paying job to be able to always go around in that expensive clothing he's wearing." The break he took after the long explanation must have been too long, because Mr. Hummel spoke up.

"I can see where you're coming from son, but how are you going to work enough hours to earn that money, and still finish high school, because I'm not going to support you dropping out of high school. If you want any of your girls to have what you want for them, then you need to finish school, and get somewhere in life." Mr. Hummel gave him a stern look, and then a supportive smile.

"I know your garage is open in the weekend, I can work all weekend every weekend if needed, I mean as far as I'm able to have someone look after the girls, I mean I know that Kurt offered but that would be a little too much wouldn't it, and I can work after school, if I drop out of football and glee I'll have the time to work at least 4 hours a day without having to take days of for tournaments of contests, and…"

"Whoa son, deep breaths. Yes you can work in the weekend, I'm sure Kurt would love to have the girls when you work, he has said as much to me. You cannot drop out of glee, it would break Kurt's heart, and if you drop out of football you are throwing away your chance at a college scholarship."

They sat in silence for a little while when Mr. Hummel started talking again. "I see that you are serious about the hours but please don't throw your future chance at becoming something away, we will figure it out. Now there's only one question left; what do you know about cars?" Noah stiffened and hanged his head.

Why, oh why didn't he think this trough? He knew nothing about cars; at least not about fixing them, what was he going to do? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"okay." it was said in a tired voice, but there was laughter in his eyes. "I will teach you what you need to know, but you will have to work really hard, and I seriously hope you are a fast learner, because I can't take you on as charity son, I just don't have that kind of money. But if you do your best to carry your weight, and Kurt agrees to help out for a month or two when needed, we can do this."

Noah could feel the tears gather in his eyes. Normally he would have hidden the tears and acted like a real badass, but this was the first time someone outside of his nana cared… no, that wasn't true, Kurt cared first, if it wasn't for Kurt, he wouldn't even be here right now.

"Thank you." It was said in a whisper, and he didn't even know who he was talking to, Mr. Hummel, Kurt, maybe god. He didn't know, maybe all of them. He was given a chance. That was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

It had been five days since the talk with Burt Hummel, and Noah had worked himself to exhaustion every day.

First he woke up way too early to feed Beth, then he made himself and Sarah a lunch packet, now they had a little more money they could keep it kosher, and he was awake anyway, so that was what he did. Then he did the part of his homework he couldn't stay awake for last night, as he took Mr. Hummel's advice about education and scholarship seriously, and woke Sarah.

When everyone was ready to leave he drove to the part of town Kurt lived in, to deliver Beth to the nice older lady who had looked after Kurt after his mother died when his father was at work, as recommended by Mr. Hummel, and delivered Sarah to school.

Then he went to school himself and actually attended all classes, even math, even though there was a lot of stuff he couldn't follow due to never having paid all that much attention before. Then on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday he had football practice. Normally he would have had glee on Monday before lunch, Tuesday and Friday but this week was glee free due to regionals last Friday. After school he picked up Beth and brought her to Kurt's house and on the days where there were neither girl scouts nor play dates, called his nana to figure out whether Sarah was to stay with her or he had to pick her up and bring her to Kurt's place, and brought Sarah where she had to go. Then he went to Hummel's lubes and tires to work until closing time.

After having his head filled with car knowledge and hands filled with car grease he either followed Mr. Hummel, who was by now known as Burt, to the Hummel house, or picked up Sarah and then drove there, to eat Kurt's healthy, delicious and kosher food. The last part was according to Burt a new thing, but Kurt defiantly could cook as good, if not better than nana.

After everyone was fed and had updated each other on their day, he and Sarah started doing their homework with help from Kurt, and with his help he slowly started catching up in math, which he had started giving up on back in 5. grade, due to getting no help from home.

Then, when Sarah started yawning, they went home and he put Sarah and Beth to bed, and then started doing laundry, or what else needed doing in the house, before he passed out, still fully clothed, on the bed. Just to be woken 3-4 times during the night by his darling daughter.

He didn't know how he kept it together for a whole week; at least his mother hadn't been there when he was home so he didn't have to tell her yet that she had become a grandmother, and that he was keeping his daughter.

Today was Saturday and the first time they had to test the new routine for weekends, at least he could go back to sleep after Beth's morning feeding and sleep until 7 o'clock. A luxury he couldn't have imagined he would miss so much.

As soon as Beth was feed and everyone was dressed, he drove them to the Hummel house.

Yesterday Kurt had invited them to breakfast before work, so he could sleep a little longer. It was funny how Kurt suddenly knew almost everything about infants and children, as far as he knew Kurt had never been close to a child, since he was one himself. Maybe something to ask him about!

Thursday Kurt had told him to just enter the house without knocking because it was irritating to have to let them in all the time, so that was what he did. Sarah had to still be half asleep because as they entered she yelled "We are home." Kurt stuck out his head form the kitchen, smiled and answered sweetly "Welcome home sweetie." Noah was floored. But… it did feel like coming home, maybe it was the routine, maybe it was the homely feeling of the Hummel's house, but it had become more and more like their real home was here over the past week.

Noah smiled to himself, and when he entered the kitchen and saw Kurt stand at the counter with his back towards him, he couldn't resist, and went over, put his arm around him, nuzzled his neck and happily announced "It smells delicious, what's for breakfast sweetheart?" Kurt stiffened and then started to shake. Noah started to worry that he took his joke to far, when the sweetest sound started coming from Kurt.

It was a very contagious giggle. He started to smile, when he heard a throat clearing from the table. He hadn't seen Burt when he entered, but just his luck that he had heard everything. "I sincerely hope that should you actually become a member of my family I would be informed a little sooner?" Came the gruff voice. "Don't worry daddy I'm sure Noah will ask your permission first." Kurt said voice still full of laugher.

Noah took a relived breath, they got the joke. Even though it didn't feel that much like a joke at all. Hmm… something to think about… wait no… nothing to think about, Kurt was just a friend. A friend, MALE friend, who took care of his daughter and sister, who feed him and helped him learn math and… yes he was just a friend, a very, very good friend but just a friend.

With his thought in the right order again Noah smiled at Burt and started getting his two daughters, because no matter what the law said, Sarah was his daughter too, cleaned up and at their places around the table.

"Noah please help me get everything on the table." He turned around to help Kurt and almost got a plate with eggs down his front. He hurried to take the plate from Kurt and started helping.

A couple of minutes later when they all were seated around the table, and had filled up their plates, Burt asked Kurt "So what are you guys going to be doing today?"

"I need a new jacket the old one have some color damage so I will have to buy a new one, such a sacrifice." The last part was said with a smile. "So we will be going to the mall today."

Noah got worried. "Are you going to be okay with the girls?"

"Don't worry we will be having lots of fun and I found my old stroller in storage yesterday so we are fine, don't you agree Sarah."

"yeah daddy we are going to the mall, it's going to be so much fun" Sarah sounded happy but distracted, the distraction had to be the reason for her calling him something she had promised never to call him outside of their home.

"Daddy hu?... well you are as god as her father so I get why she calls you that but you better be careful that she doesn't call you that out in town, or it could lead to all kind of problems." Burt's tone was light but he had a worried expression on his face.

Noah frowned at her. "She knows that she is to only call me that at home and only if there's no one but family there."

Sarah almost looked in tears. "But we are home, we don't knock on the door and we are here every day and… and… "She started to sniffle. Kurt was at her feet in a second, even before Noah had put down his fork.

"It's okay sweetie, you are right, this is your second home, and if you want to, of course we will be your family. Right dad?" The last part was almost a growl, and the look in his eyes when he looked at his father held a warning.

"Of… of course. You can call me papa Burt sweetheart."

Hope started to shine in her eyes again. "Like grandpa, because Kurt is like a real mom, just like Kathrin's mom."Kurt started to look a little uncomfortable, but he had a little smile on his face.

Noah grinned. "How so honey?" He asked innocently.

"He cooks and he plays with me and help me with my homework and take care of Beth like Mrs. Jones takes care of Kathrin's little brother and…" Kurt put a hand over her mouth; he was all red in the face.

"That's okay sweetie, yes like grandpa, but you cannot call me mom, okay." Sarah looked a little disappointed but soon gave a big smile and nodded.

"I already have a mom anyway… not that she's any good." The last part was mumbled and Noah thought he might have been the only one who heard it until he saw the utter devastation on Kurt's face.

"We have better leave or we will be late, Noah you are driving with me today, no use taking two cars when we are going to drive behind each other both ways." Burt said while he climbed on his feet. Kurt quickly found two lunches in the refrigerator, and gave his father a kiss on the cheek and Noah a hug that, for some unexplainable reason, made him smile.

Noah kissed his two girls goodbye, and of to work they went.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.3

He hadn't done anything since regionals but going to school, taking care of the girls, taking care of the house and making dinner. He actually felt like a housewife. Not that it was in anyway unpleasant.

Actually it kind of surprised him how much he loved his life right now, dirty nappies and everything. He was happy. But even though he felt like his life had more meaning now than ever before, and didn't even miss hanging out with friends, not that any of his so called friends had sought him out outside of school this past week, he did miss going to the mall. And today he was going to combine his new life with a trip to the mall.

He hadn't said anything, to neither his father nor Noah, and he wasn't going to until it was an accomplished fact, but both Beth and Sarah needed new clothing and toys and a bed for Beth during the day and… well they needed a lot of things.

And contrary to Noah's belief he didn't have to work for money, hell he didn't even get an allowance anymore.

When he was younger his father controlled the money he had inherited from his grandparents and mother, but since he turned 15 he had controlled the money himself, taking care of the investments and overseen the cooperation, and indeed taking care of balancing his spending. Not that he needed to have to close an eye on that, he was literally a billionaire a couple of times over.

But anyway the bottom line was that even though he knew that Noah probably didn't have the money for luxury items for his girls, he did. And as it was his money, and most of the stuff wouldn't even leave his home, due to the fact that the girls spent most of their days with him anyway. He could use whatever money he wanted on his girls, and Noah would just have to accept, that when he came home their girls would have a little more to their name.

Ups he did it again. He called them their girls. He knew he shouldn't. But how could he not? They practically lived here, and it wasn't like he was trying to steal them from Noah. He took good care of him too. And if he was to become a housewife, the least he could get out of it was a family. Not that he thought of Noah as his husband, even though it would be wonderful to fall asleep in those strong arms and to be able to lick that delicious chest, and maybe kiss those… no what was he thinking. Sure Noah was sex on legs, but neither of them was ready for anything like that, and Noah would properly never be ready to do anything like that with him, considering the fact that he was male. And anyway, he loved Finn. Didn't he?

While lost in thoughts and inner dialog he had fixed the kitchen and readied Sarah and Beth for a day at the mall.

"Okay Sarah, are you ready for some power shopping and a nice day out?" His overly hopeful look made Sarah laugh. And off they went.

…o0O0o…

The sound of the Navigators motor cut of, and Kurt turned toward the backseats with an exited face. "Now Sarah, what do you say to start the day with the big purchases? Hmm? I think we need to start with all the stuff for Beth we have been without for the last week, and the stuff we will need in the near future. Not to mention you need your own stuff for sleepovers and…" He was cut off with a high pitch squeal, which luckily didn't wake Beth, not much except hunger did at this point.

"I get to sleep over, and with my own stuff? Like having my own room?"

She was bouncing in her seat and her smile could have lightened up the whole mall. He was relieved; he was worried that she would be jealous of the fact that they would be shopping for Beth first. Not that she would have said anything, but he didn't want her to be jealous of her niece turned sister, that's why he had mentioned also getting some stuff for her too. But now that he thought it trough, they needed a place they could call their own. Well not so much Beth, but Sarah definitely did. Considering the fact that they spent all day, every day at the Hummel house, and the fact that they just a little while ago had agreed that the Hummel home was the home of the Puckerman children too, they needed to feel at home.

They did have a guestroom, and it wasn't like they ever had anyone sleeping over in it, so they could easily convert it to a bedroom for Sarah and Beth, or just Sarah until Beth was a little older and actually slept through the night. Noah had been complaining of lack of sleep for the last couple of days so he knew she woke up at least a couple of times during the night. She would continue to do so for at least 5 month more.

Well of too USA BABY TO TEEN witch was the best baby shop considering the fact that they needed stuff for Sarah too. It was rather lucky that his shopaholic tendencies resulted in him knowing ALL of the shops in Lima, or they would have been rather lost.

He packed out the old stroller and situated Beth, told Sarah to stay near him, and entered the mall.

…o0O0o…

They had been shopping in the baby store for hours and if you didn't look at Beth's feedings, which he had prepared for in advance, they were all a little hungry and tired of all the baby stuff. They finished the last item in the store, which was a new and lighter stroller for Beth, and he turned his head toward the café on the first floor, right beside the fountain.

As they sat down to eat and started discussing clothing, primarily so he could figure out which store to bring Sarah to depending on her style, he heard someone call his name, or rather his rather hated nickname of fancy. It was a flock of football players, among which both Finn and Karofsky was present.

"What are you doing here fancy, out preying on the innocent men in the mall?" Came karofsky's unpleasant voice. Kurt let his eyes dart shortly towards Finn, to see if he was willing to defend him. But even though he looked uncomfortable he didn't say anything. He couldn't help but compare Finns reaction to the reaction he knew Noah would have, especially as he was attacked in company with children. Oh no. Finn was childhood friend with Noah, it was quite impossible to imagine him not recognizing Sarah. Yet when he turned his eyes on Sarah there were no recognition in her eyes. Could it be possible that they didn't know each other? But how could that be?

His thoughts were cut off by the quiet but increasing whimpers from the stroller. The aggressive voice of Karofsky had wakened Beth. It seemed that Karofsky, Finn and the rest of the Neanderthals had finally noticed the two children. They got a shocked look on their faces but after throwing a quiet "Fag." At him, they left as quickly as they came.

He took a deep relived breath, but couldn't stop thinking of Finns inactions, had he always been like that? Even though he hadn't spoken at all he knew he would have to answer questions on Monday. There was no way Finn wouldn't tell Rachel that he saw him, and that he was with a baby and a young girl. He would have to discuss what he was supposed to say with Noah. He smiled at Sarah as he took Beth in his arms to comfort her, where she soon quieted.

"Well Sarah, now we need to find you some clothing and some fabric so we can make those Barbie dresses you wanted." He said quietly, so as not to wake the baby again. "Oh and I need a new jacket, but we can do that last." She smiled happily at him and finished the last bite of her lunch. Earlier she had told him that she loved dresses, but most dresses were too expensive so normally she had to wear the trousers and shirts she could reuse of Noah's, from when he was a child. He knew that they had lot of dresses at THE CHILDREN'S PLACE, plus they had baby clothing too so they could find some more onesies for Beth while they were there. He was tired of her wearing almost identical clothing all the time, he couldn't wait until she grew a little.

All considered, he might just have to make this a regular outing.

…o0O0o…

Even though they had left for the shopping mall at 9 and been there for opening at 10 it was almost 5 o'clock before they were home, and Sarah was dead on her feet. After sending her down to sleep until dinner on his bed, he started making it. The men would be home by half past 6 so he had to hurry. Kosher always took a little longer to make for him.

There he goes again shooting himself in the role of the housewife. No. It didn't matter, he was happy taking care of his little growing family, and he was rather feminine, had always been, so what if he called them the men, Noah called him princess, so it was fine. It wasn't like he was going to be wearing a dress. Okay yeah some of his clothing was from the female stores, but did it really matter, just because he didn't care for gender didn't make him a transvestite.

As he went around debating the subject in his head he made Aloo Gobi with Spinach Pakora, only interrupted with a single feeding of Beth. At 25 past 6 he heard the car drive in front of the house. 2 minutes later the door opened and two voices called out; "We're home."

As he called out he went toward the basement door, to go wake up Sarah "Welcome home, would one of you set the table, dinner is almost done."

…o0O0o…

As soon as they had all filled their plates his father started speaking. "I need you at the shop tomorrow Kurt. I don't know how you two plans on doing that but Evan's sick so I need someone who can carry their full weight for tomorrow. Noah's getting better, but he is far from there yet." His father's eyes searched their faces, and while Noah looked shocked and a little scared, Kurt started planning.

"We can take the girls with us tomorrow, Beth sleeps most of the time anyway and Sarah is already years older than I was when I started coming in the garage. What do you say sweetheart, do you want to come to the garage tomorrow and see where daddy and grandpa work? Maybe even learn a little bit about cars?"

Sarah, who earlier had looked ready to fall asleep in her Aloo Gobi, started bouncing in her chair. "I get to make cars; I want to make a Ferrari. Mike's uncle has a Ferrari." Noah let out a snort and when Kurt turned in his chair to look at him he saw his face, which was stretch in a big smile, mostly covered by one of his big hands.

Burt chuckled a little and answered her enthusiastic question. "No Sarah we don't make cars, we repair them, and you would have to promise me not to touch anything you haven't been given permission to touch, it can be dangerous and I don't want you to be hurt."

After smiles all around the table they continued eating. Sarah was the first one to finish her plate, and as she put the cutlery down she started talking excitedly again. "I'm going to have my own room, we got a real princess bed and a real chest for my toys and pretty wardrobe with a mirror that fills all of the door and I even got a vantye" Kurt gulped nervously when Noah's back became more and more straight during the tirade.

"vanity sweetheart" He corrected her

"Yes that, and I wanted a sewing machine but Kurt said that I had to learn how to use one first, and that I could learn using his, but that I could wish for one for my birthday and I got some new dresses, but we bought a lot of fabric so I could get dresses that matches the ones we are going to make for my Barbie dolls, and we bought a new bed and stroller for Beth and we saw a really cool jacket, that would look really good on you, daddy, but Kurt said that we couldn't buy something for you when you weren't there because maybe you wouldn't like it, but I thought that you would definitely like it, but then Kurt said that he didn't know what your size was so you had to be there and say if it was comfortable and if you liked it. And we had a really, really fun day and we got this really tasty pasta thing for lunch and it was so, so much fun, and Kurt said we can do it again in a couple of weeks, if you said it was okay. Can we daddy? Please, please, please." She finished her speech with a pair of puppy eyes which didn't seem to see the stiffness in Noah's expression.

During the whole speech he had continued eating while he kept flickering his eyes nervously at Noah. He knew that he had exceeded his authority, but earlier they had agreed that this was their home too, so he swallowed and straightened his back. He was ready to defend his actions.

Noah smiled softly at Sarah. "We'll see sweetie. Why don't you go in and ready a movie for you and Burt to watch? I need to talk with Kurt a little, so we will come in a little later, okay?" His back was ramrod straight and his hands on the curtly was white, so hard was he holding it

When Sarah arose, so did Burt, but before he left the kitchen he send Kurt a look that said; they would be talking later.

…o0O0o…

As soon as they were alone in the kitchen, Noah's eyes started drilling into Kurt's bowed down head. Kurt took a deep breath and looked up. If he wanted to be able to defend his actions he needed to look like he didn't believe he did anything wrong. Not that he did, but he knew he should have talked with both Noah and his father first.

After a couple of minutes of staring he couldn't take Noah's silence anymore. "Look I know I should have talked with you first but…"

"Yes you should. How the hell am I supposed to pay for all that? Hmm?" Noah looked really pissed off. But his question gave no meaning.

"What do you mean? I already paid for it. Why should you pay for any of it when it was me who bought it?" He asked confused.

Noah looked even angrier now. Why?

"Of course I'm going to pay. They are my girls. I hope you still have the recipes because there is no way I have the money for outfitting a new room for Sarah." He started to look more worried than angry now.

"The furniture we bought today is going to be used here, so why do you think you are going to pay for outfitting MY home? You're not very logical right now Noah."

He looked shocked and just sat staring at Kurt for a couple of minutes.

"What about the dresses and the fabric, and promising her a sewing machine for her birthday?" It came out partly angry, partly bewildered and rather up giving.

"She practically called me her mother today Noah. And she did say she thought of this home as HER home. I know that you don't exactly swim in money right now. But when you came to me to ask me for help with Beth, I took it as actually asking for help. And I know you can handle taking care of both Sarah and Beth, at least economically without my help. But you are not going to have the money for luxury before you are finished college, and have gotten a full time job. Why not let me provide the luxury, and put the little extra money that gives you aside, for emergencies?"

Noah still looked rather put out, but a lot more accepting after his little speech. And after a hard stare, gave a tired sigh. "And if I was to protest and insist you delivered the things back?"

"I would simply go out and buy them again, and she would only get to wear the clothing when she is here." He sounded rather snobbish and argumentative to himself but he had promised himself that when it came to the children he would always be honest to Noah. It wouldn't do if Noah couldn't trust him. He and his father were all the help Noah had to lean on, so they couldn't lie to him like that.

Now Noah started to look angry again. "And of course you are willing to give up your clothing money for this! Ready to start wearing Wall-mart clothing now?" Okay now he wasn't the only one to sound argumentative.

"As a matter of fact I would if it was needed. Not that it is. I have enough money to take care of all of us if needed. But I know how proud you are, so I would never expect you to accept charity like that. I do however expect you to set the needs and wishes of your daughters first. Anyway, the furniture will be delivered on Monday. And if you want anything to eat tomorrow you will need to help me empty the guestroom."

"Why would I need to do that? I am actually quite capable of making my own food so you get nothing out of blackmailing me like this." Kurt rolled his eyes, MEN.

"I am not blackmailing you. If I don't get any help I will need to use tomorrow evening on doing it myself, so I will have no time for making dinner. And I am not calling you helpless. I just thought that you actually enjoyed eating my food and eating with us. You don't have to be a jerk Noah." He had to blink away the tears. Had he imagined it? It really felt like they started to become one big family. So why was Noah pushing him away like this?

He heard Noah make a big sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just… it feels like you are trying to steal my family. I don't like that."

"No Noah. Not at all. I'm not trying to steal your family. I'm trying to become your family. I… if that's okay?"

He could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. He knew it was noticeable; he was rather pale after all.

Noah's look was searching, but slowly he started to look a little red too. As Noah averted his eyes, a small smile appeared on his face. "I like that… a real family." His face became stern.

"But, no more secret shopping trips. If you feel the need to spoil our… I mean my girls, I expect us to have the discussion before you actually buy them anything."

He smiled softly while he nodded. Noah said ours. It finally felt like Noah accepted that he could lean on him. Actually when he thought about it, Noah had been rather fast in his acceptance. He had only taken care of the girls for 6 days. And they had only started vocalizing the fact that the Hummel house felt like there combined home this morning.

"I know. I think I knew when I did it that I was acting too fast, and that I should discuss it with you first. But I really feel like you guys are family. And I really hate the fact that you have to go home to that place where you don't feel welcome, or at home, every evening. I'm not saying you should move in." He hastily assured Noah when he started to look a little panicked.

"I just think that you should have the possibility to sleep over, or leave the girls here for a night or two when you need a little peace, without feeling like an unwelcome guest. To actually feel like you have a right to be here."

"I get it Kurt. It's alright. Sarah looked happy and, as you said, their needs and wants need to come first. And thank you for the offer. I'm not sure I'm going to take it, but you are right, she needs to be able to feel at home, and having her own room will help with that."

Kurt looked at Noah shyly and bites his lips in indecision, he didn't want to argue with Noah again, but he had to bring it up. It was needed to finalize THE PLAN. And yes there was a plan. It wasn't even all that bad. He just wanted to care for his family; it was his job as a self-appointed housewife. And to realize the plan Noah needed to stay over. And do it more and more often, until he was ready to move in. He had to discuss THE PLAN with his father as soon as Noah and the girls left tonight.

"Please don't take this in the wrong way but… I really think that you should either bring over a couple of outfits, or let me buy you some you could keep here." At Noah's irate look he hastily continued.

"What if your mother comes home and start yelling and throwing things at you? You told me she has done that before. And what if you have to leave because she brings home company, or… well what if you just need to leave for a couple of days? I would really prefer if you came here, and it would be easier if you already had some of your stuff here." He had to swallow uncomfortably when his eyes met Noah's searching look.

"Please… I'm not asking you to move in. I'm just asking you to ready your alternatives and prepare for worst case scenarios… please Noah, think smart."

He knew that he was manipulating him by appealing to Noah's hidden intelligence. The one thing he finally started to see that he had, and finally started to become proud of. But was it really manipulating when it was for Noah's own good? Sure it was for Kurt too, but it was defiantly for the betterment of Noah's life.

Noah gave another sight and looked away. "Fine, fine, I'll bring over a couple of shirts and some jeans. Happy?"

Actually he was thrilled, so he just smiled winningly at Noah and started cleaning the table. When Noah started to help he waved him out of the kitchen, and told him to go sit with Sarah and his dad. He was such a sweetheart. Working all day and then trying to help him with his job when he came home. He caught himself before he could sight in contentment. That would just freak Noah out, if he heard.

Things were finally starting to look up in his life. Now the dumpster throwing, slushy attacks and locker checks just had to stop and life would be perfect. At least, he thought when he caught the sight of Sarah, sitting in his father's lap; it would be perfect when his plan was a reality.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 4

They came over at around 8 o'clock. And after the apparently new routine of yelling "We're home" and a hug and neck nuzzle, accompanied with a soft 'sweetheart' by Noah, they congregated around the table.

He had been searching the internet for kosher breakfast last night, or maybe really early this morning was more correct, and had tried out some of his new recipes.

Even his father, who normally made a face at the healthy food he tried to make him eat, even though he ate it, was making appreciative noises. And kosher was rather healthy, Most of it anyway, so what if it took him 3 hours to make breakfast and lunch for all of them? If he made the lunch in the evening he only had to wake up one hour earlier in the morning.

While Sarah was asking a million questions about the garage, which Burt patiently answered, Kurt grilled Noah about kosher recipes, and was hastily given the contact information of his nana. Apparently, while Noah could make some easy kosher food, proven with his homemade lunchbox from this last week, he was far from a professional. But according to him, his nana was very good at making tasty food, and had a couple of favorite recipes of Noah's. Well Noah's birthday was coming up. And he wanted to prepare his favorite food for that, so he better contact nana Puckerman.

While thoughts of inviting Noah and Beth's nana for Saturday dinner were roaming around in his head, they finished up and divided themselves up in the cars, so Kurt could go home early to make dinner. Noah and Burt were in Burt's car, like yesterday, and Kurt had the girls with him in the navigator.

…o0O0o…

An hour later, when Kurt stood with his head in the motor of a BMW he thought back on his discussion with his father last night, which was the whole reason for him not sleeping that night.

Noah had left with the girls 20 minutes after their discussion, after Sarah had fallen asleep during the movie Free Willy. And after carrying Sarah out to Noah's car, his father had turned off the television and had turned toward him.

"So what is it you are planning?" Kurt tried to give an innocent expression. "What are you talking about daddy? I don't have anything planned."

Burt just let out a snort and leveled him with a raised eyebrow. "I know you. You are a very kind and giving boy, but you never do anything without a plan. And no matter how forgiving you act, I know that you haven't forgotten Noah's earlier bulling of you. I'm not saying that your plan is some diabolic plot to humiliate or use him, but you knew how he would react to you buying all that stuff without asking him first. So why did you do it?"

They sat looking at each other while Kurt assembled his thoughts.

Then, just before Kurt was ready to explain his plan his father started to talk again. "Are you in love with him?"

Kurt's answer was fast and hard. "No." and then after a short while of thinking, he softly continued. "I… I don't think so. I mean yeah, I like Noah a whole lot more than Puck, but that isn't what this is about." He bit his lips.

"Then what is it about? Tell me so that I can understand" His father asked comfortingly.

"This is about family. I always wanted for a bigger family. Even before mom… before, I always wanted a sibling. But that isn't what Beth, Sarah or even Noah is." He took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"It feels like a real family. I finally have someone who appreciates me taking care of them. I know that you let me take care of you, but there is always this feeling I get from you, that it shouldn't be like this; that you should be taking care of me. But I really like taking care of the house, taking care of feeding you guys, and being the primary caregiver of Beth and Sarah, and hopefully soon Noah."

"Then what is your big plan? What more do you want than what you have now?"

He took a deep breath and thought; fuck it, I need his help if I want this to work; and started talking.

"Noah told me a bit about what it feels like living at his moms place. It's really crippling him. He told me he hasn't seen Sarah smile so much as she does here, ever before. And I told you I really like Noah, I like talking to him, taking care of him, listening to his jokes. Puck isn't like that. Puck is a Lima loser of an asshole. And I'm afraid that if he stays there, his never getting rid of Puck for good." He dried the tears that had come while he was talking, and turned his hiccup into a steady breath and continued with steel in his voice. He knew he was right.

"I also don't want that life for Beth and Sarah. They deserve a stable home. And yes, the way things are right now IS better, but it isn't perfect. But if they moved here it could be. Noah isn't ready to let me take care of him yet, so I need to do it in small instalments. Get him used to the thought that I am here, that I will help him take care of the girls, that I will take care of him. And that he doesn't need to give something to get something."

There were silence for a short while after he had told his father his plan; then.

"So let me get this right. You like Noah. You want to take care of Noah. You want Noah to move in here. And you want to take his girls in like they are your own." He nodded once for every sentence his father spoke.

"To me it sounds like you want to marry the guy and adopt his daughters."

Kurt just sat there in shock. He didn't, did he? No while Noah would make a perfect husband someday, he wasn't there yet. And he still had his crush on Finn. Okay it was abating, but it was still there, and he was no two timers. Yeah he wasn't dating Finn, but it still counted when he was in love. At least he thought it did.

He told his father of his thoughts, and while he looked a little skeptical he nodded and asked about the plans for where to place Sarah and Beth's new furniture.

He kept his father up until almost midnight, talking about his redecorating plans, and how Noah was going to help him tomorrow with getting the room ready for their girls stuff, only calling the girls; our girls, four times. And so what if his father smiled knowingly every time, at least he was indulging him in his plan.

As he came back from his thoughts he heard Beth starting to cry at the same time as a customer was driving up to the front, and the bathroom door closed behind his father.

He hastily looked around to see if Noah could take Beth, but he was literally covered in motor oil, cursing up a storm, with Sarah pointing and laughing at him.

Normally it wouldn't be a problem with only two certified mechanics at work at a time. They did it every weekend. But with Noah only starting out in the garage, with no former knowledge of cars, a lot of accidents happened. And while it wasn't a problem to have Sarah here, now was a very bad time for Beth to get hungry.

He hastened in to pick up Beth and hurried out to the customer.

As luck would have it, it was Quinn, with her mother.

He had forgotten to discuss with Noah, what they were supposed to say about Beth. Sarah was easy, he was babysitting, or she was at work with Puck. But what was he supposed to say about Beth.

He knew that whatever story he came up with, they would have to stick with it, because it would be all over glee club, if not the whole school by tomorrow.

As he stood there, fumbling for a story, Quinn looked up and noticed him, and the baby in his arms. Nothing for it, wing it.

"Hello, how can we help you and your car?" the question was directed towards Mrs. Fabray, who looked back and forth between her daughter and Kurt.

Nothing for it then. "Hello Quinn, lovely to see you here." His smile was as far from sickly as possible and looked very welcoming, nothing like he felt inside.

"Hello Kurt… Who is this?" the question from Quinn was cautious and suspicious. After all, why would Kurt have a baby, about the same age as her daughter, with him at the garage?

Time to wing it. "This is… my cousin Kimberly's daughter Betty, she got pregnant from a one night stand in college and couldn't take care of her while finishing college at the same time. So me and dad takes care of her, at least for now." As Quinn and Mrs. Fabray got an understanding, yet pitting expression on their faces all Kurt could think of was I'm sorry Kim to think that he cast such a shadow over his cousin's character, especially as she was of the same thought as him; to wait until she was in love.

As he finished explaining his father came out and took over. As he walked in to prepare a bottle for Beth, now named Betty, he could hear Mrs. Fabray discuss the lack of teenage girls waiting until marriage, with Quinn listening with a sour face. Luckily his father just rolled with it. He would have to give him a beer along with Deathliest Catch tonight. And explain the story to the rest of his little family.

…o0O0o…

He had finished working with the crop up of unfinished cars at too late a time to get home to make dinner, so to keep up with the spirit of rewarding his father for playing along, especially when he didn't know what was going on, he invited the rest of his little family out to eat at the beef place a couple of blocks over from the garage.

As Noah and Burt sat salivating at the menu, Kurt quickly feed Beth while talking with Sarah about Noah's accident with the oil can just before the Fabray visit. They looked like a happy family, and the waitress must have thought he looked particularly feminine today, because she called him Mrs. when she came to take their order. Noah looked a little shocked at the mistake, but before either he or his father could correct her, he gave his and Sarah's orders.

He told himself that it was because he didn't want any discrimination due to his gayness, but he couldn't deny the pleasant shiver at the acceptance of him being a mother.

It was something he always had wanted, well not so much being a mother, as being a parent. But he was gender fluent enough to not care whether people saw him as a mother or a father. And it was definitely easier to get a proper service if people thought he was a woman, compared to a gay male.

He sat thinking; about how much easier everything would be if he just could live as a woman, until their dinner was served, ignoring Noah and his father's searching look at his earlier inaction at the waitress' address, until their dinner came.

Now it wasn't a problem for him to live like a woman. It might actually make his life much easier, as he already identified as a girl. Just look at the boys vs. girls contests in glee. And his voice was feminine. In fact that had been the first 'tell' of his homosexuality for the jocks. But if life was difficult for a gender fluent gay boy at McKinley, you could be sure it was suicidal for a male turned female. Not to mention all the possibilities of a beating there was on the dating scene. And what about his father? No that wasn't fair. His father had been so good about the whole Noah thing; he was selling his father short when he didn't believe that he would support him NO. MATTER. WHAT.

But still, he had to wait until he had a boyfriend, and had left Lima. Who knows, maybe he didn't even want that life when he came to that point of time.

He let the men take a couple of bites, which looked almost orgasmic from their faces, and made sure that Sarah was eating, and not playing with the food. Then he started to explain what he had told Quinn, and how he thought they could work with that. He also apologized to Noah for running his mouth without discussing it with him first, but explained that he was caught on the spot, and really had thought of discussing it with Noah on Saturday, but forgot it due to their other discussion. All this was explained while keeping an eye out for ear droppers and ducking his head.

It made him seem small and defend less, so Noah would sympathize with him, and not give him a hard time over his story. His father knew immediately what he was doing, but let him be and continued eating with good humor. Although he listened so he could know what he had to say should he be asked.

When he was finished explaining, Burt spoke.

"What is the reason for this whole charade? Why is it so important that no one knows that Beth is Beth?"

Kurt turned his eyes toward his father, and said, in a rather envious tone. "I can hear from just those two questions how long it has been since you went to high school dad." And then he started explaining, with Noah nodding along.

"When you go to high school, and especially McKinley, it's all about status. Those on top rules the school, those at the bottom fears it. Right now Noah rules the school. He is, to an extent, able to defend the rest of the gleeks, and more importantly, have a real chance out of here due to football. If he gets put on the bottom, as there's a real chance he will be due to being a single father, football will get really hard. He might even get taken of the team."

He paused to take a sip of water and continued.

"Then there is the fact that most of the gleeks will most probably start harassing him to give up Beth, or if they knew about Sarah, get the authorities to take one, or both of them away."

He fearfully flickered his eyes toward Sarah after saying that, she wasn't supposed to hear that, but Noah apparently already had talked with her about that. Because although her eyes was wet, she didn't look surprised. He took her hand in comfort, and continued talking.

"This reminds me. Noah have Finn never met Sarah? Because we met him in the mall yesterday and there was no recognition from either of them."

Noah drove a hand through his Mohawk. "No. even though we are childhood friends, he haven't come over since dad left. His mom didn't like the fact that mine drank, and it became a habit to always go to his place."

Kurt nodded slowly, and took a couple of bites of his rapidly cooling, but still unfairly delicious, dinner.

"What about Quinn or Santanna? Has either of those met her? I know there was a rumor that Quinn lived at your place for a couple of weeks during the pregnancy, before moving in with Mercedes."

"Santanna, no. And Sarah was on a class trip to Washington when Quinn moved in, and she was so much trouble that I had Sarah stay with nana during the rest of her stay. I don't even think I mentioned her to either of them. And I doubt Finn even remembers her name. He isn't exactly the sharpest spoon in the drawer."

Kurt inhaled a relived breath, but still sent Noah a reproachful look for his criticism of his maybe, but quickly cooling, crush. "Good I was afraid that I couldn't take them anywhere, for fear of discovery."

"Why would that be a problem? With your story you can just say that you are looking after her for me. It's not like it's a secret that I work for your father, so no one would be too surprised."

Kurt had to agree to that and ended the discussion. He continued talking with Sarah during the rest of the meal, to keep her from thinking too much on the earlier discussion, and got her laughing in no time.

As they got ready to leave, Burt picked up the check, over both Noah and Kurt's protests, saying that it was on him, a way of celebrating their first week as a family.

Noah looked like he was in a stupor, but Kurt just smiled happily. Everything was as it should be.

As they left Kurt reminded Noah that he needed his help with removing the furniture form the guestroom, so he and Burt could put up wallpaper tonight.

Sarah wanted to finish seeing the movie from yesterday, so they sat her in front of the television, and started removing all of the furniture from the guestroom. They finished around ten o'clock, and by then Sarah had already fallen asleep in front of the television. Burt helped carrying Sarah out to the car for the second night in a row. And although Noah didn't say anything, he thought with longing on the future, when he could leave Sarah in her new room at the Hummel's, and he didn't have to carry her in and out of the car.

As Noah, Sarah and Beth drove home to the place that didn't really feel like home anymore, Burt and Kurt started to put up the pink, with golden crowns, wallpaper. They didn't finish until half past twelve. But when they finally finished, Kurt crashed without doing his skincare routine. He just couldn't stay awake anymore.

It was first when Burt had finished his toilette and went down to say goodnight, that he was put underneath his blanket. Afterwards Burt smiled softly and kissed his son, who he secretly thought of as a daughter; god had it been weird when he wanted to be on the football team, on the forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 5

Monday morning. Exactly four weeks until summer vacation. He couldn't wait. Just the thought of being able to sleep in the day brought him to tears of gratitude.

He couldn't keep this up, wake up all through the night, go to school, go to work, eat at the Hummel's place, and home to sleep, just to wake up all through the night again.

How had his mother done this alone… but she hadn't. Sarah had been two years old when their father left, which meant that he and mom had switch between who had to wake up.

But what was he to do. He had no one to take half of the wake up calls… except he did. Kurt. Kurt had all but said that he was welcome to sleep over at his place. He could properly get him to take care of Beth during some part of the night.

Yes it was decided. He would sleep over at Kurt's place tonight; finally he could get some sleep.

…o0O0o…

As he drove into McKinley parking lot, he discovered that for once he was early. As he stood out of the car he noticed Kurt coming out of his, just a few cars over. He saw him take a look around the lot and stop in his perusal when he noticed the group of jocks standing around the dumpster.

Damn. Right now he hated himself for ever thinking up that stupid idea. He would have to find some way to make them stop. But at least right now he could stop it for Kurt. Just for today. As Kurt neared the group of jocks he yelled out.

"Hey, princess, where do you think you're going? I told you I was going to use you today. Don't think you can run away from it."

As Noah speed up his steps, Kurt turned around, and looked at him with a bitchy but questioning look.

"I told you that you are going to get my math grades up. Don't think that you can run from it." He explained, both for the benefit of Kurt, and the group of jocks around the dumpster.

"I don't care that you would rather end up in the dumpster, than do this. What I say goes." An understanding look started to come over his princess' face, as he took his arm and started to pull him towards the school building.

"Sorry guys, but I really need this, or I'm afraid I'm off the team. I'll let you play with him another day." He threw over his shoulder as they passed the jocks.

The jocks just stood in a stupor, before one of them started to laugh and make fun of Kurt 'helping' me with math, making the rest of them laugh. Losers.

Kurt snorted. Ups, maybe he said the last part out loud. Doesn't matter.

Operation save the princess. Success.

"So Noah, you need help with your math." Kurt was smiling now.

"Always princess. But you do know that wasn't why I did it, don't you?" he answered with a smirk.

He loved it when Kurt got all high and mighty. But he loved it even more when he turned all sweet and mushy, just for him. Just like he did now.

"I know Noah. Thank you." The soft voice made Noah's hope pick up.

"If you want to thank me I know what you can do for me." He said it with a seducing smile, just to see if he could get Kurt blushing… and there it came. A soft rosa on his ears and cheeks.

Then he became serous. "I really, really need your help. I need sleep. I'm going crazy, and I need sleep."

Kurt looked worried at him and turned serious too.

"And what can I do to help you get sleep?"

Noah almost started talking before Kurt had finished his sentence. It wasn't needed anyway. He knew what he would say.

"Can we stay over tonight? And could you take Beth. Just for half the night. I just need more than three hours continuously sleep. Please." He wasn't above begging. This was serious. More serious than food, or status or even sex. He desperately needed sleep.

Kurt just smiled all accomplished. Like he wanted this to happen. But he couldn't, could he? Could he really be so evil as to wish for such a destiny on his fellow man. It was treason, of with his head…

Kurt interrupted his half-crazy musings. "Of course you can. You can stay the whole week if you want to. And don't worry about Beth I will tell you when you have to get up."

Just as he was about to fall to his knees right there in the entrance to McKinley and crying his thanks to his princess for saving his life, or at least his sanity, the bell rang. Oh well, as Rachel always said. The show must go on.

…o0O0o…

Mercedes had clearly wanted to corner Kurt before classes, but had been prevented in doing so, by a timely slushy facial. They didn't have any classes together in the morning, but she caught him on the way to the choir room for glee.

"What is this I hear about the Hummel's family getting bigger? I'm telling you white boy, if you are keeping secrets from your best friend I'm gonna cut you."

To think that Mercedes were so hypocritical. What best friend? That would have to be Noah. But even then, if Noah hadn't specifically told him to keep it secret, he would have told her already. Not that he had had the chance. She hadn't contacted him outside of school since long before regionals, and she always hang out with Quinn during school hours.

Actually, if he didn't anticipate Quinn telling on him from the get go, he would probably have been very surprised at her talking to him alone. No wait. Quinn just felled in to step. He shouldn't have been so hurt by Mercedes disregard for their friendship, it had been a long way in coming, but he truly was hurt. They used to be connected at the hip. Now he wasn't even sure she noticed him when they passed in the hallway.

But anyway, part of the plan was to spread their version of the story, before it became a rumor they would have to combat. So he turned toward her and smiled excitedly, she was after all gossip central so if he could convince her of their version, that would become the true version.

"Oh, you must mean Betty. My cousin Kim, you know my fathers, sisters, daughter Kimberly, the one I told you about who goes to California Stanford University, she had a daughter from a one night stand. Between the two of us, I think she must have been more than a little drunk, she always talked about waiting until marriage, but you know how it is." At this point he did a little double take, pretending to only notice Quinn now.

"I'm sorry Quinn that was very inconsiderate of me." He made himself smile self discriminately, noticing Quinn's pinched look with glee.

"But anyway, she couldn't keep her daughter and finish university at the same time, so my father took in Betty. I take care of her most days, and you know Noah's sister Sarah…" as he knew she would, from his earlier talk with Noah, she looked confused, but he just continued on.

"Well Noah is working for my father now, and as I have Beth-ty anyway, I look after her too, so most days I have both girls to look after. It's really nice, being able to look after the two small ones. I feel almost like they are mine, and…" she cut in, a little later in his rambling than he had expected, but oh well.

"Who is Noah? And what about your job? I know how much you use on clothing in a month. Without the money from your job in the garage you won't have the money to stay as fabulous as you usually are."

He almost started laughing as her indignation over this fact; after all he knew that what concerned her was that he wouldn't have the money to buy her presents, as he usually did when they went shopping together.

"Don't worry boo. My father pays me for taking care of Beth, and I still work sometimes in the garage, I have to stay sharp after all." He smiled indulgent and took her arm, and pulled her into the choir room, not concerned with answering her first question, after all, it wasn't his fault that she didn't know Noah's real name. It wasn't like he was keeping it secret.

Mr. Schuester came in, just as they had found their seats, and started talking right away, cutting Mercedes from asking more questions, as she clearly was prepared to do. It didn't matter; he knew she was going to grill him during lunch.

While Kurt had had a relaxing morning, and wasn't disturbed until glee, Noah had had to defend his actions this morning many times by the time glee came around. And he didn't even have peace during glee.

Artie was like a dog with a bone, and Matt and Mike apparently knew about the teachers giving out free C's to all football players, so they could stay legible for the team.

He had to tell them the truth, or well, part of the truth.

"Kurt IS helping me with math, and with all of the rest of my classes. After the whole Beth thing, I started to picture my life. And there is no way in hell I'm gonna stay a Lima looser forever. I'm getting out of here, and Kurt is my ticket out."

At that Artie started to look a little angry.

"Don't you start. He's helping me, I'm helping him. He gets my grades up; I stop as much of the bulling as I can. I think that's a rather fair deal. But don't you dare run with this, or I will have to find the jocks some new victim for the dumpster dives."

At that Artie started to look a little more accepting, but he still wouldn't just let it go, so asked;

"How did this come about? I mean did you just go up to Kurt and ask him for help? Or was it the other way around? Or what?"

And Kurt complained about how gossiping girls were, he clearly didn't spend enough time around guys, if he didn't know that they could be just as bad. Better feed them with the gossip they wanted out and about, so they stayed away from the stuff they wanted to keep secret.

"I'm working at Hummel tires and lube. You know, Kurt's fathers garage. And I needed someone to look after my sister while I'm working. Burt suggested Kurt, as he is already taking care of his cousins' daughter, so we started talking a little, and he offered. I'm not about to become a charity case, so I decided to help him out in exchange. Is that enough for you, or do you need to know what I had for breakfast too?"

He really hated gossiping, but it was all part of Kurt's plan. He just wished he could have this conversation after he had some sleep, he was afraid that he would slip up any minute, due to exhaustion.

It wasn't Artie who asked next, but it seemed that the only reason for that was that Mike was faster.

"Wait, what do you mean Kurt's taking care of his cousins' daughter?"

Aaand hook, line and sinker.

"I don't know the whole story, you will have to ask Kurt, but apparently his cousin got preggers and wanted to finish college rather than take care of her daughter, so now Kurt takes care of her."

"Wow" said Matt "that's really impressive. Didn't know he had it in him."

"Yeah that's Kurt for you." Came the equally impressed answer from Artie. Mike nodding along.

Bunch of hypocrites. When he told everyone that he wanted to keep Beth, back when she was named, everyone told him what a mistake it would be, and that he couldn't take care of her. But as soon as they hear that Kurt had done the same, they were all 'of course he can do it' and 'well done'. What a group of friends, hah. At least he had Kurt who supported him whole heartedly. Yeah he could always count on Kurt.

…o0O0o…

Mercedes apparently wasn't as fast at distributing gossip as Kurt had thought. Because when Lunch had finished, he had only been bombarded for the facts by the gleeks. But as the day continued, he started getting looks from the rest of the school.

As his day finished, and the football players came streaming out from the locker, as he accidentally passed it, the badgering started.

"What's up baby momma, hear you had a baby. Always knew you couldn't be a real guy." That was Azimo. Of course they would twist the rumor like that.

"I heard it's rather painful to give birth. How was it to push one out the ass?" Karofskys question was followed with a roaring laughter from the rest of the team.

Kurt almost smiled at the fact that their little story was taken as the truth, but forced a scowl on his face instead.

The football team continued with the lame comments and sent high fives all the way round, while he continued out to his car. As he got into the car, one of the football players apparently noticed the booster car seat in the backseat of the Navigator, which just leant more ammunition to the jocks' jokes.

It was a very nice car seat. Not one of those cheap ones from wall-mart, but not a designer one either. It was nice enough that he wanted it in his car, but not expensive enough for Noah to complain. He had bought one for Sarah too, he had been worried for her safety during the trip to and from the mall on Saturday, but it wouldn't come until the rest of their purchases from their shopping trip arrived at four o'clock this evening.

Speaking of. He better hurry up so he could pick up Beth and be home in time for the delivery.

..o0O0o…

When Noah arrived at the Hummel's place that evening, after picking Sarah up from one of her seldom playdates and picking up enough of his own clothing from home to last a week, after all, a man could hope, it was to a newly decorated room for Sarah.

Her scream, as she was shown her new princess chamber, was loud enough to wake up Beth, who was sleeping in the kitchen. And her hugs, which was given to both of; Kurt, Noah and Burt, where tight enough to hinder their breathing.

After showing them Sarah's new room, they were all led down to the basement, a place Noah had never been, and shown the new purchases for Beth.

Noah almost began objecting again, but one look at Kurt's resolute face, and he gave up.

As he looked around he started to worry for where he should sleep. After all, the white sofa, he had heard Aretha compliment, wasn't there anymore, probably moved to make room for the crib. Of course he could sleep on the living room couch, but then he wouldn't be able to take care of Beth for his part of the night.

A searching look towards Kurt was either ignored, or not understood, and as he was just about to voice his question out loud, Kurt was hurrying back to the kitchen, to take dinner out of the oven.

After eating dinner, and doing homework with help from Kurt, he was all but ready to fall asleep where he sat.

"Just go down and sleep, I'll take care of the girls tonight, as long as you promise it won't be a regular thing. You can sleep on the bed, as long as you don't sleep naked."

Kurt's quiet voice awoke him enough to get of the chair and wander downstairs. But he was too tired to inquire where Kurt would sleep, and just went to bed.

A couple of hours later he was roused enough to turn over and embrace the warm body that sneaked in to the other side of the bed. But not enough to actually question; who he was sharing a bed with.

He was likewise roused a couple of times during the night, due to Beth's whimpers, but each time he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and heard a quiet; "sleep, I got her."

The next morning, he was finally awoken when Sarah started to jump on the bed, yelling "wake up, wake up", to the smell of blintzes. He hadn't had those since last year's Chanukah, where his nana had made them. If they tasted as delicious as they smelled, he might just have to marry Kurt.

As he got up he noticed that the other side of the bed had been slept in.

Oh, that explained the vague felling of having slept with someone. He might have freaked out over the fact that he had shared a bed with the town's gay kid, but he was so drowsy from having slept so long for the first time in over a week, that he just couldn't care.

After all, it wasn't like they had had sex, and as far as he could remember; the reason they had been cuddling, was the fact that he wouldn't stay on his side on the bed, and had continually sought out Kurt every time Kurt had been up to take care of Beth.

As he looked at the clock he noticed that it was seven o'clock and that he apparently had slept through every last one of Beth's nightly feedings. The thought of marrying Kurt got more and more tempting.

He was a little worried about the time; after all he would have to drive, almost to the other side of town, to take Sarah to school, before going halfway back to get to school himself.

With sorrow he realized that he would have to skip breakfast.

After his hurried shower and dressing, he entered the kitchen, and his earlier playful thoughts of marrying Kurt seemed to have become a reality… Kurt looked like the perfect housewife; Pink frilly apron and everything, even his clothing seemed particularly feminine today.

He could feel his cheeks redden, it was one of his daydream scenarios come to life, if he forgot the fact that Kurt wasn't in fact female.

"It smells delicious, but I'm afraid we will have to leave without. Sarah's school is halfway across the city, and we will have to leave now if I am to have a chance at getting to McKinley in time."

Kurt didn't even turn around to answer, seemingly to busy with the thing he was doing at the counter.

"Don't worry. Dad will take Beth to Mrs. Standford and Sarah to school before he goes to work, I have already spoken to him, and he will be downstairs in a couple of minutes. So you only have to worry about getting yourself to school, so you don't have to leave until 20 minutes till."

Noah felt like he had to argue, just for the principle of it, but the blintzes smelled delicious. And to be honest, he had gotten kind of used to letting Kurt control all of the domestic details. It was rather frightening how well they worked together actually, or rather how well Kurt took care of him. It wasn't like he had much to offer, not even money, as it seemed like Kurt had more than enough of them.

'But oh well' he thought while sitting down to eat some of those delicious blintzes 'at least the food is good, and I finally get to sleep, why complain over a good thing'.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6

The last week had been easy, yet incredibly hard. Now that he had the basic jargon down concerning cars, he could finally start learning how a motor was build, and how to repair it.

At the same time the jocks seemingly hadn't understood that Kurt was of limit, and kept saying nasty things to him. Kurt said it was alright, that as long as they stopped the dumpster tosses and locker checks, he could live with the slushy facials, and name calling, like the rest of the losers of McKinley.

But it wasn't okay, it put Noah's badassnes in jeopardy, and that wasn't acceptable.

So the last week in school had consisted of;

A) Putting his head down during classes; so he could learn as much as possible.

B) Going to glee; and listening to the others complains about losing regionals.

C) Going to football; and defending his job change to a bunch of losers who thought that the best benefits you could have was to bang a bunch of MILF's.

And D) meanwhile trying to get the whole school to see him as the biggest badass in town.

The last part was rather difficult, considering the fact that he didn't want to have sex with any of the girls, to not risk another pregnancy, nor fight with any of the boys due to the risk of getting expelled.

The only good thing he could say about that part of the plan was; his reputation didn't falter, even if it didn't strengthen either.

He and Kurt had come up with a fine rhythm during the night, he slept for the first half of the night, and from 3 o'clock he was to take care of Beth's nightly needs. It wasn't as much sleep as he wished for, but it was defiantly more than he had the first week.

They still shared a bed, changing that never really came up in conversation, and Noah had to admit that it was nice to sleep next to someone. A thing he had only experienced once before, while drunk, with Quinn.

She could complain all she wanted that he had got her drunk, but she was the one who brought the wine coolers, and he was more than tipsy when she showed up, so it really was as much her fault, as his.

In the morning Burt drove Sarah and Beth to where they needed to go, so that gave him the possibility of sleeping until 7 o'clock and wake up to a dressed Sarah, a packed lunch, and a delicious kosher holiday breakfast.

While he had noticed that Kurt apparently thought the holiday breakfast was the normal breakfast fare, he hadn't quite come around to explain the difference between normal fare, and the absolutely delicious fare Kurt was serving them. He was sure he was going to… at some point… in the far, far future.

It was in any way a pleasure to live with the Hummel's, and Thursday it became permanent.

His mother had called and asked, in her words, where the hell they were hiding; didn't he know that the house looked like a pigsty and that the kitchen was empty?

He had returned home after dinner that night, along with a tearful Sarah and Beth. As soon as they had entered the door, he had to dodge as there was a book heading right for his face.

The revelation of Beth soon turned a nasty situation into a screaming match, and by ten o'clock he was homeless, with the papers he had hidden in his room, giving him guardianship of his sister, signed, he only had to have Burt sign as co-guardian when they returned to the Hummel's, and he was a father two times over.

Kurt did some fast talking, in privet, with his father, and before they went to sleep that night, they were the new residents of Wistella Street number 8, along with the Hummel males.

It was now Friday evening, and while Kurt was in the kitchen, occupying Sarah with the baking for the next week, Noah and Burt was sitting in the living room having a quiet but intense discussion.

Noah was looking imploringly at Burt, why couldn't he understand that he HAD to do this, what was it with Hummel's and their need to pay everything for them?

"I can't just live here without paying; I won't take advantage of you guys like that. What is the whole point in working if you guys pay for all of our needs?"

Burt just snorted. "The point is to be able to take care of yourself. Not necessarily now, but what about the future, it would make it much easier if you have a little nest egg when you go to college, especially as you will have two girls to take care of. I am your guardian now, and will stay so until you turn 18, but hopefully you will stay here until you are ready to start college. But you are right; there are no reasons for you to work as much as you do. How about I give you Saturday of, then you will be able to go to the temple."

At Noah's stupefied look he snorted again, and explained. "I would have to be blind and stupid to not notice that you are Jewish, and Kurt have been in contact with your nana to get some recipes of hers, apparently she missed you at the temple last Saturday."

"Oh." Came the stupefied answer from Noah, that would be good, to be able to go to the temple, but still, he wasn't a charity case, he could take care of himself and his girls, he didn't need anyone to take care of them.

And then the wind blew out of his sails. He DID need help. Without Kurt and Burt they would be homeless, penniless, and he would still be working as a prostitute.

His head sank down in acceptance.

"Don't be like that kid. You have given Kurt the one thing I haven't been able to give him. Don't you think that is payment enough?"

At Noah's questioning look, he simply answered. "A family. Someone to take care of." And then he smiled. It was the same smile he always gave Sarah, and which he had seen turned at Kurt once or twice, but never at him. It made him feel at home, and he finally whole heartedly accepted.

…o0O0o…

It seemed Thursday was the day for big confrontations. Apparently Rachel had finally collected enough information from Finn and Mercedes, to confront Kurt about him taking care of Sarah. For some stupid reason, and they both agreed that it stank of Finns prejudices, Rachel had seemingly got into her head, that Kurt was using the fact of him taking care of Sarah, and having a baby to entice with, to prey on Noah.

In Rachel's words; "you know he is straight, why can't you keep away from the straight guys, it's Finn all over again. Why can't you find a gay guy, like my fathers have, instead of preying on guys who wants nothing to do with you?"

Kurt was in a towering rage for the rest of the day, and actually felt his crush on Finn melt away. No way was he going to have a crush on a guy who told his girlfriend that he felt like Kurt was preying on him.

To think they thought of him as some kind of sex offender. He almost called MR. and MR. Berry, to tell them about their daughters little speech. But refrained, due simply not caring about Rachel any more.

He didn't calm down again until Noah came home and told him about his phone conversation with his mother.

…o0O0o…

The next day went like the rest of the week, without dumpster tosses, but with a lot of name calling and exponentially more slushy facials. The last part may have been due to Kurt wearing increasingly more feminine clothing.

Noah suggested that he kept his more feminine wardrobe for after school, arguing that Noah couldn't enjoy them in the same way, if Kurt had to change clothing all of the time.

It was a sweet thing to say, even though Kurt didn't really believe it. But even then, he had to agree that the slushy facials were becoming a bit too much, and decided to simply change to his preferred clothing after school. It wasn't like he could get the Neanderthals of McKinley to appreciate fashion trough exposure, or they would all have been fashion savvy by now.

In the evening they prepared for Shabbat, in a way Noah and Sarah hadn't experienced since nana went to the retirement home, where the candle was lighted by Kurt, as Sarah had argued that he was the mother of their family.

…o0O0o…

Saturday came around, and with that Kurt started a frenzy in the kitchen. Noah was awoken by Sarah at 7 o'clock, and after a delicious breakfast, they got ready to go to the temple.

Noah picked up his nana, and had an enjoyable day with her and his daughters.

After their visit to the temple, nana ordered Noah to drive her to the Hummel house, where Kurt awaited them, 10 minutes later, Burt arrived, due to the orders form Kurt that at least half of the Shabbat was to be celebrated together like family. Noah had to turn away to hide his watery eyes, when he was told that this included nana Puckerman, whose name was never given, and only told the Hummel's, to call her nana.

Nana and Kurt discussed Jewish diet, and to Noah's sorrow, Kurt was told that the fare he had made for breakfast for the last week was holiday fare. But at Noah's puppy dog eyes, he relented, and agreed to continue serving the same food, as he had for the past week.

Noah was happy, even though his head smarted, from the slaps to the back of his head he had received, first from his nana, then from Kurt, for withholding the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 7

Monday morning saw Finn and Noah, in an argument, just before the first class of the day.

"I know." Finn said confrontationally.

Noah had gotten tired of Finns constant animosity. "What do you know?"

"My mum told me… about Beth." Noah hurriedly grabbed Finns arm and pulled him into the nearest classroom, luckily it was empty.

Now he was scared. "What did she tell you?"

Finn smiled victoriously. Then he turned uncertain. "She told me you kept Beth… and that you moved in with Kurt. I didn't know you were gay, why didn't you ever tell me? I would have kept quiet."

Okay, he should have seen this coming, Burt was after all dating Mrs. Hudson, and he remembered the whole faggy affair, which ended in Finn getting thrown out of the house. He had thought that was the end of the relationship, considering how protective Burt was of the princess, but maybe they wanted to try again. He had to wonder how that was going to work, now that they lived with the Hummel's. After all that meant, that the house was full.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not gay. I like girls just fine, or what? You thought that I was faking it this whole time?" He looked puzzled at Finn; he couldn't be THAT stupid, could he?

"Well no, but your living with him now, so I thought…" Finn looked down, a little red around the ears.

"You thought I would take my daughter and my sister, and move in with Kurt, just because I was in love with him! Don't you think his father was going to protest if that was the case?" sometimes he really didn't understand Finns thought process.

"Sarah's with you?" okay he apparently didn't give Finn enough credit, as he obviously remembered his sister's name.

"Yeah… mom threw me out when I told her I was keeping Beth, and there was no way I was leaving Sarah with her. So now I have two daughters, legally and everything." He started out tiredly, but then his mood went up when he thought of the new situation.

"I've been working for Burt for a couple of weeks now, and Kurt has really been helping out with Sarah and Beth. So when everything went wrong on Thursday, they said that we could move in with them. Burt is getting guardianship of me as we speak, so it looks like a pretty permanent situation. Kurt even made a princess room for Sarah on Monday, so that she would feel at home."

He didn't notice how his voice softened when he spoke Kurt's name, but Finn did. For once he seemed to have a bit of a brain activity, because he said nothing, but he noticed with himself to be careful when it concerned Kurt. It was the same voice he used when he talked about Sarah or Beth, and considering how dangerous he always had been when it considered Sarah, crossing him when he wanted to protect someone was rather dangerous. And Finn had noticed how Noah had been after the jocks to stop bullying Kurt.

Maybe he wasn't together with Kurt, but he was definitely half way in love with him. Not that Finn cared, he wasn't, like Burt said, a homophobe, he just felt really uncomfortable with Kurt being in love with him. How was he supposed to turn him down? Just the thoughts of Kurt in tears, almost made him cry himself, so he had been nasty. Maybe he should have thought it through before acting like he did, but Rachel had told him what he was supposed to do, and she WAS his girlfriend, and she had two gay dads, so of course she knew best.

"Wait, he made a room for her on Monday. Didn't you just say that your mom threw you out on Thursday?" now Finn was confused.

"Well yeah but last Saturday Sarah pretty much started to call the Hummel house her home and Burt grandpa. Hell she would have called Princess her mum if he hadn't been fast enough to stop it." Noah was laughing at the memory of Kurt's face at that last minute save. But during it all Finn saw the wanting look in Noah's eyes. He really wanted a real family, a real mother for Sarah. Maybe even for Beth.

Maybe he should start thinking like that too. Like Kurt was a potential mother. A girl.

It wouldn't be difficult. Kurt was always hanging out with the girls, and he even used the girls' bathroom. There was the whole sharing the locker room thing during football, but now that he thought about it, he only ever change into that silk bathrobe, and spend the rest of the time, until everyone was finished, on his phone. And he had only ever seen Kurt's back during that time. Sure he didn't have any breasts, at least he didn't think so, but Finn knew that some girls had really small breast. And some of Kurt's clothing made it seem like he might have some.

So if he just pretended that Kurt was a girl with really small breasts, everything would make sense. Puck wouldn't really be gay, he would just like Kurt the girl, and Finn himself wouldn't have said stupid things to the gay boy Kurt, but would have turned down Kurt the girl.

No that was actually worse. He wouldn't have made Burt's son sad, he would have made Burt's daughter cry. Now he knew he would have to apologies and explain about just following Rachel's plan. He would have to tell his new idea to Rachel too. It would be easy, he just had to tell about Puck, Sarah, Beth and Kurt and…

"I would owe you one if you could keep quiet about Beth and the fact that I was thrown out and live with Princess now."

Noah's words interrupted his brilliant thoughts.

"Yeah, sure…. Wait what? You mean I can't even tell Rachel, or am I only too keep quiet to the rest?" He really hoped he could tell Rachel, or it would be really difficult to explain.

"I mean everyone, but especially Rachel. She can't keep her mouth shut or her nose out of other people's affairs. She's like the worst person you could tell. And didn't your mother tell you it was a secret?"

Well yeah, but surely she didn't mean Rachel. Rachel was like, really smart, and she was his girlfriend. But maybe this was one of those 'it stays in the family' things his mom sometimes talked about. Like the fact that they didn't have any money and mom sometimes had to get money from the church.

Wait, did that mean that Noah was family now? Or maybe more like Kurt and Burt, almost and future family.

Well he would be, if he ended up married to Kurt. But it sounded, from what Puck had said earlier, like Puck was going to be more like a brother. Ow that's gross, isn't that like incest or something? How was Kurt going to become a mom for Sarah and Beth when he/ she were Pucks sister/ brother/ sibling?

He would have to figure out the whole gender thing soon, he was really confusing himself. Maybe he should ask Kurt?!

"Finn, seriously. Rachel hates Kurt. She sees him as this big rival, which she has to bring down in any way possible. You owe him from the whole faggy affair. Don't you think?" Noah tried to sound intimidating, but it was kind of difficult when he was scared white that Finn would tell on them.

"Yeah but what does keeping your secrets have to do with getting even with Kurt?" maybe Finn was stupid, but it didn't make any sense.

"First of all, it isn't MY secret; it's Kurt's and mine. Secondly, if you keep this secret, I will talk with Burt and the princess about you guys moving in again. After all you really showed everyone that you have the princess back during the whole Gaga affair."

Well when he put it like that, and his mother had been really sad since they moved back home. And his mom did say that it was supposed to stay a secret.

Okay; he would keep quiet. He did kind of miss hanging out with Kurt, and with Puck, so maybe this would make things go back to how they used to be.

He was still mad at Puck for getting Quinn pregnant… okay maybe more about keeping quiet about who the father was. He knew he wasn't the smartest person, but the whole story just made him seem like an idiot. And even though it was a real bastard move to move in on his girlfriend, if he had to be honest, he was kind of cheating on quin too with Rachel. But even though he had forgiven Quinn, he had kind of expected Puck to have his back, so it hurt much more what Puck did, than what Quinn did. Broes before hoes, and all that.

When the five minute bell rang, they had come to an agreement. Now Noah just had to convince Kurt that Finn was alright, and that they should try the whole living together thing again. And find a way to figure out the whole rooming thing, because no matter how he looked at it, there just wasn't room for Finn in the house.

…o0O0o…

The Hummelman family and the Hudson's had agreed that Friday night would ones again become a shared family dinner night, where they all ate at the Hummel house and tried seeing if they could be a family again.

Kurt wasn't very happy for the change, especially after Finn had apparently told Rachel that he was preying on him. But after Noah's begging for the whole of Monday and Tuesday he finally agreed to talk with his father; about continuing the tradition.

The week also had the last of the big changes to the Puckerman children's lives for the foreseeable future.

Sarah started dance lessons, which initially Noah was against due to it being expensive and unneeded, but he changed his opinion fast, when he saw the pure joy on Sarah's face after the first lesson on Tuesday and heard her laughter when she trained with Kurt. He was very surprised over Kurt's expertise in dancing, due to the fact that he rarely moved his body outside of the choreography in glee.

Apparently Kurt had had dance lessons since he was 3 years old, and was still training in summer camps.

Another thing that soon became a part of the routine was, that Sarah and Kurt started sewing, they sewed Barbie clothing, baby clothing for Beth, cloth for Sarah, and amazing dresses for Sarah, and supposedly in secret for Kurt, but he hid the dresses in the back of the walk in closet, and Noah had seen them when he was looking for a pair of clean jeans. Sarah, and apparently Kurt, made catwalk shows for their dresses, and played pretend for being at royal tea parties.

Noah spoke with Burt about the volume of money Kurt spent on Sarah, and accidently discovered that they both knew Kurt had sewed a lot of dresses for himself, but quickly agreed, for Kurt's protection, not to mention the fact to anyone, not even Carole of Finn.

After the Puckerman children had moved in Kurt had become more and more feminine in his actions and dress style, Burt couldn't say what had started it, but even though it hadn't been what he had expected of his sons lifestyle when he hold the newborn Kurt in his arms, it certainly was something he was happy that the daughter, he slowly had begun seeing him as, since he was 3 years old, and asked for a pair of sensible heels, had.

…o0O0o…

As such started the routine of the Hummelman & Hudson family's.

Monday to Friday went with school and afterschool activities. Afterwards Noah continued to work, where Burt had been since he had delivered Sarah to School and Beth to Mrs. Standford. At the same time Kurt took care of Beth and Sarah, and of course the house, while preparing a healthy, delicious, and Kosher dinner, with the help from nana Puckerman's cookbook and, from time to time, from their telephone conversations. This was followed by a quiet night of homework and the television program deadliest catch.

Friday the Hudson's joined the Hummel's and the Puckerman's for dinner and stilted conversation, at least in the beginning, due to Finn's permanent 'foot in the mouth' disease. Although slowly the evenings became more and more like family dinners, and less like people who was angry at each other, being forced to coexist. It didn't take long for Noah and Finn to bury the axe and become broes again, but Kurt still had big problems with Finn, due to Rachel's little tirade. It took Noah's translating Finns explanation of the 'faggy' incidence, of it being Rachel's plan, for Kurt to forgive Finn, although he transferred all of his anger and hurt on to Rachel instead. But no matter how Noah looked at it, he couldn't see a better outcome, although it resulted in Kurt jelling at Finn for not breaking up with Rachel, and Rachel being banned from the house henceforth.

Saturday was the big day for the Puckerman children, where their nana was invited and where they went to the temple. Kurt also enjoyed the day, due to the time for his own hobbies, at least until the Puckerman's came home, and ones again it was an evening for the family, this time just for a different part of it.

Sunday was a whole day at work for Noah, and typically Kurt, Sarah and Beth followed him and Burt to the garage and made a working, learning day out of it. The day typically ended so late, that Kurt didn't have time for making food, in time for Sarah's bedtime, so they usually ate at the steakhouse, a couple of blocks from the garage, where they ate on the first week.

Rinse and repeat.

This continued until the summer holiday started.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 8

"What do you mean you aren't going on summer camp?" Burt was worried. Kurt had gone to summer camp every summer, since the summer after his mother died. He loved Sarah and Beth, and Noah had certainly become a part of the family, but he didn't want his child to grow up so quickly. He had practically become a teenage parent, without the whole getting someone pregnant part, it wasn't fair.

Sight… but life wasn't fair, and he had taken this upon himself, now he, as his father, had to find some way to include who Kurt had become, due to his responsibilities, with what he wanted. And it wasn't all just fun and games. This was important for his future schooling. He had expressed a wish of going to Broadway, so he needed these classes; glee at McKinley was far from enough.

He also had to think of Noah, McKinley's football team wasn't very good, and Noah would have to be very good, and work hard on his football outside of school, to be able to score a scholarship due to that. It would be a good idea to find him a summer camp which would heighten his chances of getting one, and if he sent both of them on a summer camp it would have to be some place where Sarah could go too, and where they could take Beth. There was no way he could part Noah from Beth for a whole summer, and Sarah had had so many changes in her life lately that it probably wasn't a good idea to part her from Noah and Kurt either. But where could he send all of them that offered something they all could use, that offered something in such a big age frame, and where they could take Beth?

Hmm… maybe summer camp wasn't the answer, maybe… but he would have to talk to Kathrin first.

Kathrin was the mother of Kurt's mother Elizabeth's childhood friend, and had taken over as Kurt's grandmother, due to both Burt and Elizabeth's parent's death within a few years of Kurt's birth. Kathrin lived in France, in the outer part of Paris.

"Hello Kathrin, its Burt calling. Have you heard what is happening in Kurt's life right now… yeah that's why I'm calling… no I don't think that, not yet at least, but who knows what will happen… yes I have a problem… Kurt won't go to summer camp and leave Beth and Sarah, and I don't think it's a good idea to send Kurt with Beth but without Noah… well… I thought it had been a while since you had seen him, so… yes exactly… no I thought of summer classes… I don't know I will have to ask him… off course… then I will call you when I have talked to them… bye."

Well that was that taken care of, now he just needed to convince Kurt… and Noah of course. Noah might actually be the hardest, he didn't like it if he didn't pay for it himself, and he would have to take the summer of off work, which he might be rather against. He would have to say it just right to convince the both of them. And he would have to talk to them at different times, or it would all blow up on him.

…o0O0o…

The first Sunday after school had let out for the summer found Burt and Noah in a rather heated discussion at the garage, Burt had told Kurt that he didn't need to come, and that he and Noah would be home early. The day was over, early as promised, and now he just had to get Noah to see reason before they went home.

"I have looked at the standing of the Titans in the league. With only the school classes, you have almost no chance of getting a scholarship for college…" Noah interrupted Burt angrily

"I know we're not that good, but I'm the best of the team, I know I'm not the quarter back but surely they look at what we are able to do and not only at the standing." Burt sighted, he had thought that Noah had looked into it a little more.

"Sure, you can probably get a scholarship for some community college in Ohio, but what about Sarah and Beth? Kurt are going to New York, and while I know he is more than willing to keep on supporting you until the girls are grown up, or at least until you are out of college, I am not willing to let him give up un neither his dream, nor his chance at getting out of here. You know that he is slowly dying in this town. There is not room for people like Kurt here; he would have to continue hiding for the rest of his life. And while I do not doubt that he easily could become a doctor or a lawyer, with his grades, that isn't where his dreams are. Are you really ready to destroy his dreams, or take away the only mother Beth has, not to mention take away the first mother Sarah has had, that she can rely on?" Noah looked stricken by what Burt had said. No he could never destroy his little family or Kurt's future like that.

He looked down, and asked in a small voice "What can I do? You are right I can't do any of that, but what can I do?" he was almost in tears when he finished his question. Life had finally started looking good, and now there was a time limit on his happy life.

"Kurt's grandmother, well we call her grandmother, she is the only one he have ever known, lives in Europe. Normally I'll send Kurt on summer camp, to heighten his chances at getting into a good college, but with Beth still so young, not to mention that I don't think it would be a good idea to separate you four just yet, sending you on different camps, or even finding one that will allow Beth will be difficult. But as I mentioned Kathrin lives in Europe, in Paris more precisely, and I thought of sending all of you to her for the summer, and letting you live with her while you are taking lessons in different things that will help you. I know that there is a football team which has pretty good international standing, just a little away from Kathrin's place, which offers summer training, but is not in fact a camp, for those interested. That would look good on your application, especially if you continue going there every summer until graduation."

Noah started to look hopeful, and then his face fell. "What about Kurt, I mean, sure he would probably like visiting his grandma, I doubt he sees her all that much, with her being in Europe and everything, but what about summer camp for Kurt?" Burt laughed.

He was shaking his head and chuckling while explaining. "Are you kidding? Paris has some of the best vocal trainers, dance trainers and design schools in all of Europe, it won't be a question about if he has anything worthwhile to do, it will be a question of what he has the time for. And before you think of Sarah; there are a lot of summer schools for her to learn from, and if she wishes for instructions in anything extraocular, then it's just a question of finding the right teacher. Not to mention the fact that Kathrin misses having children around, and will probably wish to teach her everything form ballroom manners to how to make French food."

Noah started smiling along with Burt, and it was like a weight, that Burts first words had put on his shoulders, was removed. This must be what it was like to have a father, someone who found the problem, but also brought the solutions. He could get used to this.

Burt took a deep breath. "Now I just have to convince Kurt that this is a good idea."

Noah looked questioningly at Burt, but when he opened his mouth it wasn't the question he had thought of that came out. "What about work? Not only will I not be working, I won't be learning either. It will put us way behind the estimated plan. I really like working here and I really need the money, not only for my college, but for Sarah and Beth's too. And what about paying for the trip and lessons? I don't have that kind of money right now, even without having to pay for food or most stuff for the girls, it sounds expensive."

Oh yeah… the money problem, no matter what, Noah really didn't like what he called charity. He accepted that Kurt helped with the girls, even he saw Kurt as a mother to them, and who could deny someone there right to spoil their children, but whenever Burt offered to pay for something, that wasn't food,( apparently Noah didn't think that there was anything like charity going on when it was food he was offered, or maybe he saw it as Kurt providing it, due to him doing the actually cooking, he had after all protested at him paying during their Sunday dinners at the steak house) he protested that he earned money now, and that the reason he worked so hard was so that he could pay for his family. It hurt Burt a little that he wasn't seen as family by Noah, but at least Noah didn't say anything to Sarah calling him grandpa, or Kurt calling him that to Sarah and Beth. It was probably just a question of time, and rooted in Noah's long held independence.

Burt started thinking; he didn't think that him paying or, as it was, Kathrin paying, for the trip and lessons was a problem. And after he had talked with Kurt, he could get Kurt to convince Noah of taking charity, just this once. But Noah was right in the point that he would miss out on learning time. It was no problem for Burt to hire a mechanic for the summer. There were a lot of college kids who could find their way in a garage and who would like to earn some money in their holiday. But it was a problem that Noah would get behind; it would mean that he would be forced to hire someone else until Noah had caught up. But maybe… his best man André, who he had met through his lovely wife while he was courting her, owned a garage for fixing old expensive cars, for the rich Europeans, and as it was, it wasn't that far from Kathrin's place, he would certainly be able to travel the distance. And André still owed him a favor for the thing with the stalker. Maybe he could get André to take on Noah for the summer, he wouldn't earn anything, but he would still be learning.

Burt explained that he might have a solution to the problem, but that he would have to talk with an old friend first. And with most of the problems out of the way, and with Noah's promise not to speak of the summer plans with Kurt until Burt had talked to him, they went home.

…o0O0o…

That evening, when Kurt and Noah was putting Sarah to bed, as she had recently started to demand both a story and a song before bed, Burt called his old friend André Brisbois.

When the boys came down, Burt asked Kurt for a private talk, and Noah went down to their room, to spend a little private time with his youngest daughter. On his way down Burt nodded at him and gave a thumb up, everything was in order. He decided to explain the garage plan on the next day, when he had convinced Kurt of his summer idea.

Kurt sat in front of his father, and gave him a happy smile, it seemed that he wasn't really let down over the fact that he couldn't, or rather wouldn't, go on summer camp. But Burt was sure that even then, if he had a little while to think on it, he would find his father's solution to be a good alternative.

"I have spoken to your grand-mére; she would like you to visit this summer…" Kurt interrupted him, what was it with his kids and their interruptions, it wasn't good manners.

"Dad I told you, I can't leave Beth or Sarah, and I can't take them with me all the way to France. What about Noah?"

"If you didn't interrupt me, I would have told you that I have already spoken with Noah, and we agreed that he could go with you. You can live at your grandmother's place and Noah will start in a camp for football, but will only be there during the training hours, and he will take mechanic lessons from an old friend of mine. Meanwhile I want you to find out what classes you will want to take, be they designer classes, singing lessons or dance lessons, or even a combination, or something else. But you need this for your college applications, being in glee won't get you very far, especially not without any solos." At this he send his son a hard stare, he knew that he blew that song. And it irritated him that even when he had talked with the school, his son still didn't feel safe to give his best and get the solo.

"I also want you to talk with Noah and Sarah about what she want to do during the day. If she wants to stay at your grandmothers place, Kathrin is more than happy to have her, but she might want to have some dance classes, or maybe French lessons, I don't know, figure it out, and preferably fast, as you are leaving on Friday."

Kurt started to look exited, he could both continue taking care of the girls, visit his beloved grand-mére and have lessons in his favorite subjects, but his face froze at the next words from his father.

"And Kurt, you can go as you like, male female, hell you can even dress as a superhero, no one there is going to judge you, not your grandmother and not Noah or Sarah, and it's not like you really care for the people you will never meet again."

Kurt swallowed thickly, even as his father smiled slightly at him. "And what about you daddy, are you going to be okay with me not being your little man, at least for the summer?" Kurt's voice was wobbling, and his eyes had become blank from his scared tears. But if he didn't ask now, he would never have the courage.

His father took him into his arms and softly answered his terrified child. "I have always known that you wasn't comfortable being seen as a boy. Im not saying you want to be a girl, although if you do I would still love you, I'm just saying, that there have to be a reason for all those dresses in your size in your closet."

Kurt started trembling now. "Oh Gucci, does Noah know, no one was supposed to know, dad they'll kill me, I quite literally won't survive."

"Yes Noah knows, no neither he nor I would ever tell anyone. Don't you think we know how dangerous it is to let people here know. That's the primary reason I want you out of here. When you go to New York, you can be who you want to be. But so can you now, at least for the summer."

They stood for a long time in their embrace, long enough for Noah to come up and check on them, letting Kurt get all of his fears out of the system. Slowly he started to loosen up again, and his breaths became steady, and after a big yawn from Kurt, the embrace ended, and Kurt was send to bed.

Burt looked over at the kitchen door, and signaled for Noah to come closer. He entered the living room, with Beth in his arms.

Burt sighted, and pulled his hand down over his face. "I need you to help him, this is going to be a big challenge for him, and I won't be there for him, be sure you are." He said in warning, and went to bed, with a hope, that his child would finally have a chance of finding out, who he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 9

The rest of the week was spent in chaos.

There was packing, both clothing and baby furniture, at least until Kurt put his foot down, and insisted on buying new furniture for the summer, he argued that bringing the furniture would be as expensive as buying new, and that they would have to bring it again next year, making it the more expensive solution.

There was choosing their activities for the summer;

Sarah would, as Burt suggested, take lessons in French, dancing and surprisingly fencing, and would use the rest of the time where Kurt and Noah was otherwise engage with her new arriére-grand-mére, or in English great-grand-mother, learning French culture and house holding, as she told Noah while Kurt was listening; she wanted to be like her mam- as Kurt.

Meanwhile Kurt would be taking classes at Parson Paris, in fashion, plus he had established a connection to a dance group where he would train free dance and be instructed in things like planning chorography, and he would also be having a private home teacher in vocal training.

Noah would be sharing Kurt's vocal training teacher, would be training under PARIS MOUSQUETAIRES, which was a 2nd division football team, in their summer program for high schoolers, and would be working and learning at André Brisbois' garage primarily on how to restore cars, but he would learn all the basis that he hadn't learned yet too. And while he wouldn't be payed, André had agreed to write a letter for his college application, when he had been there for the summer before his senior year.

Meanwhile Beth would be taken care of by Kathrin.

Normally all these arrangements, at the last minute, would be impossible, but due to Kathrin's money and connections this was possible. Noah couldn't quite figure out how, but he was rather relived that it was.

Burt had another emotionally tiring talk with Kurt, and the end result was that Burt called Kathrin, and informed her that she would be visited by Noah, Sarah and Beth Puckerman, and Kate, shorted to Kat, Hummel.

Kurt had packed all of his self-designed and sewn dresses, and none of his male clothing, but the ones he would be traveling in. the last part due to possible problems with security, as he was registered as the very much Male Kurt Hummel in his passport.

Sarah had also insisted on packing all of her dresses, but ended up only taking the ones Kurt had sewn for her, due to too little room in the luggage. She had also, in secret, but with the unsaid approval of Burt and Noah, been training in French especially the word maman, which she planned to call Kurt, for the summer at least.

Burt had agreed to look after nana Puckerman, and continue their Saturday dinners together, but would be eating at the retirement home, due to Burt's missing skills in the kitchen, and nana's age.

They almost forgot to tell Carole and Finn about their plan for the summer, and when they remembered on Thursday, Finn was intolerable in his jalousie, and ones again Noah had to step in, to make Kurt forgive Finn enough to agree to keep in contact, and of course bring home a souvenir.

…o0O0o…

Friday they were up almost with the sun, they weren't to leave with the plane until 12 am but due to the plane leaving from 'Port Columbus International Airport' which lay 100 miles from their home and Kurt's insistence on both healthy breakfast, going over the luggage a final time, and arriving in good time, they had to be up at 5 am.

Once they had arrived at the airport, they almost had to go back when they couldn't find Sarah and Beth's passports', but luckily after calming down, Kurt remembered putting them in his carry on, due to the fear of forgetting them.

So while Noah was looking reproachfully at Kurt, amongst everyone hugging Burt goodbye and after almost getting stopped in the security, due to a nail clipper of all things, they boarded the plane, and of to France they went.

…o0O0o…

Once they landed in 'Paris Charles De Gaulle Airport' everyone was tired, and while Kurt was carrying Beth, Sarah was in Noah's arms. This made getting the 4 suitcases rather difficult, but they managed. Waiting on them in the entrance hall, was a rather dapper young French man with a suit, a hat, looking similar to the old drivers hats in the old English movies, and a sign which said 'HUMMEL/PUCKERMAN'.

…o0O0o…

Noah was tired. The whole trip had been more exhausting than anything he had done before, including full days training with the football team.

Who knew that; sitting still on a seat, with slightly too little legroom, while getting a normally quiet baby to stop screaming, and helping an, apparently terrified of heights, 8 year old throw up with in the bag, meanwhile defending the two terrified children to strangers, while 21km (68000ft.) in the air, would be so tiring. Not him that's for sure.

And he would have to do the same at the end of summer. Somebody better kill him soon, or he might just start crying.

At least the last part of the travel seemed to go well. Both Sarah and Beth were sleeping, so no crying or throwing up, and it were kind of cool to be driving within a Bentley. It was a rather cool car, and after the last 24 hours he couldn't even get himself to wish for a Ferrari.

As the car started to slow down, he saw that they were on a residential street. Or at least what would count as one among the disgustingly rich. They had been moving down the street for like 2 minutes, and had only past 5 houses(if they counted both sides), and they weren't driving that slow.

As they came up to the gates to the 4th house on the left side, the gates opened, and they drove in, in front of the house.

Had he never watched Harry Potter, he wouldn't know how to describe the house but with the words; big and extravagant. But as it was he had a rather adept comparison. It looked almost exactly like Malfoy manor. The similarities were actually rather eerie, and he couldn't help himself but to comment to Kurt.

"I really hope Voldemort have vacated the building… I'm not sharing a room with him."

And at Kurt's affronted and quite frankly hilarious face, he started laughing. He must have been more tired than he thought he was, because after he started laughing, he just couldn't stop again. He actually started becoming a little panicked.

Suddenly a smack sounded, and he stopped laughing, due to the smarting in his cheek.

Kurt just lifted an eyebrow. "Are you finished yet?"

Noah looked down, and nodded softly. Kurt gave a curt nod of his head, lifted Beth out of the car, and started moving towards the front door.

Noah just stood looking after him for a little while. What was that? Kurt had never been like that before, at least not since Beth was born.

Maybe he was just tired too! Or maybe… maybe he was terrified with the thought of living like a girl, scared of the thought that he couldn't do it, that someone would discover his duplicity. How could Noah have forgotten what a challenge Kurt… or rather Kate had in front of him!

…o0O0o…

Noah was awoken from his self-despising stupor, by a yell.

"Kurt…"

He hurriedly picked up Sarah; god was he happy to have such fantastic guns, and even then, she was kind of heavy, and followed Kurt and his youngest daughter towards the fast talking, hugging lady, who had to be Kathrin, Kurt's grandmother.

"… been such a long time, and you have become so pretty. I was kind of surprised at hearing the news, it's an awfully young age to become a parent, but you have always been very responsible so I won't try to talk you out of it. I expect it's a little too late anyway. Oh this must be Noah, and your eldest Sarah. Such a lovely girl. Now come on in, you must be dead on your feet's; I have always hated the trans-Atlantic plane travel. It's horrible, even when you fly on first class. That's why I always travel by boat. Now don't be shy Noah dear, and don't worry. Alaire will take your luggage. Let's get the little ones to bed. And then you can tell me all about…"

Alaire had to be the driver, because he was moving half of the luggage inside of the house right now. Noah felt overwhelmed, while Kurt just smiled and nodded along. But even then, when Noah looked closely he could see how tense he still was. Well nothing he could do would help right now. He just had to wait until Kurt changed to Kat and see how it went, nothing else for it.

…o0O0o…

After 12 hours of travel all of them were tired, and even though the time was 6 am, they needed at least a couple of hours of sleep. So after agreeing that Kathrin, or as she insisted grand-mere, that she would wake them up at 12 am. And after leaving a sleeping Beth with her, they were shown to each their own room, to get a little sleep.

Noah turned over again in the big bed. Who would know that he would be so used to sharing a bed with Kurt after such a short time. He simply couldn't sleep alone anymore.

He took a deep breath, and softly opened the door to Kurt- sorry Kate's room, just to see if he was asleep, and assure himself that everything was well. Before going back to the bed and try to get some sleep.

But as he looked in, Kurt lifted his head, gave a tired chuckle, and lifted the blanked.

"What are you standing around for, we only have four hours of rest left so stop woolgathering, and just come to bed."

Noah couldn't stop the smile on his face, as he slipped under the blanket. He breathed Kurt's smell in deep, and within minutes both of them were asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 10

When Kathrin came up to wake up Kurt, so he could wake the rest of his little family, she got a shock.

While Burt had told her that Kurt had taken the children of Noah Puckerman as his own, she only believed that he saw Noah himself as a friend. Maybe even a kind of brother. But the picture they made within Kurt's bed said something else. They lay interwoven with each other, quite frankly it looked like a lovers embrace, and Noah wouldn't be the first man who got someone pregnant before discovering his interest in his own sex.

But no. She wouldn't say anything. They were both old and responsible enough to be parents, so she wouldn't disempower them by calling them out on their relationship, even though she would talk with Kurt about it in private later. After all it wasn't like they could produce another child by being together, no matter whether it was Kurt or Kate.

But she would have to move Noah's luggage into this room, it would also make it easier for them to take care of Beth during the night then.

She went over to the bed, and softly woke Kurt, without waking Noah. She knew that he would properly prefer to dress in private, as a girl, for the first time. Plus she had a couple of gifts for him.

She waited until he had pulled himself out of Noah's arms, and out of the bed (Funnily enough he wasn't at all red in the face, like she would have expected, due to her seeing them in bed.), before she pushed him into the attached bathroom.

"I have a little present for you." Her words made him pick up. He had always loved presents. "I talked to your father, while you guys were sleeping, and from what he told me you have had no thoughts on how to appear a woman, except for the clothing. Now I know that they say clothing makes a woman, but for a male to bare woman clothing, and not just to appear as being in drag, some accessories are needed." Kurt was looking scared now. Looking like he was in drag was the last thing he wished. He would rather wear Noah's clothing, than be laughed at like that.

"Now don't lose your shine, you just need a little extra, no shame in that." She quickly comforted her beloved grandson.

And then she started to take things out of the bag she was holding, which Kurt hadn't noticed before now.

"While a lot of young girls are rather flat in the chest area, they are seldom as flat as a boy, and if they are, they are often times mistaken as a boy. It isn't right, but that's how it is. So I have bought a BH with implants, you will need more of these, but until we can go out and get some fitted, this one will have to last."

As she was talking, she was showing him how to put it on, and as he looked down his front, it really looked like he had breasts.

"Now I know that you normally take care of most of the hair on your body, do continue doing that, but the hair on your head is a big problem. Your styling is masculine, and will not be seen as something a woman would do, outside of the most artistic areas. So I bought you a real hair wig, in as close to your own color as I could get. This is how you put it on…"

And so it continued for half an hour. Makeup, shoes, underwear, and when she was finished, he could take all of it off again, as he needed to bath and get ready for the day.

Kathrin left the boy she saw as a grandson, to finish up, and wake his partner. She would take that talk with him when they were all up and had eaten. Maybe on the shopping trip, for the duplicates, and right fits for his 'costume'.

She didn't like to call it a costume, after all she needed much of the same things when she had breast cancer some years ago, but she didn't know what else to call it.

Maybe outfit?!

It didn't matter, they would talk later during the needed shopping trip.

…o0O0o…

"Noah… Noah, you have to wake up now, or you won't be able to go to sleep tonight… Noah" Noah burrowed his face into the pillow, but opened an eye. He had to still be dreaming. A beautiful girl was trying to wake him up. She wasn't the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but she was at least an eight.

He let his eyes travel from the long, thin and perfectly proportioned legs, which came out from under a short sexy, but not 'in your face' dress. Over the thin, but lovely rounded hips, the small waist, the small but perky breast, over the long and shiny loose hair (he had never told either Quinn or Santanna that he didn't like when they put up their hair, but he definitely preferred it loose), up to lovely green-blue eyes in a face that… "KURT"

Kurt just looked amused at him "yes who did you think it was? My grand-mere? And by the way, from now on, until the day we go home, I'm Kat, or Kate if you prefer that." He gave Noah another amused look, and swept the blanket of off him. "Up you go, or you won't get anything to eat."

Noah let his head fall back on the pillow, and when he looked up again, after a long speech to himself about how he did not find Kurt-Kate attractive, he was alone in the room.

When Noah finally came down, after a long cold shower, and yet another pep-talk about the newly christened Kate's attractiveness, he couldn't find the kitchen.

After finally finding the kitchen, near the back of the house, he was told by the cook (because of course Kathrin had a cook), that he could find his family in the dinner room, just to the right of the front door.

When he finally found the rest of them, Kur- Kate just raised an eyebrow at him, apparently the only one who had discovered that he had entered the room.

"Got lost" was the answer. And yet again, all he could read on Kate's face was amusement. It seemed to Noah as if she was finally comfortable again. Something she hadn't been since she decided she wanted to live the summer as a girl.

He was still dead tired, but he hadn't much more than sat down and filled his plate, before he was told, that he had the girls for the day, as Kate needed some essentials.

Normally he would be happy to be able to enjoy a day with his daughters. But neither he nor Sarah had had all that much sleep, and she would start being unbearly in about an hour or so, and he couldn't even allow her to sleep, as she would be unable to fall asleep tonight. And Beth had started to begin clinging to her mother- to Kate lately, and would not be happy to wake up and not find her there.

He tried to convince the two women that they should make a family trip out of it, but almost got yelled at, for being a pervert. Not that he even knew what it was they were going to buy.

So finally, he accepted his fate, and let Kate and Kathrin leave in the Bentley, for their little shopping excursion.

…o0O0o…

Kurt- not he had to remember, it was Kate now. If he didn't remember, how could he expect Noah to remember?

Kate and Kathrin set course at the other side of Paris. Kathrin lived at the outskirts of Paris, but where they were headed were apparently also on the outskirts, just on the other side of centrum.

Kate was a little scared that they would have to go to shops, especially for transvestites, as he didn't want to be seen enter that kind of shops, not even by people he never had or will know.

As they passed a hospital, and started to slow down, he got a little confused. Why place that kind of shops so close to a hospital, normally shops that close by were for prosthesis', medicine and ads for people to move freely. Not for getting a man to look like a woman.

As they entered the shop, with Kathrin talking a mile a minute, without Kate understanding a word she was saying due to nerves, the shop assistant came toward them, and as she came in front of them, she drew Kathrin into a hug, while enthusiastically greeting her, like an old friend.

Kate started to believe that maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. She just didn't understand why her grand-mere seemed known in the shop.

"… and this is my granddaughter Kate, she needs at least two other pairs, as she is a rather active lady, but we better hurry. I would love to spend all day, but it is Saturday, and we have a lot of shopping in front of us." As Kate tuned in on what her grand-mere was prattling on about, she also became conscious of what the shop was selling. Breasts. No really, they were selling fake breasts. But instead of seeming trashy, it seemed like it was for people who had at one time had breasts, and had, maybe like her grand-mere, because of cancer, had the breasts removed.

She was wondering what excuse her grand-mere was giving for her needing two, and at her age, but didn't care over much when she understood that she wouldn't be seen as a transvestite here, only as a very unfortunate young lady.

Soon they were leaving the shop again, as she had decided she wanted the same size as Kathrin had picked out for her, due to the obvious approval from a sleep logged Noah.

Kathrin continued talking about nothing as they continued on to the next stop. She knew that right now Kate wouldn't catch much of what she was saying, so she prattled on about nothing for a while.

The next stop was a lingerie shop. At first Kate felt very out of place, but as her grand-mere continued handing her things, and gave her compliments for almost all of it, even though it was kind of weird for her to have her grand-mere see her in underwear, and lingerie at that, she started to enjoy the excursion.

They used, what was usually the amount he would use on a month, on lingerie. And they weren't even finished yet.

Next stop were a shoe shop, and while she had always wanted to try walking in those high heels, which gave the best figure, he accepted that he would probably just end up on his ass in those, and ended up choosing some sensible heels. But even if he couldn't have the heels he wanted, he could at least get enough different kinds, to have them compliment his outfits.

He primarily chose Mary Jane's but he also got a few of the other kinds, even if he knew that he pointed heels would probably kill his feet.

As they moved on to, what was apparently the last stop of the day, a combined hairdresser and beauty parlor, Kathrin turned to Kate and started talking seriously.

"Now I didn't say anything before, course you seemed a little preoccupied, but I know that getting a haircut can't be all that new and exciting, so let's talk now."

Kate turned her excitement, over what had happened so far today, down, and nodded acceptingly. She was ready to talk about whatever serious topic Kathrin apparently felt a need to discuss.

"I am not scolding you. Even if you are not legally an adult, you have taken adult responsibilities on yourself, by becoming a parent to Beth and Sarah, and as such I will treat you like an adult."

Now Kate started to become a little scared, what did she want to talk about that deserved such an opening?

"How long have you and Noah been sleeping together?" oh it was just that. She must have been surprised at seeing them together on the bed.

"I hope you are aware that should things not work out for the two of you, it will be Beth and Sarah who pays the price, so I hope you are very responsible, and talk things trough together?!" No- wait- what, she thought that Noah and her was a couple! But why… no wait… she had seen them in bed together, and when they left after lunch, Noah had done his usual, kiss on the cheek "goodbye sweetheart" routine.

As Kathrin continued giving relationship advice for being in a 'mature and responsible' relationship, which included children, Kate got more and more red in the face. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore.

She burst out laughing… and laughing… and laughing. When she finally calmed down, it was to a cross and confused Kathrin, and a rather disgruntled driver. The shock of her laughter had almost made him crash the car.

"grand-mere. We are not a couple. At least not in the way that we are having sex, I guess you can call us a couple in any other way. So don't you start getting angry at Noah if he finds a girl to have some fun with. He likes sex. And grand-mere. Just because I look and/or acts like a girl, doesn't mean I look like that down there." The last part was said with a blush, but before he could continue, an equally red Kathrin interrupted him.

"Fine… I understand… no need to go into details. It isn't really my business what you do to each other, I just thought… well doesn't matter. Just forget I said anything. We are here now; let's go in, we have a time slot in 5 minutes." And with those words, a still pink Kathrin De la Roche left the car.

As she sat in the chair, getting a haircut in her fake hair, she thought on what Kathrin had said. Not the part about them being a couple having sex, but the part of being in a responsible adult relationship, which was needed when children was involved. And she had to think on it. Because even though Noah and her wasn't having sex, they were in a relationship, in every way that counted. What this meant was pretty obvious. They had to talk, and talk seriously, about their expectations, and what the rules were considering they had to go elsewhere to find sex.

Not that it mattered much right now, at least not for her. But Noah had been in celibacy for almost half a year now. No one had wanted to have sex with someone who got someone pregnant. But no one knew that right now, so he was free to find someone to have sex with here in Paris if he wanted.

But what would that mean for Kate. She was, in every way that counted, Beth and Sarah's mother, and how would people look at her, if her putative boyfriend/ husband, was having sex with people not her.

They definitely had to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 11

It was 6 pm before they were back, and as they entered the house, they could hear baby screams and yelling from the right side of the house.

As they entered the family living room, it became obvious that both of the children, and probably Noah too, was dead on their feet. The two newcomers looked at each other, and Kathrin hurried to the kitchen, to get dinner served as soon as possible, so everyone could go to bed.

Meanwhile; Kate swept in, picked Beth up from Noah's arms, which resulted in immediate silence from that front, kissed Noah on the chin, and hugged a frustrated, tired and crying Sarah to his chest.

"Shh, everything is alright, we're all tired, why don't we go to the dinner room, and get something to eat, and then go to bed afterwards? Hmm? I'm sure that once everyone have gotten something to eat, and a good night's sleep, everything seems much more reasonable."

Normally she would have come with a sarcastic remark instead, but it was obvious that they both was so tired and worn out, that should she do so, it would just have started another argument, and it really was time to get Sarah to bed again. And while she had had a good day, she too, was more than ready to find her bed, and sleep for the next 12 hours.

…o0O0o…

After they had eaten and put Sarah to bed. Kate remembered that they still hadn't got any baby furniture. But before she could panic, Noah opened the door to her, or what was obviously going to be their, bedroom, and showed her the baby cot and changing table, which must have been put in there by one of the servants of her grandmother.

They quickly completed the going to bed routine they had perfected over the last couple of months, with Kate taking a little extra time due to the wig and make up, and went to bed.

Blessed sleep.

…o0O0o…

The next day were spent with catching up for Kate and Kathrin, and getting to know each other for Kathrin and the rest.

Noah and Sarah finally got a tour of the manor, which Noah still called Malfoy manor within the shelter of his mind. And they got the logistics of getting to and from their various activities down pat, in preparation for Monday.

The day continued quietly, and after another short day, as they were all still a little jetlagged they again went to sleep, looking forward to the next day, and its various activities.

…o0O0o…

Kates schedule was rather packed. But she loved it.

She was instantly popular at Parson, due to her looks, manners and abilities in the classroom. Not to mention her creativity. When the other summer school student figured out that she had designed and sewn her own, and her daughters' clothing, she only became even more popular, and never needed to search for a partner in group projects. It was something she wasn't used to from when she was Kurt.

As Kurt all of his group project partners were either girls, or guys who started the project with threatening him and clearly telling him that they were straight and therefore not interested. Something that had always frustrated him. He was gay, not a predator, and quite frankly found most of his project partners as far from appealing as possible.

In the dance group she worked with, she was also an instant hit. They loved the stuff she could already do, like ballet and disco, and worked with her on breakdance, freestyle and ballroom dancing (it surprised her that they had any use for the last part, but as soon as she saw one of the choreographed sequences she noticed that it was very useful, and bound the sequence together) and thought her how to make her own choreographing. Just for short sequences in the beginning, but slowly working up to a whole song.

The only thing that frustrated her, at both Parson and the dance group, was the fact that with popularity came the would-be-boyfriends.

But she not only felt wrong in agreeing on a date with someone who thought her fully female. She also had an agreement with Noah, that should they want sex, they went to another part of town, under a different name, so as not to be recognized.

Noah had, when she had told him she wasn't at all ready to sex, but would have loved getting a date, and experiencing her first kiss, not only promised her that should she want to, he would date her, and as long as she never told anyone, especially Burt and Finn, would even be more than ready to kiss her.

As he told her "You're not ugly as a guy. But as a girl your drop dead gorgeous, and as you're not asking for sex, I'm more than willing to get on with the rest."

So all in all she was enjoying her summer, and had, just a few weeks in, started to look for places for her first date. She was not going to say no, just because Noah wasn't gay. Especially as Noah was quite trained in delivering good dates. And due to the fact that he knew the truth, about her true gender.

Noah meanwhile had a good time on the football team. The language spoken was English, due to all the different nationalities of the players, and even though everyone spoke English well, most of the guys was interested in getting better. As such Noah was never missing in conversation partners. Even then, they seldom spoke of personal stuff. As such Noah never mentioned his family, or where he lived while in France.

This resulted in a rather big shock for his teammates just before their first game, three weeks into the training.

Kate showed up with Beth in her arms, and Sarah at her side.

Now normally this wouldn't have surprised his teammates, as they would just think Sarah and Beth his sisters and Kate the babysitter. But when Sarah hailed him by yelling "daddy" and Kate giving him a good luck kiss on the cheek (an action that would normally have confused him, but as they had become more and more tactile it didn't even register), followed by Sarah telling him "Maman thought we should come but grand-mere had a meeting she couldn't change, so it's just us." And Noah thanking Kate, clearly indicating that she was the mentioned 'maman', they were floored.

They had seen him as a rather typical teenager, and now reconciling that picture with him being a father, having close contact with, or maybe even being married to, the mother of his child, not to mention the confusion over Sarah's age compared to Noah's, unsettled most of them.

Noah didn't notice this, but Kate did. And as she didn't want them to be unsettled while on the field, as not only would it end in them loosing, but might result in accidents, she smiled sweetly at them and told them that Sarah was Noah's sister, whom he had adopted. The confusion over who she was to Noah, she didn't register, and as such let them figure out for themselves. She was after all already mentioned as Sarah's mother. A moniker she had gotten used to in the last 3 weeks.

Even with his teammate's confusion over his personal information, they won the game.

And after the game, they delivered Sarah and Beth to Kathrin, and spend a happy first date at a little restaurant called L'Eden, where they served kosher food, finished by a trip around one of the many parks. When they came home, Kate was almost kissed, but the kiss was hindered by Sarah showing up.

When they lay in bed later that night, Kate couldn't help but whispering a quiet thank you. Her first date was just as she had always imagined it to be.

…o0O0o…

Noah's work at the garage was very rewarding. He not only learned all that he would have learned, had he stayed in Lima and worked at Burt's garage all summer. He also learned a lot about what was needed to restore an old car, so it looked and worked as new, things he wouldn't have learned in Lima for many a year, if ever.

The talk at the garage was more mature and personal, as such his workmates knew all about him being a father of two, and due to an ill-timed question, resulting in a distracted answer, all of them knew he shared a bed with Kate. Only André knew that it was innocent; as he knew Kate's true identity as Kurt, he was all but ready to kill Noah, hadn't he explained himself.

Their shared vocal training went well.

While Kate worked on getting a greater range, both higher and lower, and worked on holding a tone for longer while belting. Noah trained in getting a clearer tone, and all the technical things he really should have learned about his voice in Glee.

As Kate explained to Noah after the first lesson, where Noah had been deeply impressed at learning so much in such a short time, glee was, as it said, a club for joyous song, but it wasn't like they were taught anything. Neither singing nor choreography or anything else, but the specific musical numbers they were showcasing.

…o0O0o…

The Monday after Noah's Saturday game Kate's first big project started. Up until then they had been taught, everything from worldwide social studies, to how to use a sewing machine. Now they got the project of making a runway outfit, which in 2 weeks would be showcased to each other, and judged by the teachers. It was their only chance for getting judged before the big project they would as an exam project, and their only chance for getting criticized without it counting.

Kate began to use all of the extra time she and Noah had used on getting to know the city, on getting the project done. She had decided that she would do a woman's suit, instead of the big dresses, only useful on the red carpet, the rest of the students were making.

While she could have made one of the many dresses she had designed a long time ago, she would rather take the challenge as it was meant, and do the process from the bottom up. This of course resulted in less time to spend with her family, and as Noah was the less pushy of them, he got less time.

In the last three days before the end of the project, Noah and Kate only saw each other at dinner time, and while in bed. They didn't even go to bed at the same time, as Kate worked on her project until late into the night.

But all this extra work brought results. When they were evaluated and grated on their project, Kate scored top marks, and had only one thing mentioned about her project. It wasn't even a critic, it was a question on why she had chosen the fabric she had, as she had chosen a combination of silk and wool, and as her answer was satisfactory, she didn't feel it counted.

As Noah had been so proud of her, she got her first kiss. It wasn't planed, and there was no building up to it. When Noah saw her big smile, and shine eyes, he just reached over and kissed her.

Even though being kissed like that was a big deal for Kate, neither of them let it stop the ease they had in each other's company. And although they became even more tactile after that, nothing else changed.

Noah was still straight, and Kate was still the mother of his daughters.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 12

The Wednesday after Kurt presented his first project, Sarah was to have her first match in fencing. She hadn't fenced before this summer, and was therefore rather nerves about her match. She wasn't to fight with the beginners she was taking classes with, as they were mostly much younger than her, but with those in her age-class.

One of the parents to one of the other beginners in Sarah's age group sat beside Kate and Noah. The family resembles between Sarah and Noah was rather obvious, and the woman must have thought so to, as she immediately started talking to Noah about Sarah's abilities.

"Your sister is really good. I have been too all the classes, and it is amazing how fast she's learning. Just look at her. She is way ahead of my Charles. Look, look now; see she almost landed a hit. Your parents must be very proud of her. Of course we are also proud of Charles, we wanted him to start fencing years ago, like my husband, but he never really wanted, we are so happy that he want to do it now, even though it is a little late, and…" on and on she talked, without letting Noah get a word in edgewise.

After Sarah had finished her match, due to losing to another girl who obviously had been fencing for years, she sought out Noah and Kate.

"Daddy, maman did you see? I almost had her with that quick stab before she hit me in the leg. Wasn't I good." The middle-aged woman looked around for Sarah and Noah's parents, and her chin almost hit the ground when Noah and Kate were the only ones who moved towards Sarah, and embraced her, while complimenting her fight.

When she turned toward her neighbor on the other side of her and whispered, but far from quietly, about the unnaturalness of having children so young, Kate's back straightened in anger, and she turned around to face the noisy woman.

" _Excuse me, but what right do you have to speak like that about my family. I can assure you that my granddaughter and her partner are some of the best parents around. And I will furthermore tell you that none of my great-grandchildren are in any way losing out by having young parents, so kindly mind your own business."_ Before Kate got the chance to give the women a piece of her mind, her grand-mere interrupted and verbally shamed the noisy woman, in French.

Noah, who hadn't understood neither what the woman had said about them, nor what Kathrin had said in defense, but who had understood that something was going on, due to Kates sudden anger, almost started laughing at the other parents face after the shaming. But when he was about to trash-talk the woman to Kate, he was stopped by the sniffling of his eldest daughter.

(Sarah must have been a genius, according to Noah, due to her fast grasp of the French language. Not that she was in any way fluent, and her spoken sentences seldom made much sense, but she understood a lot more French than what Noah thought should be possible at this point in time. The truth was that even though Sarah had a particular grasp on languages, the fact that most of the day she heard nothing but French, and that every time she had a question about what this or that word meant she was answered, played a large part in her absorption of the language. )

Sarah, who had obviously understood the meaning of what was being said, if not every word, had to hold her tears back. Why was it bad that her parents were young? Samantha from her class had really old parents, and she always complained about how they never did anything with her. And even if her new parents were rather young, considering they weren't even out of high school yet, they were fantastic, and way better than her birth mother had ever been. And even if her daddy had been really young when she was born, she knew that he had taken care of her since she was really little, according to her nana's stories.

Noah hurriedly took Sarah in his arms, and lifted her up, like he used to do when she was little. Meanwhile he send a scathing look at the shamefaced woman. Why had she said that? What was her reason for trying to destroy this happy day? His eyes met with his co-parent's, and they hurriedly concentrated all of their attention to Sarah once again, who they soon had happily chatting about the match.

Together the family enjoyed the rest of the matches, far away from Charles mother. Sarah confessed to her parents; that even though she liked Charles, she hadn't much liked his mother, not even the first time she met her.

…o0O0o…

Kate, who among her Parson colleagues was called Kat, was bombarded with questions to get to meet her family the next day. It turned out that one of the guys who had tried to get Kat to go on a date with him had witnessed the drama of the day before. He had talked with one of his friends on the school, and soon everyone knew that Kat's daughter was 8 years old, and that she was married to the father. As no one had asked for her age previously, they just assumed that she must be older than she looked. This didn't mean that she wouldn't have had her daughter earlier than what was probably legal (there was only so much younger you could look before it became ridiculous), but it did make everyone question her and her 'husband's' story.

…o0O0o…

Kurt sat quietly in his and Noah's bedroom. He had sat staring at the dress for the day for almost an hour now; his family must have started to wonder where he was, as he was supposed to have met up with them for a trip to Disneyland Paris ten minutes ago.

He lifted his head when he heard the door quietly open. It was Noah.

Noah got a shock when he saw Kurt, because this was Kurt, not Kate. No wig or fake breasts, no makeup and while he was shaved all over his body, he was sitting in a pair of boxers, with a bare chest. He seemed almost lost.

"Hi… what's wrong? You're not dressed yet! Have you changed your mind about coming with?" he didn't really know how to address his co-parent. He looked like Kurt, for the first time outside of bedtime since they arrived, but he had been ordered to call him Kate for the whole of the trip, and didn't really dare not to obey.

Kurt just sat quietly for a while, staring at Noah, then, when he finally started talking, his lifeless voice almost scared the breath out of Noah.

"Why am I not good enough as I am?"

Noah was confused now. "What do you mean? Aren't you all popular at Parson? You told my all about how everyone wanted to work with you, and I saw for myself how the guys were almost panting after you!"

Suddenly Kurt's arm was thrown out, and threw all of the makeup and skin and hair care products, which sat on the table next to the bed, on the ground.

"They don't like me, they like Kat. Just like Sarah, just like you. None of you like Kurt, you just want Kate, you all want me to be Kate. You don't want me to be me!" Kurt was yelling. But funnily enough Noah didn't think it was in anger, but rather in impotence. He was obviously at the end of his rope. But Noah didn't understand.

"Don't you want to be female, wasn't that why you made all the dresses, why you started wearing breasts and a wig?"

"No" came the quiet whisper "I just want to be whole."

Noah didn't understand anything, and it looked like it was going to be a long emotional conversation. He hated those; he had never been all that good with feelings. He did his best when it came to Sarah, but everyone else, he just showed his Puck mask to. But he had promised Kurt, back when he asked him for help with Beth, that he was never going to be Puck. That he was always going to be Noah, at least to Kurt. So he had to try.

He hurriedly left the room, not to get away from Kurt, even though he wanted nothing more than get away from the weirdness, but to tell Kathrin to put on a movie for Sarah, and that they wouldn't take the trip until later, maybe not even until tomorrow. With that done, he went back to the bedroom. He didn't even stop for a deep breath before the door, but entered immediately. He was scared of leaving Kurt on his own for too long, he was clearly falling apart, and if Kurt should fall fully apart, he wasn't sure he could pick him up and put him together again.

He sat down on the bed, beside Kurt, and took a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he started talking.

"Why do you think you need to be a woman to be whole? Is it because you are gay? Because I have to tell you that about 6 to 10 percent of the world's population are homosexual, so while it is a minority, it's not all that weird, and…" Kurt interrupted him.

"I'm not good enough to be a man. I'm not a real man, I'm gay, I'm feminine, my voice is wrong, none of the guys of the school, hell not even the guys in glee, want to be my friend, all the males I know, except you and dad, think I'm some kind of pervert and predator. All I have are the girls. And half of the time, when I meet strangers, they think I'm female, so I thought; why not, why not be a girl. Then at least I would be a whole, normal person. But I hate it. I hate the fake breasts, I hate the wig, I hate the makeup, and I absolutely hate how Sarah calls me mom. I'm not her mom; I don't want to be her mom. I'm male; I want to be male. But I'm not good enough." Everything was said with building anger, but the last sentence was said with absolute conviction and devastation.

"Then be male. No one is stopping you, I agreed for you to be a woman while we were in France, because I thought; that was what you wanted. I don't care whether you are male or female. Hell you could dress as a teddy bear for the rest of your life, and I wouldn't care. And I'm sorry if I made you believe I didn't want to be your friend, by avoiding you in school. Quite frankly; I thought that was what you wanted. But if you want everyone to know that I'm your friend, and that I actually like you, there's nothing stopping us for continue to act as we have here in France, once we go home to Lima."

"But you like Kate better." once again his voice had quieted down to a whisper.

"What makes you think that?" now Noah was confused. How had he acted differently towards Kate, compared to Kurt?

"You kiss and hug me and call me sweetheart when I'm Kate. You tell everyone that I'm Sarah's parent, and you take me on dates and…"

"Stop, stop, stop. I hug you and call you nicknames when you are Kurt to. The reason I haven't kissed you as Kurt, is because it's something new, not because you were a girl, and as I remember it, the reason I don't tell everyone back home that you are Sarah's mother… sorry, parent, is because you didn't want her to call you her parent. And when the hell would I have the time to take you out anywhere back home. I was holding down a full time job, while going to school, and being a two times father, one of them a baby." Now Noah was really irritated, how dared Kurt think like that! Noah knew he wasn't that shallow.

Kurt lifted his head and looked Noah right in the eyes, for the first time, there was some kind of light in his eyes.

"You mean that. You like me like I am. I don't have to change. I… I… I'm god enough… just like I am." Then with his normal hoity-toityness, he continued. "I never said I didn't want to be her parent. I don't want to be her mom, how would you feel to be called mom by her? I told you, I'm male… not female."

Noah just smiled softly at him, and then he asked. "So, you want to wait until tomorrow to go to Disneyland, and use the day for a shopping trip?"

"Not that I would ever say no to a shopping trip! But why would I need one?" Kurt's confusion was sweet, but it should be obvious why he would need a shopping trip.

"So you can by some clothing of course."

"Why would I need new clothing? I brought more than enough for the rest of the month!"

Now Noah got confused. "Didn't you say you didn't want to be female anymore?"

"Yes! But what does that have to do with my clothing? I just have to stop wearing the breasts, wig and makeup… it was terrible, I'm sure I was just a few days away from breaking out in heaves due to the makeup, ointments only take you so fare in skincare."

Noah opened his mouth, and then he thought about it, and closed his mouth again. This was Kurt; he had never cared for gender when it concerned clothing. It wasn't the female clothing he hated, it was lying about his gender, and pretending to be female, rather than a male who didn't care who was supposed to wear the clothing he was wearing. Now he thought of it, it wasn't all that weird considering his absolute fascination with fashion. Most fashionistas were rather weird looking; you just had to look at some of Kurt's classmates. Compared to some of them, Kurt was rather normal looking. Just take that weird girl who went to the showing of their projects in a dress made of plastic, and that wasn't even her project.

He took Kurts hand, gave it a kiss, and told him to meet them downstairs, as Sarah was looking forward to the trip, it wasn't really fair to her to let her wait much longer.

"ill tell your grandmother that you are going by Kurt again." And then he went downstairs. It had been rather strenuous to keep remembering to call Kurt; Kate, and to keep referring to him as female. He was happy it wasn't something he wanted to be permanent. Kurt was rather weird, there was nothing wrong with him, and he was perfect as he was.

And with that thought he got his daughters ready for the trip.

 _AN/ sorry I don't know what happened but I must have accidentally, deleted some of the reviews, I'm very confused, as I don't remember doing that._

 _Again I'm very sorry. To those who can't find their review, it wasn't on purpose, and you wrote nothing wrong, I love all my reviews, and really hope you guys will leave another one._

 _Answer to; astanford436_

 _Kurt is definitely not sexual-confused, and he isn't even really gender-confused._

 _Kurt has grown up in a small minded town, where he isn't viewed as a whole or real person. He is to masculine to be a female, with his body being clearly male. But his voice, sometimes choice in clothing and his interests, like fashion and music, and his friends, are all too female to be male (according to the small minded population of Lima, Ohio)._

 _Kurt just wants to be viewed as a whole person for once, and while it is very difficult for him to be viewed as an acceptable male, it is easy for him to change a few things, like his clothing, hair and name, and be viewed as a woman, thereby becoming a wholesome acceptable gender. His trip to France is his try to live as a woman, with all the positives and negatives of being viewed as a woman, because while he enjoys being seen as acceptable, he in fact does identify as male._

 _Puck doesn't like a female Kurt, not in that way at least, but Puck is very secure in his sexuality, and has no problem with helping Kurt out with his experimentation on how it is to have a boyfriend, something he doesn't believe he will ever get in Lima._

 _As this is in fact a Puck/Kurt fic. Puck will at some point fall in love with Kurt. How, why and in what way will be revealed at the right point in the story._

 _I am playing a little with the characters, and there are and will be some points that are OOC for all of the characters. But I definitely work out from the original ideas of Ryan Murphy and the show, something you will see later in the story, as I will loosely follow the storyline of the show._

 _I don't know if I will use your storyline, as I am very dedicated to this story, maybe I will maybe I won't. But anyone who wants to use your idea is more than welcome, as long as you are okay with it of course._


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 13

That Monday Kurt got a chock due to the conduct of his classmates. They neither spoke badly about him behind his back or to his face, nor did the males start to edge away from him. There was the exception in form of some of the males who had earlier tried to get him on a date, apparently their pride was hurt. But even though some of the guys who had earlier had a flame for him talked bad about him, there were also some of the guys who **still** wanted a date, even after knowing he was a guy. Kurt was rather tempted to accept some of the offers, now that he knew it wasn't because he was a girl that they were interested.

What stopped him was the fact that those same guys believed he was in a committed relationship, with two children, which he was, just without the sex part.

And while he had to explain himself to those he regularly hang out with, (they had after all known him as Kate, and now he wanted them to call him Kurt) an explanation that hurriedly spread over the school, most were more interested in talking about the big fashion show in Milan next weekend.

In the midst of Kurt getting used to being Kurt again, Noah starting on his first car by himself, and Sarah wining against another sword fighter in her bi-weekly matches, the end of the holiday was drawing near, and with that the final project for Kurt.

Noah had gotten used to playing on a far higher level, when it concerned football, than what he was used to with the Titans, and while he somedays trained so hard, that he almost passed out, right there on the field, it was rewarding, and he learned a lot. They had, after the first 3 weeks where they were to learn to work together, bi-weekly matches, as in twice a week. As was said; hard but rewarding, especially when they won.

The car he had been given to fix up was an Austin Healey 3000 MK. I 3,0 Cabriolet from 1960, and while it was once a nice car, and could become so again, right now it wasn't much more than a bunch of rust, and as it was now, no matter how bad a job he did, it could only become better. Not that he wanted, or expected, to do a bad job. Fixing cars was something he took seriously, which meant that he was becoming rather good by now, still not at Kurt's level, but getting there.

Their voice lessons were going well as well, and they both knew that when they come back to glee, unless the rest of the group had taken lessons as well, they would be able to become the lead singers, unless of course Mr. Shue would continue to pander to his favorites.

Kurt had never had as much fun as he had with the dance group. Every week there were new steps to learn, and new chorography to try out. Slowly, after hearing Kurt sing, to keep the steps during practice, they started to incorporate Kurt singing while all of them danced. This was hard for Kurt, and it didn't take long until his stamina reached the sky. Dancing and singing, sometimes for over half an hour at a time, again and again, day after day, made him develop lungs, which could have made him an opera star, and abs which Noah couldn't help but notice, all the while chanting,' I'm not gay, it's because he was Kate, I'm not gay, it's because he was Kate' over and over again. The former security in his sexuality taking a hit, jet he couldn't get himself to stop the kissing and handholding, which by now had become an incorporated part of their daily interaction.

…o0O0o…

A week into Kurt's final project, a project where he had to make 3 outfits which were a part of a collection, one of them for a male, one for a female, and one for a child, Kurt found Noah sitting in their shared bedroom, as incomprehensible as could be.

"Why are you sitting here? I thought you wanted a date night tonight, out and sowing your oats, hopefully without any offspring this time." The last part was mumbled, and luckily Noah didn't hear it.

Noah turned confused eyes at Kurt. "What's wrong with me?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" now Kurt got a little worried.

"I went to the Nox, you know the popular nightclub down near the garage…" Kurt nodded, he had never been into the club, but Noah had spoken about it before. "I met this super-hot chick, we talked a little, and she offered me a no strings attached, only sex, wildest night of my life, deal… and I turned her down… what's wrong with me? All I could think of was Beth and Sarah and how you… all I could think of were how you guys were waiting on me at home, and I didn't even regret it when I went home after a single beer… so Kurt, what's wrong with me?" all this was said with a confused look on his face, like he just couldn't understand why he had acted as he had.

"I think…" started Kurt, surprised, but also very relived, without fully understanding why. Yet he knew, that should Noah have come home in the middle of the night, after spending most of it in some stranger's bed, he wouldn't have been welcome in HIS bed. "I think you might be growing up… having no strings attached affairs was something you could do while Sarah was little and didn't know what was going on. Now she's old enough to understand at least some of what's going on, when you stay out for the night. And I think… I think that subconsciously you might be looking for someone who will take you as you are… father and everything." Noah had been looking at Kurt while he was speaking, and as the last part came out, his eyes started to shine.

At first Kurt thought Noah might be holding back tears, but then Noah started to smile, and slowly he started laughing.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked a little worried.

Noah stood up, and took Kurt in his arms; he lowered his head to Kurt's ear, and spoke quietly. "Like you my sweetheart?" Kurt froze in his arms, and Noah started laughing, this time quietly, again.

Suddenly Kurt hit Noah's arm, hard.

"I told you; I'm not a girl… I'm a boy, and you're not gay, so stop it." Kurt wrenched himself out of Noah's arms, and while he left, he never saw how Noah's eyes followed his backside out the door.

After Kurt had closed the door behind him, Noah threw himself down on the bed, and threw an arm over his eyes. "Really Noah? Really?"

…o0O0o…

Kurt's final project wasn't as big a success as his first one, as the project was to make something for normal use and not for the catwalk. The judges didn't think his male outfit was masculine enough, even though they were a little taken back when they saw Kurt, dress and everything. They advised him to make something that 'his boyfriend', meaning Noah who was standing right next to him, would like to wear, should he ever need to make something for males, at another time. Something Kurt was happy to hear, as he planned to take the summer course again next year, and the project, being an outfit for males, females and children, was something that they expected to re-use.

They had decided to wait until the next day for any celebrations, as both Noah and Sarah had a match the next day, and ended the day with a quiet family dinner, for the first time during the summer letting Kurt do the cooking.

The next day they spend the morning together, there was after all only 3 days until they would leave for Ohio, and at 1 o'clock Sarah was getting ready for her match. Unfortunately she was up against a more trained opponent, and as such didn't win, but as she had scored one hit, she was happy anyway. They met the same noisy lady as last time, but this time she was surprised speechless, when Sarah went up to Kurt and started speaking to him, this time calling him papa.

They finished quickly, and as Sarah hadn't won, they didn't stay to see the rest of the matches, so as to give Noah more time to get ready for his match at 6 o'clock.

Noah did better than both Kurt and Sarah, as his team won big at his game, a fact that pleased Kurt greatly, as he had bet on the outcome, and thereby won about $ 50.

After the game Noah said no to go with the rest of the team for celebration, citing family obligation, and the little family, plus Kathrin, went out for a boisterous dinner, at one of the better kosher restaurants in the city.

As Noah had had his last day at the garage, and only needed to meet shortly with the team to talk about their performance, both in the last match, but also during all of summer, Saturday was largely spend shopping, both for souvenirs, but also due to the fact that Kurt simply couldn't spend a whole summer in the shopping Mecca that was Paris, without buying at least a little for his closet. To no surprise of Noah's Kurt had bought enough to justify filling a whole new bag, even when he decided that he wanted to leave his dresses at his grandmothers place, thereby freeing up most of the other two suitcases.

Thankfully for Noah, Kurt only bought male clothing, even though there were a number of scarfs. Not that Noah had anything against Kurt wearing female clothing, but he feared for Kurt's life, should he show up in Lima in something like a dress. Lima, Ohio was far from being as tolerant as Paris.

…o0O0o…

The last day they spend in a packing frenzy, finding all of their stuff which had migrated around in the house, and making sure that Sarah had all of her stuff. Beth's stuff was rather orderly, as it made it easier on a daily basis, if they knew where all of her stuff was. And as she was yet, way too young to walk, they didn't have to worry that she moved her things, as they had to with Sarah.

As the day for their departure came forth everyone was sad to go, and Kathrin was crying at the thought that it would be a whole year until she would see them again, yet happy with the promise that it would be only a year, and that Kurt wouldn't let it be longer, as it there had been between previous visits.

…o0O0o…

The flight home was terribly, as they hadn't gotten a direct plane, and ended up waiting in San Francisco for almost 6 hours, not long enough to rent a hotel room, and get some sleep, but too long when you thought of the fact that they had two small children with them. Luckily they were flying on 1. Class, and as such could move into the VIP waiting area, and thereby at least have a little more quiet and peace than in the regular waiting area.

It was 10 pm before they landed in Columbus airport, where Burt was picking them up in the navigator.

"So… how was your trip? I got a call from Kathrin, that you had decided you didn't want to be Kate after all! Any reason for that?" was Burt's opening remark, once they all were situated in the car and on the last leg of their trip home.

"I'm male dad… and I don't have to be anything but male, I'm good enough as I am. I loved the dresses, but the rest… just no, I prefer being me. And Noah says I'm good enough as I am… he's right, right?" and like that, that part of the talk was over.

As they came in through the door, Noah let his eyes fall on the calendar, 6 days until school start. That was okay, now they were both ready to take junior year with a storm.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 14

Wednesday evening, when Burt and a very tired Noah (not due to the work, as it was a rather quiet day, but rather because of his lingering tiredness from the trip home, he had stayed up the day before so that his sleep schedule wouldn't be compromised) came home from work, Kurt was waiting, not only with a delicious dinner, something both Noah and Burt had missed, as Kurt didn't cook all that much during the trip, and Burt had eaten primarily out or with Carole, not that he was going to tell Kurt that, but also with a folder of outfits and pictures from fashion magazines.

After a hug and kiss, an upgrade Burt noticed but didn't dare to comment on, Noah asked what was going on.

"I mean, I know you love fashion, but normally you keep your projects to yourself, at least until they are finished!" Kurt just smiled brilliantly, while handing Noah the dishes to put on the table.

"I don't know if you remember, or even heard, but the judges at Parson recommended that when I make male clothing I make something a little less, well… me. For example something you would like to wear. And while I'm definitely not going to make jeans and a hoody as my male outfit, should I go back next year, I'm sure we could find something that would look good on you, which you would also wear. We just have to look for it.

Over dinner, when they weren't telling Burt all about their trip, Kurt was talking about his ideas for 'upgrading' Noah's wardrobe, something that made Noah rather nervous, and made Burt hide his smiles. He clearly remembered Kurt's attempts to 'improve' his wardrobe, until he put his foot down and insisted on keeping his flannel themed wardrobe. But, contrary to Burt's expectations, Noah just hanged his head and agreed to take a look at Kurt's folder. When Noah turned his head away from Kurt, and looked in the direction of Burt, while Kurt continued talking poetry about looking chick and fashionable, Burt made a whipping motion, and Noah just nodded sorrowful; he was so whipped.

…o0O0o…

Noah soon discovered that having Kurt upgrading his wardrobe wasn't such a bad deal after all. Sure there were some really terrible outfits in between the rest, in the folder, not to say that they were ugly, Kurt did have a good eye for pretty things, but they were so far from being 'him' that they could as well have been dresses. But when he opened up the folder, and one of these outfits was at the front page, and his immediate reaction was to say HELL NO, Kurt just nodded, and turned to the next page.

He soon had found so many outfits he liked, or at least was willing to wear, that they could fill half of their shared walk in closet, but it wasn't enough for Kurt.

When Noah asked why he needed that many outfits, Kurt first looked confused, he then started laughing.

"You aren't choosing outfits, I'm finding out what your taste and style is, and will be designing outfits from that. What use would I have in just making clothing others have designed, that won't help me in designing."

After that, Noah felt rather stupid, then he started wondering, why design all of these clothing, when Kurt was wearing designer labels at school? He asked, and the answer he got, made him hug Kurt close, and rock him back and forth, something that Kurt accepted, but didn't really need.

"When I wear designer clothing, and they hate it, it's because they are uneducated in fashion, or have no taste, because millions in the world like that designer clothing. But if it is something I have designed and made, who is to say it isn't because I have bad taste, or are that bad at making it. My designs shows who I am, I don't want someone to tell me that who I am is ugly."

…o0O0o…

Slowly they fell into a routine again, and when the start of school came around, they made small adjustments, and soon had almost the same routine as before the summer holiday.

…o0O0o…

On the first day of school, Kurt wasn't thrown in the dumpster, as he entered the school together with Noah, and as he entered the school proper, he looked behind him, and saw Jacob Ben Israel being lifted up and thrown into the dumpster, by the Neanderthals on the hokey team.

As he turned around again, he almost wished that he had been Ben Israel, as in front of him stood his former and fair weathered friend Mercedes. As she was rather agitated, he saw a day of placating and empty compliments in front of him, something that, before her traitorous abandonment off him in favor of Quinn, wouldn't have bothered him, but which now only made him hold back a grimace.

"Can you believe her? She left for her mothers place, and all of a sudden I'm just not good enough, not a word all summer, she have to be the worst friend ever."

At Mercedes hypocritical words, Noah, to whom Kurt had confided in about Mercedes action, and the hurt he had felt upon them, turned toward Kurt, and made a sideway nod towards her, while lifting his eyebrows, as if to ask 'is she for real'. Kurt just made an up giving headshake, and when Mercedes took his arm, to make him follow her to class, all the while complaining about Quinn, he just followed the road of least resistance.

…o0O0o…

After having babbled on for most of the day, not leaving Kurt on his own at all, even trying to disturb him during lessons, luckily they only had Math together that day, one of the few classes he had that weren't honor classes, Mercedes finally, as they entered the cafeteria after glee, asked what he had done during the summer.

"I tried to call you, but the phone went on voicemail immediately, so I thought maybe something was wrong, but when I went by no one was home, so where did you go? Wait, did you go on summer camp? I did for the start of the summer, but it was so boring going alone, we could have gone together, why didn't you say anything?... well?" as she finally let him have a word in, he immediately started talking, knowing that if he didn't, she would make up her own story, and let everyone know HER truth. Not something he was interested in.

"I didn't do all that much, just went to see my grandmother for almost the entire break. I left my mobile at home, so that's why you couldn't get through to me." All of it true, but as she didn't know his grandmother lived in Paris, and that visiting his grandmother, wasn't as much visiting her, and more using her home as base, as he went to Parson, dance group and had vocal training, it sounded very boring, just what he was aiming for.

And just as he thought, she went wrinkling her nose. "That sounds…fun?"

And off she went, describing her own summer holiday, almost sounding apologetic, and at the same time trying to let him live her holiday, through her words. She really felt with him, he must have been so bored.

…o0O0o…

At the same time Noah was describing his holiday to his football mates.

"… and not only did I spend the summer playing football in Paris, I also spend it sharing it, and a bed, with the most beautiful girl. I'm telling you, legs that went on forever, the most delicious curves, pert little ass, and to round it all of; her personality was fun-loving and sweet, she even came to all of my games and…"

Azimio interrupted him. "So, you got a picture of this dream girl, or was she just that, a product of your dreams?" at the last part he started snickering, and hurriedly Karofsky gave him a high five. Those two were starting to become a problem. They had stopped listening to, and obeying Noah's words, they needed to be put down, he had to find a way, but for now, he needed to negate the disbelief his words had planted in the rest of the team.

"Sure do… what? you thought that I would bag myself a goddess and not ensure that I had mementos to remember it by? What do you take me for? An idiot?" as he got his phone up, he thought about how good it was that they had both wanted proof of the summer, and that Kurt looked nothing like himself with makeup and a wig, that meant that he could proudly show photos of the two of them, during all of their dates, and explorations of the city. And Noah had to admit, that while he preferred Kurt to be himself, and be happy with whom he was, he looked damn fine as a lady.

Noah had forgotten all about Finn, who had been following him like a lost puppy for most of the day, and had literally sat leaning on him during glee.

As he showed the guys the first photo, his eyes landed on Finn, who had a confused look on his face. It was only logical for him to be confused, for while he didn't know about Kurt short stint as a woman, he did know that he and Kurt was supposed to have spent the summer together. Luckily he kept his mouth shut, but the look he sent Noah, said that they would be talking later.

"whoa… not believing you Puck… there's no way you were banging this, sure, you can get all the MILF's you want, but this here, this is in a whole other class, and I know enough about clothing from my sister to know, this is high end clothing, probably design, no way have you scored a high class chick, and a French one at that, you don't even speak French."

The last part seemed like the deciding argument for most of the guys, and a lot of them were nodding along, most of those guys lost any word, and their tongue almost landed on the ground, so hard were they panting, as he showed them some of the pictures he and Kurt, at that time Kate, had doctorate, one of them with them side by side on the bed, according to the picture, clearly after having sex.

It was rather fun to fuck with the guys like this, and as he knew it would get around school, it was also a big 'fuck you' to Quinn and Santanna, both of them still viewing him as nothing but a Lima looser, to whom they were way too good for.

…o0O0o…

As the school day ended, and Noah was setting course towards his pickup truck, he was intercepted by Finn.

"What the hell, Puck!" at Finn's verbal attack Noah turned around, not that he had much choice, as Finn was angry and had him at the shoulder.

"What the hell! I thought you went to Paris with Kurt, Sarah and Beth. Why did you suddenly start ignoring them just because of some hot girl?" hadn't it been for the fact that he didn't want to be overheard, he would have been yelling, and then he suddenly started almost whispering

"You promised me that you would look after him, and how can you call yourself a father when you can't even take the time out of your skirt chasing to take care of your daughter?"

Finn asking questions toward his credibility as a father almost made Noah hit him, how dare he! He twisted out of the hold Finn had on him and turned to look right at him, he stepped a step closer, so that they were almost nose to nose, and started talking, almost hissing the words.

"For your information, I did abandon neither my daughters, nor Kurt, to think that you would believe such of me just makes me wonder how much of a friend you really were. Now for the record I spend all of my summer with Kurt, but how the hell did you expect me to tell the team that? Hmm? Maybe I should just have told them that I spent the summer sleeping next to the town faggot, and that I spend the awake hours taking care of my baby… oh no I forgot, they are not to know I kept my child, and should they ever find out that I live with Kurt, never mind sleep in the same bed as him, it won't be me who will be hit worst, no it will be Kurt. It will be Kurt who will start being thrown back into the dumpster, Kurt who will be harassed for seemingly turning me gay and Kurt who will be talked down to by all of his friends in glee, because make no mistake, they will think him stupid for giving me a chance, just like you do."

At the end of his speech, Noah was panting, all of his fears for Kurt's safety finally coming out, but also his hurt at being seen as the ultimate evil. Yes he had got a girl pregnant in high school; yes he had slept with his best friend's girlfriend. That didn't make him a monster.

And while Kurt had given him way more than the chance he felt he deserved, he would have liked for his best friend to have given him the same benefit of the doubt. After all it wasn't like he specifically went after Quinn, hell he couldn't even remember them doing it, if he hadn't woken up the next morning, next to her, smelling like sex, with blood on his dick, he probably wouldn't even have believed it. He was THAT drunk.

But of course he was the bad guy, he was the one who forced her to drink the alcohol she had brought and of course he must have pressured her to sex, never mind that he had never, in all the years Finn had known him, needed to do more than mention he was available, before he had an offer for the night.

"But… the girl in those photos?" Finn sounded like a lost little boy, who couldn't understand that Santa Claus didn't exist.

"Well who do you think it was…? It was Kurt, a little make up and a wig, and he looks like a girl."

Now Finn looked like a confused puppy, dear lord, did he ever look his age and species. "But, why?"

Why did he always have to explain everything to Finn, but he had to explain, or Finn would seek someone else out for explanations, probably Rachel, something they definitely didn't want.

"As long as you remember, that this goes under family secrets, don't tell anyone, not even Rachel." At Finn's slow nod he continued. "I need to be more popular… no wait and just listen… it's not because I care for being popular, sure it's cool to be on top, but I quite frankly don't have the time for it, but I need to be popular to protect Kurt. If I'm the top dog, what I say goes, and if I say that Kurt is of limits, they keep away from him, but as it is right now… while most of the guys listen to me, I got a problem with a few of them, so I need to become some kind of icon, that way Kurt will be safe… you got it?"

Finn finally seemed to understand.

No… that wasn't fair. Their plan wasn't all that simple, so it was understandable that a slow guy like Finn would have problem understanding it without a throughout explanation.

As Finn smiled tentatively and offered his knuckles up for a bro tap, Noah rolled his eyes, and knocked their knuckles together, before turning around to walk to his car, he had a couple of hours of work before he could tell Kurt how it went with their little show and tell.

 _AN/_

 _To Jacquelyn Frost; some of the cannon timeline will be ignored, as action in my story will make the cannon actions seem illogical but I will loosely follow the storyline, even if I won't be talking all that much about what happens, that does not affect our lovely protagonists._


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: SLASH SEXSCENE IN THIS CHAPTER (NONCON) – DON'T LIKE – DON'T READ**

Ch. 15

That Friday, after a rather unexpectedly fun dinner, at least unexpected for Kurt, with the Hudsons, even with it starting out rather depressively due to Finn being rather down, Kurt and Noah lay in bed next to each other, Kurt encapsulated in Noah's arms.

"How did it go in training? Were you any better than last year?" Noah burrowed his head in Kurt's neck, his shoulders shaking. When he lifted his head to answer, his face showed an accomplished smile.

"Was I ever? You should have seen Karofsky's face when I bench-pressed almost double of him, and you wouldn't believe how slow the rest of them are. I literally felt like superman. And the new trainer; Beiste, she was really cool. But over half of the guys couldn't complete the warm ups, and the rest was so dead afterwards, that we had to have half an hour break before we could continue. I hope I wasn't so bad as that, before summer I mean, now it's easy, well not easy, but at least easier than the warm ups at Paris Mousquetaires. We might even have a chance at winning some of the games this year, with her as a trainer."

Kurt smiled softly at Noah, he loved when Noah felt so accomplice, and it made his whole face light up in joy.

"Finn was really stupid by the way. I mean, sure he's a great guy that he wants to support Artie's wish to be on the football team, but seriously, what did he expect would happen? It doesn't surprise me that he was kicked of the team." Kurt just hummed in agreement. What he couldn't believe was Rachel. What was wrong with her? How could she believe that she was more important than the rest of them? She wasn't even better than Kurt.

While they had been as good as each other before the summer holiday, Kurt had radically improved during their trip to France, and as far as he could hear, she hadn't improved all that much over the summer.

But he knew that unless they had another song battle, and he didn't throw this one, she wouldn't believe it. In Rachel's eyes, no one was better than, or even as good as, Rachel Berry. She was the star in her own little world, and those she would like to call friends, those she depended on, was nothing more than the chorus to the big musical that was her life.

As they lay there, Kurt's thought shifted to something else, the new guy in school. "What happened to the new guy, you know the hot guy you guys sang with?"

Noah stiffened, almost undetectably, but as Kurt was pressed up against him, he noticed. "Hot guy? Oh you mean that Evans guy. Yeah he got an okay voice, but he was afraid of being seen as a loser if he joined new direction, so he didn't. Such a loser. Glee's got me and you, there's no way being in glee isn't cool."

Kurt just sighted silently in disappointment, but smiled softly at the last sentence. Of course Noah would say that, Noah was the epitome of being cool, though it was kind of him to include Kurt in his little stroke to his ego. So what if he couldn't get new eye candy, he had got Noah, AND he could look at him every day, and feel him all night, that was much better than some random eye candy.

…o0O0o…

That night Noah woke from a wet dream to the sound of a loud moan. Now it wasn't the first time he had woken during a wet dream, not even the first time while sleeping in the same bed as Kurt. Normally he would awaken to the feel of his boxer wearing erection undulating against Kurt's likewise boxer clad ass. And when he noticed what he was doing he would stop, half due to fear of Kurt waking, half due to shame of using Kurt like that. This time he woke to a definitely different feeling. His erection had moved out the slit in the boxers, and somehow Kurt had lost his boxers during the night. His movement against Kurt's behind was as such, that had he been slicked up, and Kurt prepared, they would be having full on intercourse right at that moment.

As it was; he was moving alternatively sliding between Kurt's tights, and poking his hole; moving farther and farther in with each poke. Now while he would normally stop his undulation do to the previously mentioned reason, he just couldn't get himself to stop. The feeling was heavenly, and each moan, from the sleeping Kurt, just made his lust burn even more.

He moved so he embraced Kurt, a move that made the earlier light poke into his hole become even deeper, and while whispering sweet nothings, alternating with talking dirty, into Kurt's ear, he slowly moved back and forth, pressing farther and farther into Kurt. While he would normally have needed lube and loosening up with his fingers, the fact that Kurt was asleep, and therefore rather loose, the precum that was coating Noah's erection, and due to the slow and careful movements, this wasn't needed, and after about half an hour of Noah holding back his orgasm, and slowly sinking farther and farther into Kurt Noah was buried to the hilt in Kurt's delicious ass.

Noah had dreamed of this for weeks, night after night he had the same dream of sinking into Kurt while holding him tight. Due to the fact that some of his customers had wanted him to give it to them through the ass, he believed he would now what it would feel like.

He was wrong.

This was a thousand times better. And the only thing that could make it even better was if he had Kurt's participation… and permission.

The last thought made him stop his movement, but a protesting moan from Kurt, and a rolling of his hips, made Noah moan softly into Kurt's neck, and continue his movements.

He slowly moved his hand down, and took Kurt's penis in his hand. It was rock hard, and almost double the size of Noah's.

Not meaning double so long, even though it was a good deal longer, but in total mass. While Puck had called his dick 'The Puckasaurus' and had told anyone who would listen that his was the biggest in the school, on some days even the biggest in town, and while he knew he had the biggest on the football team (not a difficult thing, as most of the guys had rather small dicks), he had never expected Kurt's dick to be so big. Funnily enough, as Kurt wore really tight trousers most of the time.

As he took Kurt in his hand, and started masturbating him to the rhythm of his slow thrusts, he could feel that he was getting closer. He didn't dare to speed up, both due to the fear of waking Kurt, but also due to the fact that he hadn't used any lubrication, and he didn't want to harm Kurt, not in any way.

Suddenly a soft gasp was heard from Kurt, and he started to shake as he came, milking Noah with his ass. As Noah felt Kurt come he couldn't keep it back anymore, and erupted inside of Kurt, painting his walls, as he bit into Kurt's neck. Something that he shouldn't have done, as Kurt startled, due to the sharp pain.

While Kurt continued to milk him with a moan of deep pleasure, Noah had frozen all movements, something he hadn't thought himself capable of in such a situation.

Luckily Kurt didn't wake up, and while Noah would have loved to stay in that position until Kurt woke up, and repeat the performance with an awake and willing Kurt, he knew better. And as he started to come to his senses, he felt a stone settle in his stomach.

There was no way Kurt was going to forgive this. Not now, maybe never. Especially not after his jealous behavior before sleep. But he had to tell Kurt… just not now… not until Kurt had agreed for them to be a couple; A true family.

He slowly started to pull out from Kurt, a movement that, due to the slowness that were necessary, or else Kurt might wake up, made him have another erection. He really wanted to do what they, or rather he, had done, once more. But didn't dare; the risk of Kurt waking, should he do it again, was great, but even should he be guaranteed of Kurt's continued sleep, he couldn't do it. He had already betrayed Kurt so fully, by practically raping him that he was sure he would end up in hell. And he would deserve it. He truly cared for Kurt, he even believed he loved him, and yet he had betrayed him like this; used him.

And even then, even with the knowledge that his action was both betrayal, and in fact rape, as Kurt had been unable to give his consent, he couldn't make himself regret it. He couldn't. Not something so perfect as being with Kurt was.

He carefully rose from the bed and quickly, yet carefully, cleaned Kurt up. Whispering a 'I'm so sorry' he then left the room, to sit in the empty dark kitchen. To think of what he had done. The why, the how, and the consequences.

Sometimes he really hated himself.

…o0O0o…

Kurt opened his eyes as Noah closed the door to the kitchen.

That had been amazing,

He had been awake for all of it, though he had only discovered that Noah was awake too, when he had moved to embrace him.

He had been up to feed Beth, who had thrown up on his boxers. He had removed them before crawling back to bed. He hadn't found a new pair, due to tiredness. Something which was far from him now, after his fist time making love, because even though he knew Noah was regretting it right now, he never could. He had wanted his first time to be with Noah, but hadn't believed Noah wanted them to go that far in their little game of playing family.

Now; Kurt wasn't a bad person per say. He gave to the homeless, and charity and he never talked bad about others behind their back (it was always to their face). But he was raised with the thought that if he wanted something, he deserved to get it, not without working for it of course, but never the less, he had never wished for something, which he could not find some way to get. AND HE WANTED NOAH AND HIS FAMILY. He wanted Noah as a life partner, and he wanted children, something he doubted he could get as the only lesbian he knew, Santanna, wasn't someone he wanted to reproduce with, even when it would be though insemination, and although he could adopt, it wasn't easy for a gay male to adopt, just look at the Berry's.

It was so hard for them to get Rachel that they spoiled her so much that no one (except a hormonal Finn) wanted anything to do with her. She was quite frankly horrible, and it was all due to the fact that gay's had a hard time adopting. He never wanted any child of his to be like that, so rather never become a father, even if that was his biggest wish.

But there came Noah, with a ready-made family, and he turned out to be quite near the perfect guy, he showed that through their visit to France. And now he proved that he wanted Kurt. Okay maybe he was just so sexually frustrated that he couldn't hold back any more, but Kurt thought that the care he had shown him during and after the sex, no the love making, showed that it was genuine care for Kurt. And as long as he could keep Noah satisfied and faithful, he didn't care whether Noah truly was gay, or straight, hell bi-sexual might even exist, because no one gay could have so much straight sex as Puck had had, and he very much doubted that anyone straight would have sex with, never mind technically rape, him.

But as said before, what Kurt want, Kurt gets. And now he knew how to get what he wanted.

How to get Noah.

He smiled to himself as he turned on to his back, closed his eyes, and entered the sleep of the deeply satisfied.

…o0O0o…

The next morning Noah kept his distance from Kurt, but as they came home from the synagogue and Noah had put Beth down, Kurt turned toward him.

"Noah haven't you forgot something?" it was asked almost flippantly, but with an undertone of steel.

As Noah turned toward Kurt, Kurt beckoned him closer with a finger. As Noah came within arm's reach, Kurt took a step closer, put his arms around Noah's neck, with the speed of a cobra, a slowly lifted himself up on his toes.

As his lips closed in on Noah's he whispered; "I know what you did." And he pressed their lips together, while Noah stood frozen.

As he released Noah he smiled sweetly, first at Noah, then at his suspicious father, and Noah's nana, whom was looking on. Nana smiled back, happily, while his father just rolled his eyes, and turned his attention towards the full table.

As the rest of them found their seats around the table, everyone turned their eyes at the still frozen Noah.

"Noah" it was said in a normal voice, but from Noah's reaction, it could as well have been yelled, as he jumped almost half a meter in the air. As he turned toward the voice, his scared eyes fell on Kurt. Kurt just smiled, jet again sweetly "won't you come to the table Noah?" he asked invitingly.

Noah moved like a wooden man towards the table, and he hardly ate, provoking Burt to look searchingly, not at Noah, but at Kurt, he knew his son had said something to Noah to provoke this reaction, but not what.

…o0O0o…

After dinner, as Kurt moved downstairs to put Beth to sleep, Noah followed. As soon as he was of the stairs, Noah fell to his knees, with his head bowed.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, even though I don't deserve forgiveness, I didn't mean to… it wasn't on purpose I… I'm sorry"

For the first time Kurt saw true tears in Noah's eyes, he looked like a man who had lost everything, even his will to live on without forgiveness. He was almost vibrating so heavily did he shake.

Kurt softly laid the sleeping Beth down into the crib, and turned back toward Noah. He looked at him for a short while, thinking about what he should do, how he could come out of this, getting what he want, without destroying Noah's spirit in the process. He liked Noah, just the way he was, the only thing he wanted, was for Noah to be faithful; toward him.

"Why did you do it?" was the words that came out of his mouth. Because truly, he needed to know if there were any feelings, or if he just was the nearest warm body, when Noah's needs boiled over.

"Why did… I… I wanted to stop, I tried to stop but… the way you moved against me… I've been dreaming about you, about doing… that, for weeks, maybe even months. Normally when I wake up I go take a cold shower, or take care of it in the bathroom but… I… I couldn't, the sounds… oh god the sounds… please, I promise, I promise to never touch you again, I'll sleep on the floor from now on… anything you want, just please… "And then, almost so quietly that Kurt couldn't hear it "please don't leave me".

And there he got his answer. With 7 quick steps he was in front of Noah. He bowed down, to take his face between his hands, and lifted his face up so he could look him straight in the eyes. His fingers unconsciously caressed the side of Noah's face.

Then he asked, with almost childish fascination "anything?" at Noah's mute nod, a radiating smile took over his face. "Even… even if I want you? Faithfull and true for the rest of my life? After all…" he said with a slowly blooming diabolical smile "I always promised myself to stay a virgin until I found the one to be my husband. As you have taken my virginity, I see it as your proposal. Don't you think it's fair?"

Noah made a gulping noise. While he had hoped… almost hopelessly, but he had hoped, that Kurt would agree to dating, he certainly wasn't prepared to become engaged this young. But… he was in the wrong, he knew that, and quite frankly, he could see many scenarios much worse.

Well seemed he was a collared man.

 _AN/ well it wasn't really noncon, but might look like it so I gave the warning anyway._


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 16

The next week went by normally, or as normally as it could with Noah catering to almost every wish Kurt had.

They had agreed to keep their new relationship, or at least the furthering of their relationship, to themselves. As Burt and Sarah was quite aware that they were together, considering the kissing and snuggling that had been going on since midway through the summer.

They didn't have sex again until after the assembly, primarily due to the fact that Kurt felt rather raw. While their sex had been possible, and even good when they had it, for both of them, they hadn't used any lube, and as such Kurt was hurting a little. When Noah found that out, he was, if possible, even more attentive towards Kurt, and gave him massages before bed, caressing him when they weren't in public and had him sit on a soft pillow when possible. Kurt just took everything in the spirit it was given, and while he thought of taking advantage, in the end he didn't, and just smiled lovingly at Noah every time he tried to be caring.

The night after the assembly Kurt practically attacked Noah when they had put the children to bed. He felt sexy, as such he wanted sex. Noah was very careful, at least in the beginning, but he soon found that a willing and participating Kurt made him unable to take it slow and carefully. Luckily Kurt wasn't very loud when having sex, and as such Beth didn't wake up until after they were finished. Funnily enough Noah hadn't noticed before, just how sexy he found it when Kurt was feeding Beth, but he soon noticed that just the thought of Kurt caring for his daughter, made him all hot and bothered jet again.

Kurt had all of his attention focused on Beth, and as such didn't notice Noah's heated stares, and after putting Beth back to sleep he soon fell asleep, cocooned in Noah's arms. Noah just sighted wishfully, gave Kurt's brow a kiss, and went to sleep as well.

…o0O0o…

The days went by normally, with the drama that followed glee-club, until suddenly everything became about religion, due to Finn. According to Noah he seriously had a problem; Jesus in a cheese sandwich, he got some serious mental problems.

…o0O0o…

Kurt was sitting in his English literature class when Mr. Shue and Emma Pillsbury came to talk to him. His father had collapsed due to a heart attack. When they asked if they could call anyone for him he answered.

"Noah… can you call Noah, I can't do this alone… please."

"Sure, np problem… ehm… who's Noah?" funny that Mr. Shue didn't know, but anyway.

"Puck… Noah Puckerman… he needs to know… I need him… dear Gucci, what are we gonna do?..."

Noah came and waited together with Mr. Shue, Emma and Kurt. He had taken care of calling Carole, informing her, but also asking her if she could pick up Sarah and Beth, and bring them to the hospital when she got off of work.

When the doctor finally came out to inform them, it turned out that Burt was in a coma. And when he asked to be alone, Noah just embraced Kurt, without going anywhere, although the look in his eyes sent Mr. Shue and Emma out the door.

He embraced Kurt all through his talk to his comatose father, and when Sarah and Beth showed up, they all hugged, finding strength to come through this crisis, as a family.

…o0O0o…

The next day, when Finn practically attacked Kurt for not informing him, and letting him know trough rumors, and a delayed call from his mother, who had actually used her break yesterday to bring Sarah and Beth to the hospital, and therefore didn't see Finn at all that day, Noah almost hit him, had it not been for Kurt's hand on his arm.

Who did he think he was? Yes his mother was dating Burt, but if anyone had any right to call Burt their almost father, it was Noah. And it wasn't like any of them had the presence of mind to find out who needed to be contacted yesterday. Hell they wouldn't even have informed Carole, hadn't they needed someone to pick up the girls.

As it was, it had been a very tense night, after they came home from the hospital, and for once they ate pizza. Kurt just couldn't manage to make dinner, with the worry for his father's life, and mental health weighting him down.

After Mercedes' song, quite insensitive if you asked Noah, especially as Kurt had informed the rest of the club yesterday that he did not go to church, not making it a long stretch that he didn't believe in god, and Kurt standing up and saying it outright, the reaction of the rest of the Gleeks almost made Noah lose his temper once again. They, meaning Kurt and Noah, had actually discussed religion long ago, back when Noah started to take the kids to the temple with nana again. Noah was quite aware that Kurt was in fact a nonbeliever. Something he had never had a problem with, as Kurt wholeheartedly supported the fact that Noah wanted to raise the girls as Jewish. And if Noah, who was actually raising children together with, and was going to live the rest of his life with, Kurt didn't have a problem with him being atheist, why the hell did school friends and fair weathered once at that, have a problem with it. Hell Finn didn't even know that Jesus wasn't something to believe in for Jewish people. Let's hope Rachel puts him in his place.

And god knows what Quinn's problem was. If religion was such a big deal for her, then maybe she should have done as the bible said, and hold her legs together until marriage.

It wasn't as if the whole nonbeliever thing could come as a big shock, you just had to listen to the way Kurt swore, I mean seriously; dear Gucci, by Gaga, it wasn't like he actually ever mentioned god, not even that way.

…o0O0o…

Noah had taken care of the garage since the collapse. Burt had started to instruct him in how to take care of the paperwork, and with the help of the rest of the mechanics in the garage, they made it work, although if Burt didn't work up soon, Kurt would have to come by, just to take a look on the papers, as they had the work under control.

Kurt had started picking up Beth and Sarah, and bringing them with him to the hospital, he didn't like to leave Sarah with nana, Burt was her grandfather in every way that counted, and she was worried to.

…o0O0o…

When Kurt told Noah about the praying happening, right under Carole's eyes, in the hospital room, especially after he had asked them not to, Noah's anger almost touched the roof. One thing was to pray, he did so, and brought Sarah and nana with him, but to do it right next to Burt, when he had asked them to keep away… he was burning with righteous anger.

At first he had been a little irritated at Kurt for going along with Sue, and getting religious songs banned from school ground. Not that he did, or would, tell Kurt, he was burdened enough without them arguing. But the absolutely lack of respect any of them, Finn and Carole included, was showing him in this trying time, it clearly showed that Kurt had to act drastically to get out of being smothered with religion and words of prayers.

when Kurt agreed to go with Mercedes to church, primarily because of the promise of him being able to wear a fancy hat, and with the assurance that her church didn't condemn gay people, Noah really felt like asking if he didn't want to come to the temple with him, but didn't. This wasn't about him feeling good, it was about Kurt feeling better.

When Burt finally woke up, they again forgot Finn, and this time also Carole, but Sarah made sure of calling Noah at the garage, and he came as fast as he could.

Kurt still didn't believe in god. But he believed in love; In Burt's love, Sarah's love and Noah's love. Hell even in Beth's love, although that love was rather simple, as she was too young to see him as anything other than the one who change the nappy and feed her… well that's a lie, she definitely saw him as her primary caregiver, and the one who would always protect her.

But the bottom line was, he believed in his families love. Believed that no matter what: As long as they had a fighting chance, they would do anything to come back to him… to never leave him.

…o0O0o…

Even though they had forgotten all about informing Carole, and thereby Finn, Carole came by not half an hour after Burt woke up, luckily before he started to ask after her.

It took 4 days until Burt was allowed to go home, and that was only if he promised not to stress himself, which meant no work. Luckily for Burt he didn't have to change his menu, and could continue eating the rather delicious, but ultimately healthy, food Kurt had been making them since Noah, Sarah and Beth moved in.

As the doctors said, his former diet was rather killing, but as he already had started eating healthy, he just had to continue, he just needed to start doing exercises. Not something he was all that hooked on, but after Noah promised to do it together with him every night, he agreed, that and the fact that Kurt was near tears due to him almost not agreeing. While Kurt had been after his father to live a more healthy lifestyle, due to fear of his health, now he was almost scared stiff with the thought of losing his father, this time for real, due to him not living healthily enough.

Burt berated Kurt for making his friends, because right now Kurt saw them as such due to their support, even though he still felt a little left behind due to their actions last year, leave. Carole had informed Burt about their prayers, and after a long talk, about letting people believe what they wanted, which Noah actually thought he should have had with the rest of the Gleeks, as it was them who had pressed their religion down over the head of Kurt and not the other way around, Kurt agreed to thank the rest of the club for their prayers, something he had intended to do anyway. But the only one who was aware of that was Noah.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 17

Two weeks after Burt's miraculous awakening, the door rang. As Burt opened the door, due to him being nearest during their dinner, he saw two police officers standing on the other side of the door.

"We are looking for a Noah Puckerman, called Puck, we heard there was a possibility of him being here!"

"Well yeah, we're eating dinner, so yeah… **NOAH COME OUT HERE**."

When Noah entered the entre, he was immediately pressed against the wall and handcuffed.

As he was being read his rights Kurt came out in the entre too, carrying Beth.

"Wait what are you doing? Noah hasn't done anything! Why are you arresting him?" Kurt asked alarmed, and confused.

"He drove his mom's car through a convenience store window, and ran off with an ATM. According to his mother he even stole the car before driving off with it."

That just confused Kurt even more, and pissed him off. Where did they get off from, accusing Noah of being a criminal?

"I see… and when was this?" Burt's voice sounded rather scary, and Noah was for a moment rather scared that he would believe them, until he saw Burt looking rather forbidding, not at Noah, but at the police officers.

"At 5.30pm this evening, according to his mother she noticed him taking the car around 5pm. You're in deep shit son." The last part was said to Noah, whose shoulders had sunk down in relief after he was told what happened, but Kurt guessed, to someone who didn't know Noah it could have looked like guilt.

"I see… I find this rather hard to believe, as Noah has been at the garage all day, like he is every Sunday. And how exactly is he supposed to have stolen the car? Did she leave the keys in or something?"

"No she said that he must have stolen the keys from the kitchen table… and what do you mean he was at the garage?" at least one of the police officers seemed willing to listen.

"Why and how would he enter the house to steal the keys, he doesn't live there anymore, and don't have the keys to the house. And he works at the garage, from after school and until dinner and every Sunday, have done so for about half a year now." The police officers exchanged a look.

"And where have he told you he live then sir? As we also have a complaint about him having run away from home… and we will need a witness for him being at the garage, I doubt it's you sir. You don't seem all that healthy."

Burt just looked at the officers as if they were the most incompetent people he ever had to talk to.

"As is obvious from his papers, the papers I filled in when I took over guardianship of him, his sister and daughter, he lives here. Have done so since his mother kicked all of them out, also about half a year ago. And if you want a witness, just call my mechanics; it would be Joe Harrington who was at work today. Isn't I right son?"

At Noah's nod one of the officers started to look a little red around the ears, the other one just looked mad, but at least not at Noah or Burt. Probably at Noah's mom. It was serious business to lie to the police, and from where Kurt was standing, it sounded like Mrs. Puckerman had driven her own car through the store window, stolen the ATM and tried to point the guilt at her own son. It pissed Kurt off, rather a bit more than a little.

"Well… ehm… he still needs to come with us to the station sir. But don't worry, we will figure out what's really going on. Would you like to come with us to the station sir?"

Burt gave a curt nod and turned towards Kurt.

"You need to stay at home Kurt, you…"

"It's okay, I understand. I will need to get the little once to sleep. When Noah are allowed to go home you need to call me, and be sure not to get to worked up dad… you have only just started getting better, no need to get sick again." With those words he gave first his dad, then the handcuffed Noah, a kiss; his dad on the cheek, but Noah got a full, and rather passionate one, took Sarah in his free hand, and while assuring his eldest daughter that "daddy will be home in no time at all, don't you worry" went back to dinner.

…o0O0o…

The next day, during glee, Mr. Shue informed everyone that Puck was in Juvie. Before Kurt could tell everyone the truth, the rest of the group started to badmouth Noah. Kurt started to think not so nice thoughts of them, and soon came up with a plan, to let them talk themselves into a hole, and then just repeat what everyone was saying, in everyone's presence, when Noah came back. He should be out in a couple of hours, at least according to his father, but would stay at home until tomorrow. That might just teach them a lesson in loyalty.

Whoever had informed headmaster Figgins about Noah's arrest, and confinement to Juvie, would get a court date. No one defamed HIS fiancés character. It was probably his mother, trying to cover all bases.

As Kurt was lost in thought, Mr. Shue introduced their new 'better' teammate. "An opportunity" don't make him laugh. Why did no one believe in Noah, even as Puck he had been a real team player since Regionals. They were the ones who didn't think of the team, Noah was a big part of the team, and when he was so hastily ignored and forgotten it really pissed Kurt off.

…o0O0o…

Hadn't he already had Noah, he would have definitely gone after Sam. He HAD to be gay, and he was rather adorable, in the dorky way. But it didn't matter, except from a hypothetical point of view. He had Noah, and even when he wanted to be friends with another gay guy, or even if he wasn't gay, he wanted even more to sing with another guy, as his voice would mix perfectly with a deeper voice. A diner at Breadstix sounded like a nice night out. But he could be nice and offer to sing with 'new guy Sam' too. Even if there were only 12 members in glee club, the rest of the club didn't know that, so they would see who would be without partners in the end, maybe he could even get a little even with Quinn. And he was sure Noah would forgive him for setting him up to sing with his baby's momma.

When Finn told him that he couldn't sing with Sam and all Kurt heart was "blah, blah, blah, gay's bad." He almost started screaming at Finn. But Finn was rather stupid, and it could have been another thing set up by Rachel, so he bid his anger in, and tried talking rationally to Finn.

That night, when Noah came home from the garage, as he went there after being released, and after he had told all about the screaming of his mother when she was brought in, as it turned out lying to the police was an even bigger illegal no no than crashing into a store window and stealing an ATM, even though she apparently did that as well, Kurt told about Finn telling Kurt that he didn't know that 'no means no'. Noah had had enough. No more. Finn apparently did everything to try to destroy Kurt's self-respect, it wasn't okay, especially not as he apparently couldn't understand that after such behavior Kurt was fully in the right when he tried to cut Finn out of his life, but no apparently he should just take and take, he was after all gay, and therefore Finn had all the rights in the world. The next morning, when he saw Finn again, he was going to teach him a lesson, a lesson he apparently hadn't been taught, in human decency, and in keeping from holding down Noah's girl… uhm guy… partner, yes to treat Noah's partner right. After all, when had Finn ever told Kurt no?

When Burt joined in the conversation, and started to talk to Kurt about how Carole had told him about Kurt hunting him, and that Sam might feel the same, the only two reasons Noah talked quietly and calmly instead of chewing Burt out was; a) Beth was asleep right next to him and he didn't want her to wake up screaming, and b) Kurt would make him sleep on the sofa if he made his father experiencing ANY stress before his stress test.

In the end he ended up having a rather rational conversation.

"What exactly have Carole told you Finn have told her?" the opening sentence mad Burt a little weary, it sounded like there was something else going on here.

"She told me that Kurt has carried a flame for Finn for most of last year, and that he have followed him around, tried to destroy Rachel and his relationship before it even started and all in all made him very uncomfortable."

Noah just nodded along, while Kurt had a stubborn look on his face.

"There is a few things wrong with what you are saying. First of all; Kurt has the same right as everyone else to have a crush on someone, be they guy or girl, teacher or student, as long as he doesn't stalk someone and no one's hurt. Second of all; Rachel was fully aware of Kurt's crush on Finn, she was only trying to wave in his face that she had a higher chance of getting together with Finn than Kurt had, Kurt only reattacked, and she should have expected him to give her bad advice, she was stupid to think anything else. Third; this is definitely not the same, as Kurt doesn't have a crush on Sam, he is together with me… you are aware of that right?" Burt had rather forbidding look on his face, but nodded in acknowledgment, he had been aware of that for a long time, didn't like it, but rather the devil you know, and it wasn't like he could make them keep apart, it was a little too late for that. "forth; FINN NEVER SAID NO…" it was said as clearly as he could, as if Burt had problems understanding or hearing normal speech, Burt's affronted look almost made Noah snort in humor, but he continued on, this was important, or it would drive a wedge between father and son. "Yes Finn was uncomfortable with Kurt's attention, that didn't stop him from searching out Kurt to get help in one thing or another. And he never told Kurt, neither no or that he was uncomfortable. How was Kurt to know? I bet he had no idea that Finn was definitely not interested until the whole sharing a room thing. Am I right?"

At Kurt's stony face and agreeing nod, Burt's shoulders came down.

"I'm… I'm sorry son… I had no idea… Carole was so sure..." here Noah cut him off.

"Next time try asking your son before accusing him of something, especially if your source is Finn. We all, meaning his friends, know that he isn't exactly the most honest, not if the truth put him in a bad light." At Burt's indignant look he hurried on.

"Not that you can't trust Finn, because most of the time you can, but how often have Kurt lied to you? Not often is my guess, as he has never lied to me. He hides the truth yes, but if you outright ask him, he will almost always tell the truth, at least to those he love." After the last word he looked at Kurt, and sent him a loving smile. Kurt smiled back, just as lovingly, and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Burt just gave a sight. "You're right Noah, I'm sorry Kurt, it wasn't my intentions to accuse you of anything, you have done nothing wrong, and I will talk to Carole about Finn making up stories about you, okay?"

At Kurt's stunning smile, Burt gave a little twitch of the lips that, to those who knew him, signified as a smile.

"Okay, I think that's it kids… off to bed with you, if I have to go to bed early, then so do you."

Kurt and Noah moaned a little, but at Kurt's elevator look, behind Burt's back of course, Noah quickly got ready to head downstairs. They hadn't been together in _that way_ since Burt's heart attack. Understandably, Noah hadn't even really felt like it himself, but still something missed.

With a quick "good night" and a kiss on the cheek, everyone went to bed, although the two young men weren't going to sleep until much later. Something Burt was aware of, but pretended wouldn't happen. Ignorance is bliss.

…o0O0o…

The next day, after most of the school had heard about Puck going to Juvie, Noah entered the school, and in front of the whole school, he decked Finn.

Finn just sat on the ground, holding his jaw, staring, with a confused look in his eyes, at Puck.

"What the hell man? You're back… why did you hit me? What did you do that for?"

Noah took the front of his shirt in one hand, and lifted him from the ground, not enough for Finn to stand, but enough so most of his weight was in Noah's left hand, their faces right next to each other.

Then he, with a low voice, so as not to be overheard by the onlookers, said;

"If I ever again hear that you accuse Kurt of being a stalker, or a wannabe rapist, I'm going to beat you so bad, they will have to kick you of both football and glee, so you don't scare of the audience with the face I'm gonna give you. Do you understand me?"

"What? But… I've never… what do you…"

Noah just showed him his teeth; it in no way resembled a smile.

"What? You have never called him a stalker or a wannabe rapist? Then what the hell did you mean by your little talk of 'no means no'? As far as I know you have never told him no, and when you told him he made you uncomfortable, in a rather douche back move by the way, he backed off. Didn't he? So where do you come from on telling him that?"

Finn just looked confused around, but when his eyes meet the just arrived Kurt, Kurt just looked away and left, he knew what was going on, and he wasn't going to stop Noah from protecting him.

Noah's eyes followed Kurt for a short while; he lifted Finn just a little bit higher, and told him sternly.

"Don't do it again, or you know what will happen." Then he let go of Finn, letting him land hard on his ass, he was done here.

…o0O0o…

Kurt had told him that the only one, who seemingly didn't have a duet partner, was Queen. Now he didn't want anything to do with Quinn, but he did want the ticket to Breadstix, he didn't intend to go with her, rather he would use it to pay for half of a date with Kurt. He really wanted to take him out; they could take Beth and leave Sarah with nana, letting Carole look after Burt for a single evening. He was sure he could convince Kurt someway. And even if neither of their duets won; he intended to take Kurt. They hadn't been on a date since they came home from Paris, and if had learned nothing else, he at least knew how to treat a lady. Not that Kurt was a lady, but he was high maintains like one anyway. That and they deserved some relaxing alone time, it had been hard lately, to find time for just the two of them.

As it was; he found Quinn before glee, and after her surprise of seeing him out of Juvie, not that he cared to explain what was really going on, let the rumors take care of that, she reluctantly agreed to be his duet partner. She became a little less reluctant after he told her they weren't going to go together if they won, and then they started to discuss song choices.

At the meantime Kurt was meeting with Sam.

"Listen Kurt… Finn has really been after me to break of our duet, I just want you to know that my word is my word, and that I gave you my word, so that's that… okay?"

Kurt smiled winningly at Sam after his little speech. He really didn't care whether Sam was gay or not, his hair was definitely from a bottle, but some people had weird taste that didn't fit their station, so who knows. But he really didn't care; he just wanted to be Sam's friend. He was the first one, except from Noah who had ever cared enough about him, to ignore other people's warning to keep away. He was sure that should he ever want to shout about their relationship from the rooftop, Noah would be right next to him, yelling, but as it was right now, not even Noah stood as his side, publicly.

"I know that this might sound a little forward, but… I really want to be your friend."

Sam became a little nervous at Kurt's honest and hopeful look.

"Listen, I have nothing against gay people, but I'm really not interested in you like that… there is this girl, I…"

At first Kurt's head sank down at the rejection, but at the last part he didn't know whether to laugh or growl. The end result was a weird sputtering noise.

"What is it with guys thinking I'm trying to hit on every decent looking guy I talk to?... don't worry, I don't want you like that… I already have a boyfriend, and I think he would take exception to me trying to get into the pants of someone else." Then with a crooked smile he finished. "Don't worry you're a real hotty, you just don't have anything on him, plus he's definitely hot for me, so…"

Sam just stood there, all red in the head, that was rather embarrassing, but Finn had him thinking… oh well, at least he didn't have to wave away advances from someone he wasn't interested in.

"So who is it you have your eyes on, maybe I can help! I've got something of a foot in with most girls on the school."

Sam's cheeks, which had started to cool down, heated up again.

"It's not like I've got a chance, she's Pucks girl so…" was mumbled.

Kurt was once again split between laughing and growling, but this time it was combined by incredulousness.

"Santanna?! You have the hots for Santanna? Are you alright? I mean… not that there is anything wrong with her, it's just… she's so not what I would have pictured your type… I mean…"

In the beginning Sam just stared incredulous at Kurt. Then he started laughing.

"No you dolt… I'm talking about Quinn. Isn't she the mother of Pucks daughter? That kind of makes her his girl… doesn't it?"

Kurt sucked in a lungful of air in relief. He hadn't really believed it. It would have been some sort of animal attraction. Totally weird. Then;

"Quinn and Puck? Oh no I promise you they are totally not an item… I don't think they would ever think of getting together again, I mean the whole thing was a drunken mistake from the get go… just… just go for it" then mumbled "I don't get why, but taste isn't something that can be discussed."

…o0O0o…

In the end Kurt and Sam won, with 5 votes, as Puck had absolutely loved the song, and Finn and Rachel wanted nothing more than to keep Sam in the club. They needed him.

In the end Kurt ended up giving his ticket to Breadstix to Sam, so he could go on a date with Quinn, not to say that Kurt and Noah didn't go on a date, it just meant that they ended up paying for it themselves.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 18

The sound of heavy breathing was filling the basement.

Noah reached up, from where his head was lying on Kurt's stomach, and kissed him on the lips. Kurt wrinkled his nose at the taste of his essence in Noah's mouth, but accepted the loving kiss.

They lay side by side, just breathing in each other's smell, and getting back their breath after their coupling. Then Noah started talking.

"You really like that Sam guy, huh?"

Kurt just smiled at the light jalousie in Noah's voice.

"Yes, I think he will make a terrific friend. Don't be mistaken, if I hadn't had you, and if he was really gay, hell even if he is bi like you, I would have gone for him. He is rather hot… but I have you, we are going to get married, remember," then he mumbled "even if I'm still waiting on a ring," then in a normal voice again "and no matter how good he could be as a boyfriend, I prefer you."

Noah lay quietly for a little while, softly caressing Kurt's soft and flawless skin, how he was able to take so good care of himself when he was also taking care of the house and two children, Noah would never know. Then;

"I don't think I'm bi." Kurt's whole body gave a set, and he started to move away from Noah. Noah just tightened his arms around Kurt, and continued hurriedly.

"No, just listen… I love you, you know that, I'm yours, as much as you're mine, but I don't think it has anything to do with sexuality or gender. You are the first guy I have ever been attracted to. I have always found girls, and women, to be sexually stimulating, never guys. So I really don't think I'm bi. It's just… you… I love you no matter if you are a boy, girl, or even an orangutan. I'm straight, but you are my exception. _**You are mine.**_ "

When Noah said that he loved him, something they didn't say all that often between them, and even less often without it being part of a joke played on Burt, Kurt calmed down, and just lay in Noah's arms, listening to what he was saying.

When Noah finished talking he lay in worry; what if Kurt wouldn't accept him, he knew how hard it had been for Kurt to accept that some people are not just straight or gay, and that being bi wasn't just for gay people who wanted acceptance. It was a legit sexuality. Accepting that Noah wasn't even bi sexual, never mind gay, and yet still loved him and wanted him, not only in his life, but in his bed, might be too difficult for Kurt to swallow.

When Kurt turned his head towards Noah, and just spend a couple of minutes staring at him, Noah closed his eyes in pain. Then, seemingly out of the blue, Kurt hit him on the chest, it wasn't hard, but as Noah didn't see it coming, he gave a set in shock and opened his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Noah, you know I love you too, if I didn't I would never have accepted your proposal."

Noah grumbled a little to himself; proposal he says… I call it sex and he calls it a proposal, talk about being a romantic. But all the while there was a happy little smile on his face, you could say what you want about Kurt's dramatic personality, but he defiantly understood, and took care of, Noah in any way.

Noah turned toward Kurt to start another round, when they heard movement, and a small whimper, from the crib. Kurt gave Noah a soft kiss on the brow, and walked over to Beth.

"Hi sweetie, is it time to get up now, you think?" Noah heard Beth give a delighted giggle, and she started babbling away.

As Kurt brought Beth with him into the bathroom, talking away, Beth babbling back, Noah just laid on the bed with his head in his arms, following his future spouse, and beloved youngest daughter, with his eyes, life was good, and he was happy he had awoken a little early today. He had actually been a little worried that Kurt's startled moans upon waking with Noah's mouth around him would have wakened Beth. But she seemed to be becoming a steady sleeper, she didn't really wake during the night anymore, only about once in a week did she wake up during the night, at least according to Kurt, as Noah was sleeping so heavily by now, that he didn't wake up to her soft whimpers, something that Kurt apparently still did.

It wouldn't be long now, before Beth needed her own room, only a couple of months at a maximum, and they did have the baby monitor for emergencies, so Kurt would still be able to hear her, should there be any problems during the night.

Suddenly Kurt could hear, through the door, Noah's soft giggles, not that he would ever admit to be giggling. Kurt knew that Noah was thinking of Finn again. They had both found it rather hilarious that Finn had been suspended for streaking the halls in his underwear. Not that they had told Kurt's father what their regular laugh attacks was about, he wouldn't have found it funny at all.

As he got himself, and Beth, ready for the day Kurt thought back on the last week. He especially thinks of Finn's hurtful words during the preparation for the week's assignment, seriously, if Noah could keep his mouth closed, despite his obvious dislike for the assignment and Kurt's suggestion of feathers, why couldn't Finn actually speak nicely, he was getting rather tired of Finn's constant insensitive and harassing actions.

Then he thought of his knew friend Blaine Anderson from the Dalton Academy, he hadn't told Noah about him yet, but quite frankly he felt like a little kid who just had got the exact toy he had wanted for Christmas. He had always wanted a gay friend, and now he had one, and he even liked to sing, even if his song choices left something to be wanted. The last thought was thought with guilt, after all no one was perfect, and maybe it wasn't even his choice. But still A GAY FRIEND. Life was good.

Well it would be now, after Noah had taken care of that Neanderthal Karoffsky. He had actually feared for Karoffsky's life after the kiss attack, he knew that he shouldn't keep secrets from Noah, but he had really wanted to take care of the problem with the re-started locker checks himself. How it ended in him being mouth-raped he didn't know, but after that happened he just couldn't keep it from Noah any longer, both because he was truly scared, and because it felt a little too much like cheating to keep quiet after that.

He had expected Noah to take care of it, but what he actually did, made him a little scared, there was no way he was ever going to cheat on Noah, just the thought of what the consequence would be, not for him but for his hypothetical partner, made him shiver lightly in fear.

Noah's attack had been twofold, as he said; the crime had been twofold, so would be the punishment.

Puck truly showed everyone at school that he was top dog, and ruler, and that NO ONE went against his orders. First he had gathered all of the jocks, and asked them if all of them understood his earlier order of leaving Kurt alone, if they didn't, now was their chance to ask for clarification. No one spoke up, but according to Sam, Karoffsky and Azimo stood in the back, sharing superior smirks. Puck just nodded and send everyone away.

The next day Karoffsky got to feel what it felt like to be a criminal, there was discovered weed in his bag, when his bag fell on the ground and everything in it spilled out, after he got locker checked by Puck. The only comment Puck had, was; "my bad man, but you know, no one's above the rules." And then he sent Azimo a look, which, according to what Azimo later told the rest of the guys on the football team, felt like him saying; "you're next if you don't fall in line."

Karoffsky was suspended for 2 months, far longer than he would have been if Kurt had complained about the harassment, sexual or otherwise, and with this, they were sure the punishment would hold up.

The next part of the punishment came the day after, when Karoffsky had returned to the school, to pick up his stuff. According to witnesses, Karoffsky had just closed his locker, and turned around to leave, when Puck hit him, hard and in the face. When Puck acused him on putting his lips on Puck's 'girl' he, at first, looked confused, but when Noah, in his persona as Puck, mentioned when it had happened, Karoffsky got first an understanding, then a scared look on his face. Puck didn't do more at that time, but according to Azimo, Karoffsky's best friend, on his way to the shop later that night, he was jumped, and beaten so bad he had to go to the ER to get stiches. He made Azimo promise not to tell who had done it or why, but everyone at school knew about his confrontation with Puck the day before, and his accusation about Karoffsky laying his lips on Puck's girl. Santanna had been heard telling everyone who would listen that this girl had to have Puck's balls in her hand, as Puck had been totally off limits since summer.

When the jocks confronted Puck about the girl he had shown pictures of from France, he just told them "I didn't say I left her there, did I?" while smiling smugly. Consensus was that Puck had beat up Karoffsky, for being a little too interested in the girl Puck apparently was serious about. And according to those who had seen 'her' picture, she was definitely up to standards.

No one knew where Karoffsky had met her, as he was keeping mum about that, even to Azimo, even though everyone was in agreement to keep hands, lips and eyes off of her should they meet her.

When Kurt thought of the situation, not thinking of the whole lip rape episode, he couldn't help but find humor in it. Luckily he had got to Finn in time, to make him agree to not ask anyone about exactly who Puck's 'girl' was, it would have been a little weird if he didn't know, plus, Kurt said, if he couldn't figure it out himself, he really was beyond hope, and not to tell Burt what Noah had done. He wouldn't have found humor in the situation, and might even have attacked Karoffsky himself.

Kurt was both scared for what the consequences of such actions would be, and scared for his father's health should he be informed of what was happening, he wasn't to experience any stress.

The girls at the school were a whole other business. Apparently the whole 'Puck being unavailable' thing didn't go over well for most of the girls in school, and not only for the unattached girls. Anyone who had been with Puck, at one time or another, found it a personal affront that some girl, who weren't them, could hook up with Puck, and actually make him faithful. Apparently no one had known that Puck wasn't still available, until Santanna began complaining about it.

Kurt actually felt a little proud of that, not that he told that to anyone, but Noah might have gotten a clue, due to the rather long, involved, session of steamy sex, after Santanna's little complaint, and the resulting revolt, where almost every girl of the school tried to enhance Puck, only to be let down, most of them none to gently.

…o0O0o…

Santanna had tried her very best to enhance Puck, she wasn't willing to give up who she thought of as 'her man'. Her attacks became more and more aggressive, and when she one day sat in Noah's lap, pushing his head down into her chest, and although she probably thought she was whispering, the whole classroom, because of course this was happening during class, could hear her promises of letting him take her one way or the other, about how he would love having her ride him, and so on, Kurt had had enough, and called her a cheap tart to her face, telling her that if her biggest ambition really was to be a prostitute, she should start taking payment now, or people would start to show off over the fact that they got a free ride, and considering how many she had let ride her, it would be bad for business.

This of course started a catfight, and ended in all three of them ending in the principal's office, although the only thing Noah had done, was trying to get Santanna off of Kurt, when she sat on his chest, trying to rip of his hair.

Burt was far from happy with Kurt over his behavior, but after a quiet and private talk to Noah, he was spared from getting grounded, although that wasn't what they told the school, not that it made any difference, Kurt stayed at home with the girls most days anyway.

Santanna apparently got her allowance taken for her offence, and both Kurt and Santanna got detention for the rest of the week. Noah almost got the same, but when Burt asked what the offence was, and didn't get a satisfying explanation, it was taken back.

Luckily Santanna was taken care of first, so she didn't notice that Burt was there for Noah too, and that his mother never showed up.

That was the end of the whole getting Puck to be free deal with the girls of the school. Luckily, as Kurt had had enough, and if one more of those tarts tried to encroach on _his_ territory, he would have kissed Noah in front of the whole school, and have proclaimed him HIS.

…o0O0o…

As the weeks went by Kurt and Blaine's friendship continued, although by now Kurt had informed Noah of what was going on. In the beginning Noah felt a little threatened, but Kurt's daily assurances and the fact that Kurt actually took Sarah with him on one of the 'dates' presenting her as his future daughter, assured him that there was nothing more than friendship going on.

Mercedes had tried to worm her way back in to a tight friendship with Kurt, and had actually crashed a 'date' with him and Blane, believing that they were a couple, or at least on their way towards being one. Her fixation on them being a couple, made Blane think that Kurt wanted them to be a couple, but as he didn't know if he wanted that, he ignored the issue.

Kurt was truly ignorant of this, and although Noah wasn't, he was over feeling threatened. He was clearly the better choice, and the one Kurt had chosen. But even then, he had started looking for rings, only on the internet for now, primarily looking for prices, and while he could afford some of them, he wanted something special for Kurt, considering that he would ware it for the rest of his life, it had to be perfect.

…o0O0o…

At the end of November Kurt, the Puckermans, and of course Finn, got a shock. Burt and Carole were going to get married, and in two weeks' time. Kurt hurriedly reserved the right to arrange the wedding, he had wanted to arrange a wedding since he was 6 years old, but had thought he would have to wait until his own, now he got a chance to try it out, before his own. Noah, the only one who knew that he was thinking of their own wedding, while planning Burt and Carole's, took him to the side and told him to be sure that he was planning a wedding his father and Carole would want, not just what he would want.

…o0O0o…

One evening, after Sarah and Beth was put to bed, and while Burt was on a date with Carole, Noah came into the kitchen, paper naps and different menus was laid out on the table, but no Kurt. When Noah called for Kurt he was answered from upstairs. When he went to find him, he found him sitting on the top of the stairs.

Before Noah could ask him what was going on, Kurt started speaking.

"There's not going to be room enough for all of us here. Beth will need her own room very soon, so there will be no room for Finn, and I don't like the idea of placing Beth so far from us."

Noah just stood looking at Kurt for a short while, he was wholly correct in what he was saying. When he finally opened his mouth to answer, he got interrupted by Kurt starting to speak again.

"We need a new house, somewhere bigger." Then, almost in tears, he continued "but I don't want to move. This was my mother's home; this is where I grew up." When the tears started to stream down his cheeks, Noah took him in his arms, and finally answered.

"I know, but even then, this will no longer be your parents' house, this will be your father's and Carole's house. Does it really matter if it is this house, or another? It's not like we can keep the house, we will be moving to New York, you don't really want to be bound to this town anyway. Remember, you hate it here. Let Burt get a home again, somewhere where he won't be alone, when we leave him. There is only one and a half year until we are leaving, don't just leave him with the ghost of your mother, leave him with someone who will love him and take care of him, even if it isn't here."

All the while, when he was talking, he was holding Kurt close, and moving his hand up and down his back. Kurt needed to let go.

"You're right, I… you're right. I just don't want to leave the memories of her. They are all I have left of her."

"She doesn't live in this house, she lives in your heart… god that sounds girly, but it's the truth you know. Those who die live on inside of those they leave behind. You will never forget your mom, and as long as you live, so will a little part of her."

They sat, embracing each other, for a long while, and then Kurt sniffed for the last time, and stood up.

"You're right, and we need a bigger house. Dad won't have the money for that, at least not without taking out the money for their honeymoon. You and I are going to find, and buy a new house for all of us. I have excellent taste, so I'm sure they are going to be happy with what we find. Come on, stand up, we have to find the perfect house."

Noah spent a short while on just looking at Kurt, then he snorted, he wasn't even going to mention how over the top a house was, as a wedding gift. He knew Kurt had the money for it, and if that was the way of making him happy with the move, and the wedding, because even though Noah knew he was happy with arranging a wedding, he wasn't happy with getting Finn as his brother, and with Carole taking over Kurt's mother's role, even with her having been dead for over 10 years, then this was what they were going to do.

…o0O0o…

"What do you think of this one? It got a fireplace, and a very antic feeling. And there are 6 bedrooms, so there is also room for a guest." Noah just took a deep breath.

"Yes I know you would love this house, but would Burt and Carole? We can find the perfect home, when we start looking in about a year, but this isn't for us, it's for them, so how about we find someplace that are perfect for them? We only have to live there for one and a half year yet."

Kurt looked a little down in the beginning, but after hearing the promise of them having the perfect home once they moved to New York, something they hadn't even talked about yet, trust Noah to be the perfect fiancé, he lightened up again.

"Well we will just keep looking, oh what about this one…" Noah sighted again, it was going to be a long day, and then he turned his attention back on the houses Kurt was showing him.

They actually ended up with a house Burt and Carole would probably never have bought themselves. But which matched their needs, at least at this point in time, perfectly, and there was lots of room, and light. It was perfect, even Noah had to admit to such. And it did indeed have a fireplace, although it only had 5 rooms, not that they needed more, if they ever had guests, they could easily sleep in the basement, there was more than enough room.

When Kurt told Noah to remind him of putting guest bedding on the list, he asked what list?

"We are going to outfit the house while they are on their honeymoon of course, we can't let them come home to an unfinished home, that would just be rude." Noah just nodded along, what Kurt wants, Kurt gets.

The wedding went off as planned, only with the little hiccup of Finn's speech, song and dance routine, but when Noah gave Kurt a nod and a little wave, to just go along with it, Kurt just smiled and did.

Finn had never been like a brother to Kurt, had in fact always put himself first, but if he wanted them to be 'Furt' from now on, and try to be a real brother, Kurt was willing to go along with it.

New Direction sang beautifully, and the food was perfect.

Burt and Carole had planned to go on their honeymoon right after Christmas, on the 26th. And as such Kurt prepared for the last Christmas in his childhood home. Kurt had bought a set of nice china for Kurt's father and new stepmother, from he and Noah, and they kept the true gift, the new house, a secret.

Burt was talking about building an annex for Finn, but wanted to wait until after their honeymoon before getting started on it.

This resulted in Finn settling down, in what was supposed to become Beth's bedroom, would they had stayed in the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 19

It was kind of weird, the whole Sue as headmaster thing. She was actually a better headmaster than Figgins, if you didn't look at the whole thing where she fired Mr. Shue. And now, out of the blue, she decided to become the cheerleading coach again. It was really weird.

Looking at other news, they won sectionals, or at least was one of the winners, they were going to compete against the Warblers, and there by Kurt's new friend Blane, during regionals, yet again.

Sectionals was the first time Noah met Blaine, not that Blaine knew who he was to Kurt, other than a friend, and he acted really intimidated, you would think he had never met a guy with a Mohawk before, or maybe it was the guns, who knows, none the less he was seriously intimidated, and kind of hid behind Kurt when Noah came over. It was really funny.

At least he found it funny until the next bump on the road that was his and Kurt's relationship. The day after they came home from sectionals, Finn burst into his and Kurt's bedroom, waking everyone in the room, including a feverish Beth, she had had a light fever when they came home the day before, and both Kurt and Noah had been sleeping lightly, thereby meaning they had slept badly, due to their worry for her. This resulted in their temper already being high as soon as they woke up. And what did Finn do, he accused Noah of making out with Rachel.

Both Noah and Kurt were in shock, and even though Kurt didn't really believe the accusation, he was in bad enough a temper to want a fight. So among high screams from Beth, and accusations from Finn and Kurt, Noah sat and tried to find out what the hell was going on. He went over to pick up Beth, and while holding her tightly, and cradling her back and forth he turned toward the two wannabe arguers.

"HEY… ok Finn, what the hell are you talking about, you know I'm together with Kurt, where do you come from, accusing me of messing around with Rachel. I understand if you don't trust my reputation after what I did with Quinn, but I have never been with someone else while in a relationship, and I'm pretty sure both Kurt and Burt would kill me and burry me in the garden if I ever was as indiscreet as to cheat on Kurt, so where do that come from?"

After Noah's assurance of never having cheated, and after Beth had stopped crying, thereby helping Kurt's headache, he was more willing to hear what was going on. Not that he had ever thought Noah capable of cheating on him; that just wasn't in his personality to hurt someone he loved like that, and if nothing else, Kurt was sure of Noah's love.

They both turned toward Finn, to figure out what was going on. When it looked like Finn was going to yell again, Kurt cleared his throat and nodded toward Beth, when Finn's eyes met his. No more yelling.

Finn took a deep breath and, in a rather strained voice, he started to explain.

"I told Rachel that I wasn't a virgin about a week ago, due to Santanna. She just told me that she had made out with you, so that we would be even, but so help me god, if you have slept with her I'm gonna…" here Noah interrupted him incredulous.

"first of all, why would I want to make out with Rachel, if you hadn't noticed, she's rather far from my preferred type, hell the only reason I even tried back last year was to get my mother to shut up about finding a Jewish girl. And even if you don't look at Kurt, those I normally go after are cheerleaders, which Rachel definitely isn't. second, does she even know that I'm taken, or is she just throwing my name out, thinking it would get you worked up, something that definitely worked by the way."

"What do you mean 'get me worked up', why would she want that?" Noah shared an incredulous look with Kurt.

"I don't know… maybe because she was mad that you lied to her about having sex with Santanna, and wanted to hurt you like you hurt her?"

At Finn's look of no understanding Noah just snorted and shook his head.

"never mind, bottom line is, I have never been unfaithful towards Kurt, which means I haven't made out with Rachel, hell I didn't even do that when we were dating, she is so not my type that I don't even want to. Now please leave, we might just get Beth back to sleep before Sarah…"

Just as her name was said Sarah started to talk from the top of the stairs.

"Daddy, papa I'm hungry."

Noah let his chin fall down on his chest, when his head fell down, so much for sleeping a little longer, but at least Beth was quiet now, he looked at her, yep… she's back to sleep. He looked longingly at the bed, gave a sight and told Kurt that he would feed Sarah, and that he should try to get a little more sleep. When he passed Finn, he sent him the stink eye, Finn almost looked like he would wish he could crawl beneath the bed. He gave Noah a little guilty smile and listed off, leaving Kurt to get a little more sleep.

…o0O0o…

The Christmas month went along as you could expect, with Sue doing her best to destroy the Christmas spirit, and everyone at the school heaping abuse on new direction's try to support charity.

Kurt had the idea that getting Finn out of the way, while they were moving house, would make the whole thing easier, as having Finn underfoot was even more stressful than having Sarah, and they had already arranged with nana, that Sarah would spend most of the days, and a couple of nights, with her, and as such he started to look for Christmas gift ideas that would get him out of time, while their parents went on their honeymoon. Noah was soon involved in the whole project, and it was also him who came with the final idea they were using.

Christmas day night came upon them, and even though 3 of the members of the family, plus nana, were Jewish, they had decided to celebrate both, all of them. As such; Kurt was in the kitchen all day, and while Carole had wanted to be involved in coking at least some of the Christmas food, Kurt did his best to keep her out of the kitchen. They ended up making a compromise. The kitchen was Kurt's until he moved to New York, but after he had moved, it was her kitchen, also when they came home to visit. Plus she would get to make the food on Christmas day, that day and on Kurt's birthday, were the only days during the year, where Kurt was to keep out of the kitchen.

Even though they had made that deal, Carole ended up helping, not Kurt but Sarah, who was 'helping' with making cookies and a gingerbread house.

That night Kurt went to bed late, he had prepared a surprise for Noah, but that would have to wait until another day, maybe tomorrow, as Noah was already asleep when Kurt came down, but apparently not deep enough a sleep not to notice Kurt, as turned toward him, and buried his head in Kurt's neck, when he joined him.

Sarah had apparently discussed Christmas traditions with her schoolmates, as her parents were woken by her jumping on their bed at 6 am, sounding by the sounds from the second floor of the house; Finn was doing the same to Burt and Carole. Kurt felt a little vindicated by that. At least he wasn't the only one who would have to learn to live with new traditions.

Beside him Kurt could hear Noah swearing, he had apparently had the same hope as Kurt; a slow and sexual Christmas morning, a gift to them both. But it was not to be. Sarah had fallen back between the two of them, apparently ready to sleep once more. Traditions was traditions, but a girl needs her sleep. His father was apparently of the same mind, as the only once he could hear in the kitchen was Carole and Finn. Now he was happy that he had made that agreement with Carole, or it would be him; slaving in the kitchen for the black hole in the house, called Finn.

Well, he had better follow the consensus of the human males and children of the house; he went back to sleep.

…o0O0o…

Three hours later everyone was finally ready to wake up. Amazingly enough, even Beth had decided to sleep in on this day. It happened seldom and even more seldom while she wasn't sick, so the first thing Kurt did upon getting out of bed was to check her for fever. She did have a light fever… then Kurt remembered what he had read in one of his 'the child's first year' books; She should have started to get teeth by now, he put a finger in her mouth to carefully test if there was any on the way. That was something he shouldn't have done, as she bit down on his finger, and quite rightfully, there was two, small, sharp teeth, biting into his finger. Kurt started to swear, loudly, waking both Sarah and Noah in the process. Kurt turned to Noah for help, as she just. Would. Not. Let. Go.

With a tickle attack from Noah, and careful maneuvering from Kurt, he finally came free; his finger was bleeding a little. Kurt looked irritated at Beth, and in a bit of a huff told Noah to get his daughter ready. To the sound of Noah's laughter, and words of praise to his daughter, Kurt went upstairs. For the one time in the year he didn't care for how he looked, and just went in his boxers and one of Noah's letterman jackets, a clean one of course, but that was all the care he could spare it. Normally he would wear one of his father's shirts, but he preferred Noah's jacket, as it smelled faintly of him.

…o0O0o…

Noah was sent to pick up nana, after all she was a part of the family too, and even though she had grumbled a little over the whole Christmas being a non-Jewish thing, it was also a family thing, and she did want to spend time with her grandchildren and great-granddaughter, and of course their new family.

After they had all gathered in the living room, next to the tree, and had filled up a plate each, they started handing out the presents.

First Beth was left to open her presents, with help from her parents, sister and new uncle. She got lots of toys, but also some clothing, and a voucher for the photographer, from Burt and Carole. Not that any of that stuff interested her. No the big thing for her was the wrapping paper, at least until she accidentally sat on her new animal farm and made it sing to her. It was her gift from nana, and the joy in nana's eyes, over the fact that her present was fast becoming the new favorite, made everyone, but a rather ignorant Finn, who was none the less playing with Beth, smile.

Then it was Sarah's turn, and while she was more than happy with all of her presents, the two thing that really lightened her up was; a collection of handmade stuff, including clothing, and a car from Burt, for the Barbie's she had inherited from Kurt, and a receipt of her registration into a fencing club, it was on the other side of Lima, and while she was told that she could only go to classes, which was on Sundays, if she had done all of her chores and homework for the week she hang beneath the roof in joy. This present was a combined present from nana and Noah and, without it being known, Kurt had also put a little money to it, as it was a rather expensive class. The actual present from Kurt, and Burt, was the stuff for her Barbie's, and some new clothing. She was a growing girl, and most of what Kurt had made her in the spring was too small for her now, something she had lamented on.

As they were going after age Finn was next. He primarily got games for his x-box, and a new iPhone, all something he had wished for. The big surprise was his gift from Kurt and Noah. As they wanted Finn out of the house during the whole honeymoon period, they had decided to send him on a vacation. He got a trip, all expenses paid, to San Antonio in Texas, with a ticket for the Valero Alamo Bowl college football game already paid for.

Carole got a little worried over him traveling so far from home, alone. Normally it wouldn't be a problem for someone Finn's age, and neither Burt or Carole would have had a problem with it, had it been Kurt, or even Noah who went, but as Carole later told Kurt in private; Finn wasn't the brightest, and he wasn't all that mature, he would end up robed blind, or believing he had made some girl pregnant by sharing a toilet with her. The whole pregnancy deal with Quinn, especially him buying her story, hadn't put his intelligence in the best light.

But Kurt hurriedly assured both Carole, and a slightly nervous Finn, that he already had arranged everything with an old mechanic of his father named Joe, who had moved to Texas, and opened his own garage some years ago. He had been a big part of Kurt's life growing up, and as such Kurt had kept contact after his move. In a matter of fact, Finn would be living at Joe's house, so there was nothing to be worried about.

The truth was that originally they had planned for Rachel and her fathers to come with him on the trip, but considering the recent break up, they were happy that they had changed their plans.

Now Noah's gift was something Kurt was nervous about. He was in fact so nervous that he had given him two, well two and a private one he wouldn't get until they were alone, and had a lot of time to themselves.

While the rest of the family had thought that Noah needed to spent some time being a teenager, and his presents therefore matched Finn's rather well, Kurt had made Noah's present himself. While he had mentioned it earlier in the year, he was sure Noah had forgotten all about it. He had made Noah a new wardrobe. Clothing for school, clothing for party, clothing for dates and clothing for home and sleepy mornings, hell he even made some clothing specifically for the temple. And he had obeyed what Noah would want to wear, according to his selection, just after summer.

When Noah opened the, quite frankly enormous, box, and found it full of clothing, he was at first a little hesitant, he knew what clothing Kurt found smart, and while he loved how Kurt dressed, he didn't dress like Noah ever would. When he took out the top most set, and really looked at it, he became pleasantly surprised, it was something he would wear… as a matter of fact; it was exactly what he would wear if he had the money for expensive clothing. He stood up, took Kurt in his arms, and snogged the breath out of him, it was the perfect gift, and he told Kurt as much. Kurt just laughed a little self-conscious.

"Well does that mean you don't want your other gift?" Noah just felt overwhelmed. There was more?

His other gift wasn't as overwhelming. While it was expensive, he didn't really care about that, he knew Kurt had a lot of money, and it had been a long time since he had cared for that thought. It was the fact that Kurt had thought of him when he went out and bought professional class equipment for football that made his eyes a little misty. He really hoped his gift could compare, to all the work Kurt had put in his. Kurt really was the best boyfriend ever.

It was finally Kurt's turn to receive his presents. Kurt's gifts were a little different from the other children's. While Kurt was still a child in years, everyone accepted that he was a grown up in heart, and as such; he got grown up gifts. He got fabric, a Guinea for making outfits and a lot of books on fashion and famous actors on Broadway. From nana he got some of her inherited cookbooks and another voucher for the photographer, this time for two family portraits, one for the whole family, and one for him, Noah and their daughters.

What really blew him out of the waters was Noah's gift. He got Sarah's old 'my first year' book, and another one, which wasn't finished yet, for Beth. In the front of the books was room for two pictures, the ones in Sarah's had been taken out and replaced, beneath the pictures was the heading 'my papa', which had been put over the original, which must have said 'my mama', and 'my daddy' the pictures, in both of the books, was of him and Noah.

When Kurt finally stopped crying and hugging Noah, Sarah and a confused Beth, they continued the whole present giving.

Luckily Carole and Burt's present's didn't result in that much drama, they got what parents to teenagers usually get, Carole got a beautiful locket from Burt, and Burt got a hand painted version of their wedding picture, for the wall, as Carole said.

Nana didn't really get anything, but a big basket of homemade kosher sweets, from Kurt. He felt it was a little too little when he thought of the family heirlooms, in the form of cookbooks, he got from her, but she seemed happy for her present.

After the whole present business, they all started to stand up when Kurt started talking.

"I want to try to take interior design classes this summer, so I thought up a game, everyone is to make their own dream bedroom and at least one other room in their dream house, it can be anything, a living room, dinner room, office, or even a man cave." The last part was said with a humorous look towards his father and Finn. "You are allowed to make the rooms together with another, if you want to share the room with them, and for every room you design, you are allowed to take 3 items from an already existing similar room in this house, pr. Person designing the room." While he was talking he was handing out paper, pens and furniture and interior magazines. "When we all come back from our holidays, the winners of this game get a present. Remember there are no price limits, so be sure it is exactly as you would want it if it was in your dream house." While Sarah and Carole was very excited for this game, Finn and Burt was grumbling a little, but after sending his father puppy eyes, and engaging Finn in different wallpapers, even some with cowboys, they started to 'play the game'. After Carole saw Kurt and Noah work together on their bedroom design, Carole hurriedly engaged Burt in making a dream bedroom they both could agree on.

Sarah did most of her work herself, but did ask Kurt for help a couple of times. When they all had made at least two rooms, and two hours had passed, they started packing up. That meant everyone but Finn, as he was going absolutely wild with designing a man cave. Kurt made sure everyone had written their names on their contribution, and gathered all their papers, making sure to tell Finn to put his last page in the box where he had put the rest, when he was finished.

Then he brought in the gingerbread house Sarah had worked so hard on the day before.

The rest of the day, and evening was spend watching holiday's movies and looking through each other's, and everyone's own, presents, and of course playing with Beth. She had had many toys before, now they would have been able to open a toy store with everything she had, and most of it was even age appropriate, at least when they were playing with it with her.

 _AN/ to Shinigami (Guest); while I won't answer most of your questions, as that would ruin the plot, I can say that I will write at least until season 4, I don't know if I will continue after that, but yes, I will write season 3._

 _Thank you for all of your kind reviews, every time I read one, I get a tinkling feeling in my fingers, and just have to write, so keep up the good reviews, they make me want to write even more._


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING, SLASH SEXSCENE, MARKED WITH WARNING START, AND STOP.**

Ch. 20

The next morning was a whirlwind of getting Burt and Carole out of the door, and on their honeymoon. After the parents had left, Finn had to get packed and ready to leave in the evening. The game was the next evening, so Finn had to go _today_. It was, according to Kurt, when they talked about it later, a nightmare. Finn hadn't so much cleaned his room before Christmas, as he had hidden the trash. His clothing was in a mitch-match of clean and dirty, and all of it was wrinkled. In his closet he didn't only have clothing, but also used candy wrappers, and dirty shoes. Kurt almost had an apoplectic attack.

"At least" Noah consoled Kurt. "He didn't have used cutlery in there." It was a small comfort, as Kurt pointed out, he had a tight leash on his kitchen, and should Finn have been able to scavenge some away, Kurt would have been willing to take back the Christmas gift. He absolutely hated to have trash littering his house, and even though it wasn't just his, and a conforming Burt's, house anymore, his unwillingness to live in a, as he called it, dumpster, hadn't regressed.

Noah was just happy that Kurt had never seen how he lived, when he lived with his mother. They might never have become a couple if he had seen that.

Finally, at half past four pm they delivered Finn to the Columbus airport. He would be having two transfers on his way to San Antonio, Texas, and wouldn't arrive until very late in the night. Finn wasn't worried, as a matter of fact he was very excited, it would be his first plane trip, and he was looking forward to be looking down on all the small people.

Kurt's try to making him understand that the plane would be way too high up, to actually be able to see humans, fell on deaf ears. Oh well, he would discover it himself in about an hour.

…o0O0o…

After delivering Finn to the airport, and lying when telling him that they were on the way to their own holiday, they drove back to Lima, to pick up nana, and drove to Delphos, where nana's son lived. While he hadn't had much to do with his brothers children, due to being unable to communicate peacefully with their mother, he was very interested in getting to know them, and his grandniece. While they would be having dinner at his place, only nana, Sarah and Beth would be spending their holiday there, as Kurt and Noah would be moving house.

It had been a hard decision to leave Beth with a man neither of them really knew, but with nana there, they had finally agreed that it would be much easier to make the move, without a baby underfoot. While Beth couldn't yet walk, and the danger of her getting into things she wasn't supposed to was thereby greatly diminished, she still needed a lot of attention, which would mean that their work progress would go drastically down.

After a fun, and rather pleasant dinner with Noah's uncle Ethan, they came home. While they had planned on doing a bit of packing, and Noah started doing just that, Kurt had other plans.

Kurt sneaked out of the bathroom, and stood behind the working Noah, wearing nothing but a red Christmas bow; he still needed to give Noah his last present. He was rather nervous, but steeled himself.

"Noah" at Kurt's soft and hesitant voice Noah turned around. He was a little shocked, but very aroused at the sight before him.

"Noah I want you to be quiet and listen to me until the end, okay?" at Noah's eager, but distracted nod, Kurt went over to put on his bathrobe. He needed to say this, and Noah needed to hear it, so he couldn't be distracted… at least not too distracted, he thought with a little smile.

"I still have my last gift, for you, to give you… it was very hard to decided what to give you… at first I planned to dress up as Kate, as I know you find it sexy when I look like that… then I thought, that isn't what I want… I want you to want me… you are a lot more experienced than me, at least in the sexual department, you have tried a lot of stuff, with a lot of different people." Then he sank what felt like an object that had locked itself in his throat, by Gucci, why did he have to be so nervous.

"I never want you to be bored with me, to want someone else… I want to be yours for the rest of our lives… that is a very long time Noah. I want you… I want you to always want me… so I want to offer you… Me… for this night, you can do anything you want to me… you can do bondage, or role play… BDSM or vanilla… It's all up to you… I will be whatever you want, for tonight." As the last word left his lips he let the bathrobe glide down his arms, he was ready now, for Noah to be distracted.

Noah just sat staring at him for a while, letting his eyes glide over the bare expanses of skin. Then his eyes connected to Kurt's. The look in his eyes wasn't, like Kurt would have thought, passionate; instead it was tender, loving.

He got to his feet, and went over to Kurt, who was doing his best to not tremble, whether it was nerves, in fear or because of arousal, he didn't know, and stood looking at him yet again. Then he lifted his hand up, and softly placed it against Kurt's chin.

"Are you stupid?" Kurt startled, at the rather unexpected attack on his intelligence. "Wha…" Noah interrupted him.

"What in the world makes you think I would ever be bored with you, or that we haven't been doing what I wanted… yes I have been with a lot of girls, and women, but quite frankly I didn't want more than a handful of them. And Bondage? BDSM? What makes you think I want to control you, want to give you any form of pain… I don't like that shit… I want to take care of you, always, like you take care of me…" then he took a step back, still looking at his stunned fiancé.

"Have I ever made you feel like I wasn't sexually satisfied, because if so, it is a lie… I have been more satisfied in our relationship, than I ever was, having multiple partners… hell the fact that I never had unprotected sex before you, and no you can't count the whole deal with Quinn, as I was drunk out of my mind, yet have never had protected sex with you… I want to be as close to you as humanly possible… if you are mine, then I'm definitely yours." Kurt looked shocked and Noah's words, and the light tremble, he hadn't been able to suppress, disappeared.

Then he gave Noah a wicked smile, and stepped a step closer, so they were chest against chest, he put his hands on Noah's shoulders, and straightened up on his toes. Then he whispered into Noah's ears, in a breathless tone.

"So you don't want to pack out and… play… with your present?"

At Kurt's provocation, Noah made a growling sound, and attacked.

 **WARNING – SEXSCENE – WARNING – SEXSCENE – WARNING – SEXSCENE –WARNING – SEXSCENE**

Noah let his arms surround Kurt, and meet at his back. He slowly backed Kurt up towards the bed, and as his shins hit the side of the bed, he let himself fall backwards, landing on the bed, with Noah above him, pressing into him.

He had a moment to catch his breath, from the fall, while Noah was moving him around on the bed, until he was lying along the length of it, before his mouth was conquered by Noah. He explored his mouth, like it was unknown territory, and not the comfortably known cavern of his regular, and well known, partner.

Slowly he moved down Kurt's body, gently nipping, interchanged with scraping his skin softly with his teeth. When he came to where the red, wide, tape was crossing, on the middle of Kurt's chest, he took one long end in his mouth, and bit down on it, leaning back his head, and thereby releasing the bow, letting it fall softly from Kurt's body.

"Now that I have opened my present, I want to play with it, feel it, and taste it." As he said the last part he swept his tongue from where the bow had been, and down, stopping just above Kurt's straining erection.

Kurt made a sound that could have been an aborted moan.

"No, don't be quiet, not tonight. We are all alone, let me hear you." And with those words he again made a sweep with his re-moistened tongue, this time from the bottom of Kurt's erection, to the tip.

Kurt made a whimpering sound, and made a roll with his hips, trying to make Noah take the tip into his mouth, but in vain. Noah lifted his head lightly, send an eagerly waiting Kurt, a smoldering look, and bowed his head down again, this time to take his balls in between his teeth, biting lightly. Kurt sucked in a lungful of air, and kept it. He wasn't afraid per say, but he did feel a little bit of trepidation.

Noah put his hands around Kurt's legs, still worrying his balls between his teeth, and lifted them, so his leg was spread wide open, and folded by the knees.

He let go of the balls and moved his mouth down, resting just above Kurt's pucker. He kissed him softly, right on the rosebud, and let his hands sweep up the legs, until they rested on Kurt's hips. He lifted his right hand, and moistened two of his fingers, in his mouth.

When Kurt saw that movement, he started to shake his head back and forth on the madras, the suspense was killing him.

Finally Noah started to move his fingers toward the opening. When he was just shy of it, Kurt lifted his hips, just a little, couldn't have been more than a couple of centimeters. But it was enough. Noah stopped all progress at the movement, and just lay totally still. Then he opened his mouth.

"It is my present, isn't it?… answer me!" at Kurt's desperate nodding he nodded his head once.

"Then I get to choose how to play with it… don't worry, you just lay there, I will be taking good care of you. After all, you are mine… are you not?" Kurt just made another whimpering sound, while flexing his hands in a grabbing motion. He had promised he was Noah's to do with as he pleased, but this was almost cruel, and no matter what he had said and offered, Noah had never been cruel toward him, at least not since Beth's birth.

While Kurt was lightly distracted by his thoughts, Noah slipped one finger into him. At the feeling, Kurt's hips made a jerk, and he moaned, loudly… it was kind of freeing not to have to be quiet, while they were engaged in each other, not that he had the attention to spare for such thoughts, his whole being was centered around the finger in him, and the hand that had wrapped around his arousal.

Kurt bit his lip, in a desperate try, to keep his begging within, but at a twist with both of Noah's hands, the one in him glancing against his prostate, and the other gliding up his dick, while making the twisting motion, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Please, please, please… please more Noah, more… feel you… I want to feel you, stretch me out… please, please, please…" his voice became a mumbling sound, without meaning, neither for him or his partner.

While one hand continued moving in and out of Kurt, the other let go of his manhood, and moved slowly, caressing every bit of skin on its way, up towards one of Kurt's tempting, and hard, nipples.

After a short while, Noah let his eyes swing from Kurt's erection, to his nipple, and back again, he almost couldn't decide what he wanted to taste more… all of Kurt was so tempting, he spent a second to thank his uncle for taking Beth, and then swooped down, he would have both, one after another. He took the stiff and erect nipple in his mouth, first biting down gently, and then sucking, as if he was a baby as his mother's breast. It was something he always had loved to do, and while Kurt didn't have the softness of his earlier partners, it wasn't something he was missing. Kurt was perfect for him, just as he was.

When he had lavished, first one, then the other, nipple with attention, he swept down again, this time caressing Kurt's skin with his nose. When he swallowed Kurt's straining erection, he slipped yet another finger into Kurt's warm carven, still without any lubrication, but his own spit.

Kurt gave a slight jerk at the burn, but his delightful moan, and head toss, revealed his great enjoyment at the act. Noah knew, that unless he wanted to spent at least the next half hour, loosening Kurt up, he would need real lubrication, and soon. He removed his had from Kurt's abused nipple, and a searching hand moved out blindingly, for the lube they always kept in the drawer of the nightstand. It didn't take many seconds for Kurt to finish the search for him, and reaching him the bottle. He wasn't the only one who was getting slightly impatient.

As Noah took out his fingers, to lubricate them, Kurt let out a protesting growl, a sound that went straight to Noah's neglected cock. He wanted to be filled… having something in him was the best part of the whole act.

While he would never deny Noah, should he ask for their roles to be reversed, and while he truly wanted to try it someday, he was a committed bottom… he had never felt closer to Noah, than when he was filled to the brim with him. He never wanted to be without that feeling, and often times, after their coupling, Kurt would insist on Noah staying in him, for as long as possible. Some of the best nights he had had, was when they had fallen asleep, slowly making love, and he woke up; still connected to Noah. Yes he would be tender for the following day, but it was a price he was more than happy to pay.

Noah hurriedly finished lubricating his fingers, and in one movement, let all three glide into Kurt. The pleasure of being so suddenly, and fully, filled, made Kurt give a sound, halfway between a scream of pleasure and a moan. Noah moaned with him. It always surprised him, just how tight Kurt was, despite him being breached almost daily since the first time he took him.

While Noah was careful to prepare Kurt enough, his movement was hurried and frantic, his neglected erection almost purple in color, and straining for release.

As soon as he thought Kurt ready, hurried on his way by Kurt's increasingly louder moans and whimpers, he took out his fingers, to a protesting groan from Kurt, and laid himself above Kurt. He put his partner's legs around his back and, agonizingly slowly, speared Kurt on his arousal.

They moved as one, towards completion, and when Noah reached climax, as a result of Kurt reaching the same about a minute before, he bit into Kurt's neck, marking him. Something he hadn't done since their first time, but something he just couldn't keep from doing. Amazingly enough, that simple act made Kurt's whole body shiver from a dry orgasm. Something Noah had read about, but had simply thought was an urban legend.

Kurt's pleasure was so great, that he passed out, if only for a few seconds, and when he returned to the living, he was still speared on Noah's lax erection; he had taught his fiancé, and lover, well.

 **STOP – SEXSCENE – STOP – SEXSCENE – STOP –SEXSCENE – STOP – SEXCENE – STOP – SEXSCENE – STOP**

As they lay in each other's arms afterwards, Kurt trailing patterns down Noah's side with his fingertips, he started talking in a quiet voice, they had gotten used to being quiet during their nightly activities and talks, with Beth in the room and his father able to hear them; should he pass the door to the basement during a trip for a midnight snack or a glass of water.

"I don't think you know what BDSM is… sure there is the whole pain part, but not everyone on that scene uses that part of it… the whole deal about it is, that one part of the couple takes care of the other, that can be shown by showing dominance, or restraining the other, yet still making them have an amazing time, but it can also be shown, by doing what you just did… giving orders, verbal or nonverbal, and the other partner trusting that those orders will lead to pleasure, and not unwanted humiliation or pain… don't worry, we don't have to do anything but what we are doing, but Noah, don't knock it until you have tried it, with the right partner, and doing it right." At Noah's shocked look he gave a quiet giggle.

"No I haven't tried it, you know that I was a virgin before you, but I read up on it, and watched some videos, in preparation for your gift. And while some of it is rather far out of my comfort zone, some of it could maybe… well… if we investigated it first, I might like to try some of it… being at your mercy, while in the bedroom, doesn't sound so bad." Then he gave Noah an impish smile, and a kiss, and snuggled closer into Noah's strong comforting arms.

...o0O0o…

The next day they started packing, or rather Noah started to, as Kurt was busy with going through what the different rooms would need, both from their house, but also new furniture and curtains. All with the help form the plans from the 'game' their family had made.

Everything would be sorted into three categories; personal stuff, which would be transported to their new home, things and furniture to incorporate into the design of the new house, and things that would be stored.

He really wanted to throw out some of that stuff, but he knew that some of the things had sentimental value, as he had stored some of his mother's stuff, during the failed try to move together last year, when his father and Carole had wanted to throw it out. They would go through all that stuff together, all of them, when everyone came home, and not throw anything out until then.

…o0O0o…

The whole move, after they had finished packing and sorting everything in Kurt's childhood home, was actually fast, primarily because Kurt paid a moving company. In the end Noah convinced Kurt to tip the movers well, as they had had to work with a rather OCD Kurt… everything was to be put RIGHT WHERE HE WANTED IT, and not 10 cm to the side. Noah was just happy they hadn't had to make the move on their own. Kurt's behavior would have led to a lot of arguments, had Noah been forced to move the furniture, again and again and again, it was madness.

Finally the furniture was in their place, with the exception of in the bedrooms, as paint and wallpaper was still being put up there by the overpaid workers. To work in the holiday apparently required a lot of extra money. Not that that was what Kurt was complaining about. No you would think that the workers was both colorblind and had wooden hands, by the way Kurt was going at it. Noah really hoped he would be able to do something, far outside of their home, when they made the move to New York, as he had had more than enough of 'Queen Kurt' with this.

Finally, on New Year's Day, all of the rooms were finished. The only thing that was still missing was the last touch of putting up pictures, and other nick-knacks. Kurt used most of the day on getting everything _just right_. But at 5pm they drove to Delphos, they had promised Sarah to go into the New Year with her. Something Noah did every year. Sure there was rumors of him having been to this party or another, but the truth of the matter was, that he would never leave his sister, now daughter, on her own on such a night.

Kurt was used to spend the evening at home too, though normally his father's workers and their families would come for some of the night, and last year Mercedes had come after dinner, and they had had an evening of singing and playing board games. But Mercedes wasn't his friend anymore, at least not a good one, even though she apparently thought it would be easy to worm her way back in the warmth. Hell the reason she didn't know of the whole 'living with Puck' thing, was that she hadn't visited. Now that should have given her the signs of her not being his best boo, but she seemed rather unwilling to get the message. Oh well, she would get it sooner or later.

The evening at Ethan's could have become rather strained, due to Ethan's youngest daughter; he had 3 and a son, bringing home a friend. This friend put her eyes at Noah from the beginning, and even though he did his best to make her leave him alone, she kept on sitting herself right next to him, and tried to talk to him all night long. It must have been some kind of miracle, because Kurt didn't notice at all, and unknowingly put an end to it, when he threw himself down on Noah's lap, and proceeded to snog the life out of him, it could also have been his soft purr of "Mine… forever." And Sarah egging her 'papa and daddy' on. None the less, the irritating girl left him alone after that, although she sent them a disgusted look. Another free love hater! But what could you do?

Noah just snorted at her, and snogged Kurt once more. He was in such a good mood, that Noah had to check his drink, just to see if he had accidentally gotten some alcohol, but no he was clean.

Sarah stayed up far too late, like the rest of them, but in the end she was the first one up the next day. Even nana did her absolute best to sleep in.

They stayed for the whole of the first of January, but on just after breakfast, on the second, they got everyone into the car, and drove to 865 Atalan Trl, Lima, Ohio; their new 5 bedroom, 5,5 bathroom house.

Kurt was pretty happy for the whole bathroom thing. A bathroom for each bedroom made the whole getting ready in a hurry, and taking care of a baby while the rest of the house slept, thing easier.

Noah had had a hard time making Kurt limit himself to a house Burt and Carole would be able to take care of on their own, he had wanted a home with a pool, and when he had found the house with a home theatre he was almost ready to sign the lease right there. But in the end they found a house Noah felt Burt and Carole would be happy with, which still had room enough for all 7 of them.

Kurt had protested a little at the missing guest room, but had finally agreed when Noah asked who he wanted as the fictive guest, and if having camping beds in the basement, and by Finn, Burt and Noah's wishes; man cave, wasn't enough.

Nana was rather impressed with the new home, a secret she had been let in on when they started looking, and when Sarah saw her new room, her squeal almost made Kurt, who was standing behind her, deaf. If she had been happy with her room at the old house, she was ecstatic with the new one.

…o0O0o…

On the fourth of January Finn, Burt and Carole landed. They had made it so Finn would arrive at about the same time as their parents, making it easier for Kurt to pick all of them up. He had made sure to drive their parents to the airport; the real reason was so he could pick them up and drive them to the new house when they came back. But the reason he gave his father was; letting the car stand parked at the airport parking lot for over a week was both expensive, and made the danger of it getting stolen, pretty big.

As Kurt was driving them home, with Finn talking away about his trip to Texas, Burt got a funny look on his face.

"Kurt, where are we going? We should have gone left here if we were going home." Kurt just smiled a little secretly, and assured his father that he knew where they were going.

"I have a surprise for you, it's an extra wedding present, and I wanted you to see it immediately… I know that you are all tired after your long travel, but I really want to show you as soon as possible. Just hang on, it isn't far of yet."

As they drove to the expensive part of town, not that there wasn't expensive houses in the rest of the town, just that almost all of the houses here was for those with real money, Burt started to get an understanding look on his face, but it was disguised with denial. His son wouldn't do that… he knew how he felt with getting expensive gifts from him.

As they drove into the driveway of their new home, and Burt spied the names; Hummel, Hudson and Puckerman on the mailbox, the denial disappeared. Then he got a resolute face. He would make his son take the money from the sale of his childhood home. At least that way he would feel a little better at accepting this monumental gift.

When his eyes met Kurt's in the mirror, his son just smiled and nodded. Carole sat beside him, with a confused look in her eyes; she had no idea of what was going on. Finn just looked bored. It had nothing to do with him, so why should he be interested, he just wanted to get home, get some of Kurt's delicious food, and get to bed. It had been a long flight.

At the sound of the front door opening, they all turned towards the house, and there, on the porch, stood Sarah and Noah, with Beth on his arm, ready to welcome them home.

…o0O0o…

Kurt had at first protested at getting the sale money from his childhood home, wanting his parents to have a saving, but as Burt said, if he was forced to move, he was at least paying for some of it. Kurt took it with a grain of salt; he knew that his father absolutely loved the new house, just like the rest of the family.

Upon the move, they had moved Beth into her own room; she was more than old enough to sleep on her own. They had discussed Sarah changing to a school which was closer to their new home, but upon discovering that her school was on the way to the garage, they decided to let her stay with her friends, she could easily be brought to school by Burt, although they did change babysitter for Beth. It was just too un-logical to let her be babysat, almost on the other side of town.

But even with getting all the logistics in order, they were ready to start their usual routine, with a few changes, at school start, on the 8th of January.

Off course, the first thing Finn did, upon entering the choir room, was to open his big mouth.

"We got a new house, it's so cool, and you just have to come see it."


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 21

Kurt had done everything he could, to keep people from wanting to visit him, Noah and Sarah living with them; was kind of a secret. Hadn't he made that clear to Finn? Why would he betray them to everyone like that? But no, that wasn't fair towards Finn. He saw everyone in the club as friends… he had really bought into the whole talk of Mr. Shue's; "the club is your family." As if… none of them cared for the gay kid, or the former bully. Hell they didn't even seem to register the whole 'former' part of it. At least they didn't treat him as if he was part of the team.

And now Finn wanted for these people, calling themselves friends, but in fact being no better than the rest of the judging populace of the school, to intrude upon their home… the only place where they could be themselves, and show their love toward each other.

He was going to strangle Finn.

But for now he just sat, nodding along to Finn's, over the top, description of their house. Oh look, seems like Rachel is working her way closer… seems like Finn is worthy as a boyfriend, now he is living in an expensive house… poor her (it was thought with an internal snigger) wouldn't she just blow a basket when she figured out what Finn had been doing while on holiday… he even kept contact with her. Hopefully it would keep him out of the arms of Ms. Berry, as he just couldn't imagine being okay with having her as a sister in law.

He had always wanted children, but quite frankly, the example of Mr. and Mr. Berry, and Rachel, put him in a bit of a bind. He would kill himself before raising a daughter to be like Rachel. At least Noah agreed with him, made the danger of it happen lessen.

…o0O0o…

When Finn came home from his holiday, and started waxing poetry about Joe's daughter Caroline, Kurt was quite frankly shocked.

Joe had always said that his daughter was as close as possible, of being a female version of Kurt, something he had disagreed on, as he had always been compared to Rachel. Something Joe wholeheartedly disagreed with.

Yes they were both amazing singers, and a bit of a drama queen, but that was where the similarities stopped. Whereas Caroline didn't share Kurt's love for singing, she was a dancer, and where Kurt made clothing, she made jewelry, but except from that; they were like twins. They had the same personalities, the same reactions to the same things, and while they didn't normally looked like each other; the picture Kurt had sent Joe, of himself as Kate, was, according to Joe, like looking at Caroline's long lost sister.

When Kurt mentioned that to Finn, he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well that isn't all that surprising. I really like you Kurt… have since I met you. But I'm not gay… not even a little bit. I am sure I would have felt in love with you if you had been a girl, but you're not and Caroline is… plus, ain't you together with Noah? Why would you want me then?" and then he continued talking about all of Caroline's virtues. Kurt just sent his eyes skywards, and shock his head. Trust Finn to be both a genius and an idiot. At least he was rid of Rachel Berry, and if the whole long distance relationship thing worked! Well he could only say "good for them".

…o0O0o…

A Monday after school start saw the date Karoffsky would return from his suspension. That, combined with Finn's plans of having the whole of New Direction visiting, had Kurt a little out of it.

"Finn, I will agree to them coming to visit, if you promise to keep them out of the private bedrooms. You are of course welcome to show them yours, but a bedroom is a private place, and quite frankly I don't want any of them to know that Noah and Sarah lives here…" Finn interrupted, in a confused voice.

"Why not? It's not like it's a secret or something…" Kurt gave a deep sight.

"Yes Finn, it is a secret… what makes you think Noah wants anyone to know that he got kicked out of his mother's house? That, and the fact that they would question where he is sleeping, remember; it's a secret that we are in a relationship, means that it is supposed to stay a secret that he lives here. Plus everyone thinks that Noah is together with a chick named Kate from France."

"But…"

"Listen, if you are capable of keeping the fact that Noah and Sarah lives here, and that Noah and I are in a relationship, a secret, I will pay for the plane fare for you, for this summer. You can go and visit Caroline."

That offer was too good to resist, and Finn nodded in agreement. At least now Finn would do his best to keep it a secret. Now he just had to find some parents of one of Sarah's friends, who would agree to have her sleep over on Saturday. She had spent a lot of time at nana's place lately, and that wasn't fair to neither Sarah nor nana.

…o0O0o…

While Rachel had been banned from the house, due to her actions and words starting the whole 'faggy' affair, resulting in the aborted move, Kurt was far too polite to deny her access, when the rest of glee was invited.

As such, when Saturday came upon them, the pantry was filled with cakes and kosher food. He had even had mercy on Rachel, and made two of the dishes vegetarian. She didn't deserve more than that… not with her actions almost resulting in a fight between Finn and Noah… accusing _his_ Noah of adultery… how dare she… she was fully aware that he was in a relationship at the time she accused him of making out with her.

Noah might not have any respect for other people's relationships, but he did have respect for his partner, who at that time was him, and to accuse him of cheating, risking his relationship… you couldn't get much lower than that. Especially when Noah had never done her anything, but maybe giving her a slushy facial or two… hell _Finn_ had done the same, so where did she come from, trying to destroy a friendship, relationship and reputation, because it took seriously bad taste to make out with Rachel, all to make herself feel better.

It was even her who started the whole thing. Finn wouldn't have slept with Santanna if he hadn't believed her lie; that she had slept with Jesse.

As it was, he had made Finn and Noah go through the house, and remove any proof of Noah and Sarah living there. He had of course taken a round afterwards, luckily, as he found two pictures and Sarah's fencing outfit standing on a manikin in the basement.

As they would spend most of the party in the basement, it was a serious oversight, and Kurt was mumbling, about what punishment he would like to rain above the two men, beneath his breath.

The whole 'getting Sarah an overnight playdate' thing was actually rather easy. The first of her friends' parents he called, the mother to a girl named Kathrin, who herself was called Dittany, who apparently was Sarah's best friend, but Dittany had heard rumors about Noah.

At first she seemed rather unwilling to take Sarah in for the night, but when she asked who he was to Sarah, and he excused many times, before finally presenting himself as the boyfriend of Sarah's father, and former brother (he hadn't gotten a ring yet, so while he thought of himself as such, he wouldn't present himself as his fiancé) she soon became very welcoming, and Noah was probably being grilled for details about their relationship right now, as he was delivering Sarah for her playdate.

As he finished making the last batch of dip, he heard the doorbell, followed by a bellow from Finn, that might have been him yelling "I got it" or might have been an Indian warrior call.

He hurriedly brought the rest of the food downstairs, and went to welcome their guests. He wished that Noah could be here, but that would let the cat out of the bag.

…o0O0o…

The first guests to arrive were Santanna and Brittany.

When Kurt entered the entry way, they were standing, checking out the décor, or at least Brittany was. Santanna was checking out Brittany. He could understand why, as her dress was very lovely. It was the first time, outside of glee performances, he had seen her out of her cheerleader uniform. It clearly didn't do her justice.

As he went to welcome them, the doorbell sounded yet again. This time it was Artie.

The door had only just closed behind him, when an excited knocking sounded. He didn't even have to open the door to know that Rachel had arrived.

In the next 10 minutes the rest of the glee club arrived, with Noah arriving 5 minutes after everyone else, it must have been a hardcore interrogation as he had left over 2 hours ago.

When Kurt welcomed him, he smiled easily… a smile that became rather forced, when his eyes landed on Santanna, who was looking at him, with a look a predator would offer its prey.

While Kurt was wondering what that was about, Finn started to show everyone around, letting Noah and Mike carry Artie up the stairs to the first floor, and down again, and to the basement.

When everyone had seen the parts of the house Kurt was willing to let them view, refreshments was offered, and Finn started to show off his Christmas presents.

He had gotten a 'dance dance revolution' and a karaoke game, with a lot of songs. An interested Artie, Mike, Sam and faking Noah were also shown his new shooting games. They all had 'Halo', but apparently 'Call of Duty; Black Ops' was an amazing thing.

Both Finn and Noah had tried to explain it to him, but the only good thing he could see the game be used for, was keeping the psychopathic shooters in front of the television, and away from the schools.

He wasn't the only one with that thought, and soon the karaoke game was put on.

It didn't take Kurt long to discover that Noah had smuggled in alcohol, but he just couldn't care. His father and Carole were out of town, and they had taken Beth with them, giving Kurt and Noah a night, where they didn't have to be parents. At first the trip was planned as a romantic getaway, as they were still in the honeymoon phase, but Noah somehow made them agree to take Beth with them.

As the party went on, and the songs sung, the dance danced and the alcohol consumed, they started to get a little silly.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Rachel suggested playing 'I have never'. There was a little grumbling, but soon everyone was sitting on the ground, except Artie who was sitting in his chair, in a circle. As Rachel had given the suggestion, she started.

"I have… hup… I have never had sex." When Santanna, Britanny, Artie, Finn, Quinn, Noah and Kurt drank, everyone looked surprised at Kurt. Then came Mercedes voice.

"What the hell boo! When did you get a boyfriend?" Kurt send her what was supposed to be a scorching look, but due to his drunkenness, made him look like Bambie looking for his mother.

"That wasn't the deal… I drink when it's true, I don't have to tell the story." Then he somehow succeeded in sending everyone a smirk, although it was a little wobbling.

"Oh! It's my turn." Brittany looked all excited. "I have never slept with Puck." And then she bottomed out her beer. After Santanna took a sip from her own she scolded Brittany.

"You are not supposed to say things you will have to drink on yourself." Once again Kurt, together with Quinn, drank, and when everyone looked searchingly at him again he gave a giggle, and then he said.

"Okay, only this once. I have shared a bed with Puck… it was back in 3. Grade, and it was fully plankton…platonic… but the question was, who have slept with puck, not who have had sex with him." And then he giggled once more.

Noah started to get a little nervous, with how drunk Kurt was, and with them playing this game, he could easily let something about their relationship out… he would have to be ready with stories to tell, should Kurt drink unexpectedly again.

The game continued, some questions innocent, some rather dirty, with Santanna and Brittany becoming more and more drunk, Kurt not far behind. Luckily he had insisted on his right to remain silent, and no more questions about Noah came.

After about four rounds of the game, Rachel interrupted with yet another game. She wanted to play spin the bottle, and encouraged by Santanna, Rachel insisted. But as the turn had just come to Artie, and he insisted on getting his turn, they let him make the last sentence.

"I have never cheated on my partner." When both Quinn and Finn, and also Santanna and Tina, drank, but Noah didn't, there was yelled foul.

When Noah just looked at them with a lifted eyebrow, they told him to prove it.

"I have only ever been in a relationship 3 times in my life. With the first girl I ever slept with, with a girl I was together with during sophomore year, and with my present partner… I have never cheated on, or ever wanted to cheat on, either of them. What people who are in a relationship do themselves, I don't care, but I could never cheat on someone I was so serious with, that I actually entered a committed relationship with them."

At Noah's little speech everyone, but Kurt and Brittany, stared at him with their mouth hanging open, Kurt just nodded along to the music, seemingly ignorant of what was going on, while Brittany was in a staring contest with the giant teddy bear in the corner. It was man sized, and she apparently found it utterly fascinating.

When Rachel came to herself, she clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention, and insisted that they start playing spin the bottle. As she did so she was looking at Finn with hunger in her eyes.

They played for a while, with the usual funny or steamy mix-ups, when it was suddenly Noah's turn. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Kurt. Noah crawled over to Kurt, all the while telling himself to take it easy, and only go for a little peck. But when Kurt put his arms around his neck, and their lips met, the rest of the world disappeared around them-

Noah slowly and thorough discovered every secret in his moist cavern, meanwhile his hands was caressing Kurt's sides. It was only when Finn poked him in the shoulder, he stopped, better not take it too far, they had an audience, and it was only a game. When he looked around he became a little worried, that might be a little too late.

His eyes met Santanna's, and at her steamy, and promising, look he swallowed noisily. He was prey.

…o0O0o…

They continued having fun and playing games, far into the night, and when everyone started getting tired, mattresses and a camping bed for Artie, was brought out, so everyone could sleep in the same room, hosts included.

It was a little work for the tired and drunk men to get Artie into his bed, without hurting him, but they finally succeeded, and everyone found their mattress. There was two less than there was people for them, but as Santanna had automatically laid down with Brittany, and Noah hugged and shared with Kurt before anyone noticed the problem, it went undiscovered.

The next morning everyone was fed, watered and sent on their way, Tina, unnoticed by anyone, was shooting Kurt and Puck weird looks, but left without comment. Soon after the last guest had left the house, Sarah was delivered home, happy to help with the cleanup.

…o0O0o…

After the aptly named 'thriller championship game' Finn spent the evening in silence. While there was a party going on, in honor of the won game, nether Finn or Noah went. Burt had been at the game, and while Noah and Burt was talking excitedly about the game, and doing their best to include Kurt and Finn in the talk, Finn had, as mentioned, been unusually quiet.

After they had put the girls to bed, Noah lying on the bed, reading a car magazine, something he that had been sent from André Brisbois, the guy Noah had worked for during the summer, and Kurt sitting at his vanity, cleaning his face extra carefully, after the use of the makeup during the show, Finn entered their bedroom.

Normally he would knock, and if both of them were in the room, he would wait in the doorway, while either saying what he wanted to say, or wait for the one he wanted to talk to came to him. This time he did indeed knock, but he didn't wait for an answer, not because he wanted to be rude, but rather because he was thinking hard, and therefore distracted. After opening the door, he let his eyes sweep over the room, shortly letting his eyes rest on the figure of Noah on the bed, but soon connecting to the figure of Kurt, at the vanity. He took small, almost hesitant seeming, yet still quick, steps toward him, and when he stood right beside him, he bend down, to talk quietly into Kurt's ear.

"Kurt… can I… can I talk to you?… Like right now!" while he was talking he was fidgeting, and moving his feet restlessly across the carpet.

Kurt turned away from his mirror. He let his eyes sweep over Finn's face, and shortly let them met with Noah's, over Finn's shoulder. Noah gave a short nod, and got to his feet.

"I'll be downstairs, I have to ask Burt something anyway so… come and get me when you're finished, okay."

Then he left the room, at a sedated pace. No way was he letting Finn literally run him out of his own bedroom.

After they were alone in the room, Finn's shoulders seemed to sink down, yet he was taking in a deep breath, preparing himself for a scolding.

"Well what is it? Something has clearly been biting you all night." Finn swallowed noisily, then he started talking.

"It's Quinn… I don't know what to do… I really like Caroline, but I like Quinn too, and… I mean, if I could forgive Puck, why shouldn't I be able to forgive her… and Texas is really far away, and I won't see her until summer, and… well… what am I supposed to do?" Kurt just looked weirdly at Finn.

"What about Quinn? She's together with Sam now, you know that, and as far as I know, just days ago you were head over heel at the fact that Caroline had called you. So what is this about?" Finn looked a little nervous now.

"She, well… you know… after the game, Quinn she… she kissed me, and told me she remembered why she loved me, and…" here Kurt interrupted him with an angry and downright disgusted tone.

"She did what, that… that harlot. Once a cheater, always a cheater, or what? I am quite frankly disgusted. Both with her actions, and with the fact that you are in fact contemplating having anything to do with her, both after what she did with you while the two of you were together, and what she is doing now to Sam. Is she absolutely shameless? She accepted his promise ring and everything. She's… I have no words for it… why can't people in the glee club act with normal human decency? You better not be thinking of going back to her, or worse, thinking of cheating with her. I swear, if you do Finn, I'm going to call her right now, she does not deserve that kind of behavior from you…" Finn had gotten a panicked look in his eyes.

"No… no I'm not going to cheat on Caroline… I know what that feels like, and I would never do that to someone else." At Kurt's skeptical look, and mumbled "you did kiss Rachel while together with Quinn." He took a deep breath.

"If I just wanted to have something going on with Quinn, I wouldn't have come to you. But here I am… won't you please help me?" and then he sends Kurt his puppy dog eyes. Something he knew Kurt was weak against.

Kurt looked away from Finn's eyes, and sat in silence for a short while, then.

"If you ask me… then I think that you should keep as far away from Quinn and Rachel, as possible while being in the same club. Neither of those two are good for you. They use you, and quite frankly, they aren't good for this family either… I might sound selfish when I say this. But the last thing I want is either of those two, knowing any of our family secrets. And I know you Finn; if you were together with either of those two girls, who have quite frankly not treated you well, then you would sooner or later spill the beans to them. And anyway, don't you like Caroline? You were head over heels in love when you came home from your trip... why don't you ask her if she wants to come over for the spring break. I'm sure that by then, the two of you will be missing each other to pieces." Finn gave Kurt a little smile, and a decisive nod. He was going to hold on to Caroline, and keep far away from the potential disaster, that was Quinn Fabray.

After sending Finn down, to tell Noah that he could come up again, Kurt looked at himself in the mirror again. His eyes were flinty. How dare that bitch make a fool out of both his brother and friend? She wasn't going to know what would hit her.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 22

By the time Valentine's Day was coming around, Kurt had discovered three things.

One; the more feminine he appeared, the more protective Finn became. He had shown to be an acceptable brother, but it was when he viewed Kurt as a girl, he really came through. Although the whole; thinking himself the big brother because of his bigger size, did irritate Kurt, even though it amused Noah greatly. After all; Kurt was much more mature, even considering his greater age, than Finn.

Two; Santanna hadn't given up in her try to seduce Puck, not caring for the fact that he was with another, and wanted to be faithful, only caring for her own reputation and satisfaction.

He had discovered this when, while he was using Noah's phone, due to his own being in their bedroom at the other side of the house, she sent a string of sext (meaning text messages with sexual content). Some of them were so graphic, Kurt almost lost his dinner. Luckily he could see that Noah hadn't answered any of the earlier once, as such he didn't confront Noah about his knowledge about them. At least his fiancé wasn't receptive of the home wreaker.

And three; Sam was very submissive when he was heartbroken. As Kurt had told him about Quinn's actions with Finn, he was truly heartbroken.

In the beginning he hadn't believed him, and it was first when he finally convinced Finn to tell Sam the truth himself, that he accepted the fact that Quinn had been unfaithful. Not only in thought, by her apparent rekindling of her love for Finn, but also in action, by her kiss.

Even though Sam was hurt; he didn't want to break up with Quinn. But when he heard the story, of what had really happened when she fell pregnant; her being together with Finn at the time, and yet seducing Puck with alcohol (not that Puck would normally deny a girl who came to him, searching sex. But he really wouldn't have moved in on his best friend's court, had he been fully coherent), he confronted her.

She was not willing to admit to any wrongdoings, and accused Finn of getting handsy with her, and telling lies when she turned her back on his advances. Confused, Sam went to talk to Kurt, and his anger nearly exploded at hearing of her accusations against his brother, who not only wasn't interested in her, but who already had a girlfriend, even though that was a long distance relationship. She would pay.

Two days into the Valentine's week he confronted Quinn, publically. He knew that if he did this quietly, she would just spread rumors; either about Finn, himself or, worst of all Sam. She did after all care a great deal for her refund reputation as a nice and proper girl. After all, you couldn't judge someone by one mistake alone, could you?

"Still out to taste the forbidden fruit, huh Quinn?" he had staged the confrontation during lunchtime, in the cafeteria, and his opening words made Quinn turn towards him.

"You know, I was more than willing to keep quiet about the whole story around your pregnancy. After all, a single episode does not a whore make. Am I right?" by now silence had spread in the cafeteria. Everyone was listening. This was juicy rumors after all.

Then his taunting voice became biting. "But not only did you cheat on my brother and got his best friend drunk enough to be willing to do so with you. Now you are cheating on one of my best friends, again, and with my unwilling brother too. If you wanna be a whore, maybe you should stay out of committed relationships! Hmm? After all; those two things usually are incompatible." At his words Quinn started to look nervous, but she hurriedly hid it, and well. Hadn't he known what to look for, he wouldn't have noticed it.

Then she asked, in a confused and innocent voice.

"What are you talking about Kurt? You know that it was me being drunk on wine coolers that made me act so despicable, and got me pregnant. And if Puck was drunk, I wouldn't really know. Not that it would matter; he would sleep with anything with a skirt. Just ask the rest of the girls in the school. And… me cheating on Sam, and with Finn? I don't know where you got that idea… you make me sound as some kind of loose girl. That isn't really nice."

Kurt let out a snort and lifted an eyebrow. She was playing to the crowd.

"Yes, you are right…" at those words a mumbling sound started up. No one had expected him to just agree with her like that, especially not after those serious accusations. Quinn had worked hard to regain her sweet reputation, and she had regained it.

Kurt let his voice come out a little louder, so everyone could still hear him over the noise.

"You are right; Puck would sleep with anyone… but have you ever heard, even once, of him doing it without protection. Don't let his reputation fool you; Puck is a gentleman. He would never get anyone pregnant, or run the risk of getting STD. After all; no one wants to sleep with someone who could ruin your life by doing so." At his words, most of the girls in the room started nodding. That was after all a well-known fact. As was the fact that Puck got checked for STD once a month.

"And as for the whole cheating on Sam, you know your faithful boyfriend; do you really believe Finn would be able to lie to me? We both know that out of the two of you, the consummated liar is you. Hello, bathtub pregnancy anyone!" at the last sentence he let his eyes sweep over the room. Both to see if he had the crowd's agreement, or if he needed to play them some more, but also to check that no teachers had entered the room.

There weren't any teachers, and the crowd was lapping up what he was saying. Better go on while he was leading. He pressed on.

"no you got Puck drunk, drank a wine cooler or two so you had an excuse, and had sex with the sex-symbol of McKinley, to make yourself feel good about yourself, desirable. And now… now quiet sweet Sam isn't good enough. No you want the man of the hour. The one who got the Titans the victory, and the quarterback. After all, he is the popular one now."

At the last part Quinn's eyes shortly fell to the ground. Kurt had just been letting out warm air about the reason for her cheating; he hadn't thought he was right. Well what do you know? He gave a snort.

Then he looked her up and down.

"Well… seems like you really are a whore." And then he turned around and left. Behind him he could hear her voice, desperate to argue against him.

"No… that's not true… he's lying…" but the room had been won over by Kurt's earlier attack.

As he passed Noah, in the doorway, their eyes met, and they let their hands connect briefly when he passed. It was their own secret version of a high-five.

…o0O0o…

The day after his confrontation with Quinn, and the day before Valentine's Day, Kurt sent Noah and Finn to school, and went in to get ready.

The evening before, he had talked with his father. He had to put a stop to Santanna, before it went off the rails, and he needed his father's help for that. Well his father's help and Finns complicity. He couldn't even imagine the disaster, if he went into this; with Finn unprepared.

"I agree that it wouldn't be a problem for you to lose a single day of classes. You are so far ahead in the schoolwork that you could probably take off the rest of the month without trouble. What I don't understand is; why do you need to take the day off, just to go to school anyway?"

Kurt looked at his father. He didn't want him to know what he was going to do… it wasn't exactly ethical. But he really needed to take care of the whole Santanna problem. So he decided to describe the problem to his father, and just tell him he had a solution, and not what it was.

"You know that I and Noah are going to get married." Burt looked a little flummoxed. Not at the fact that his 17 year old son had already found a life partner, more at the fact that he was admitting it for the first time. He nodded silently.

"Well… that is a problem, at school I mean. It is no secret that Noah got around a lot, before Beth. But some time ago, he showed some of those pictures we took while in France, and told everyone that I, as Kate, was his girlfriend. He has never had a girlfriend before, at least not according to the school rumor mile, and the whole; Puck being exclusive thing… well…. It didn't go over well. For a while everyone, and I mean everyone, off Noah's earlier hookups tried to make him make out with them. There is one in particular, who thought of Puck as her, even though they weren't in any way exclusive, and she just won't give up. She is texting him all the time, touching him when possible, and in anyway doing her best to make him have sex with her…" then he looked at his father again, as his eyes had fallen to the ground during his upsetting little speech.

"I won't have it… and I have had enough. She needs to learn a lesson, and be taken down her high peck. To do that; I need to be called in sick for tomorrow. So please daddy. For me?" at the last question he looked at his father with the saddest and most pathetic, begging eyes.

Burt sank noiselessly, but noticeably, and nodded his head in agreement. It was after all what his beloved son wanted.

…o0O0o…

Kurt dressed slowly. First he made sure that his skin was flawless, and then he took a bath. After he had dried his hair and body, he fastened the wig, put his underwear on, including fake breasts, and skimmed into the tight, sexy, but sweet, dress, and did his makeup. He looked at himself in the mirror, once again, and nodded to himself. He was ready.

…o0O0o…

As he entered the parking lot of McKinley, not in his Navigator, but in an Aston Martin he had rented, just for today, the Glee club, greatly fractured, and the football team, minus its glee members, gathered, in different groups, in front of the school.

Just as Santanna made another try for Puck's physical attention, this time succeeding in catching his arm, but in the process ignorantly pushing Brittany into Mike, Kate stood out of the car. The first to notice her was, funnily enough, Karoffsky. Apparently the pictures didn't do her justice, as Karoffsky's mouth opened, and Kate might have seen a little drool leaving it.

The next one to discover her presence was, luckily enough, Noah.

Upon their eyes meeting, Kate gave him a slow, sensual smile, followed by her calling out his name.

"Noah! You look like you weren't expecting me?" Noah floundered for about two seconds, and then he seemed to collect himself.

"Hi sweetheart! I thought I would be picking you up after school… what are you doing here?" at Kate looked demonstratively at Santanna, who was still clinging to Puck's arm, gliding it between her breasts while moaning provocatively, Noah felt a shiver pass through him. He had thought he could take care of the problem himself. But apparently his fiancé had had enough of waiting, and had taken it in his own hands.

He looked apologetic at Kate, who just smiled sweetly at him, letting him know without words, that she would take care of it. God; he really loved Kurt.

Lunch saw; a frustrated Santanna, a truly love-struck Puck, being feed grapes by his fiancé, a victorious, jet loving Kate, and a throughout happy Finn. It wasn't often he got to see his sister all lovely dovely, as most of the time; she was busy being a parent. Seeing Santanna getting sidelined all day did also bring forward a smile on his face.

Suddenly something in Santanna seemed to snap, as she grabbed Kate's arm, and violently threw her away from the table she was sitting on. Then she tried to throw herself down into Puck's lap, but landed on the ground due to Puck jumping up, to come to the assistance of his fiancé. Not that anyone knew that he was engaged; to them she was only his girlfriend. But even so, that was unusual enough for the philanthropy Puck, to gather the attention of the whole school. They hadn't expected to actually meet Puck's girl, and they were lapping up the unexpected treat.

Upon falling on the ground, Santanna gave a frustrated shriek. And as her eyes landed on the eyesore that was her competition, she started to attack. She didn't even get all the way off the floor, before she was hit in the face with a full food tray.

"You think getting turned down is hard. Try living on the streets of Burma, that's hard..." then Sue turned toward Kate. Noah had frozen upon noticing her entrance, they were so busted.

"It's good to see you sugar. I don't get why you want this piece of used male waste, but you want him, so don't let Ms. Flappy lips get a foot down." She threw a disgusted look at Santanna, totally ignored Noah, and left.

At Noah's confused and overwhelmed face, Kate smiled secretly. Of course she had informed Sue about her double identity. It had been needed, when she recognized him in the pictures of Kate, which was traveling around the school. Sue found the fact that he was willing to try anything, to find himself, even try being a girl, admiring, and had taken him under her wing. No one was aware of this fact, as Kurt didn't really have any close friends anymore, and Finn and Noah did their best to stay as far away from Sue as possible.

Santanna sat on the floor, covered in food, looking quite perplexed and flummoxed. Slowly anger and fear started to take over her features. This hurriedly became overtaken with embarrassment, as laughter filled the table, which was filled with jocks.

"Tut, tut… Santanna dear… that is your name, right?... you really should keep your hands of my man. You think getting my dear friend Sue involved is playing dirty… you haven't seen the start of it. Keep away from what doesn't belong to you, or you are going to feel real pain."

Then she took Puck's hand, and let him out the cafeteria. To give him "a real goodbye; to get you through the day". The jock's table was whooping and catcalling, when Puck sent them an accomplished smirk on his way out.

Afterwards she left the school. Leaving Puck with a distracted, and satisfied look on his face (which Finn did his best to ignore), for the rest of the day.

…o0O0o…

That evening, when Noah got home from the garage, he got a shock, as upon entering the house; he was first met by a miming Finn, not that he could understand what he was trying to tell him, and upon entering the kitchen, he saw Sue Sylvester, sitting, and laughing, while drinking tea and talking to a still female Kurt, although he had lost the wig.

Noah didn't know what he was most shocked over; seeing a truly joyful Sue, when there was no one hurt, seeing Sue Sylvester sitting in his house, talking to Kurt, or the fact that he found Kurt almost irresistible, dressed like a girl, but without his wig.

In the end he just gave the comfortable pair a nod, and left to join his eldest daughter, as the youngest was situated upon Sue's lap.

To most of the household's silent joy, the cheerleading coach did not join them for dinner. But as she left, Kurt made her promise to come again for tea or, as he said with a wink, something stronger.

…o0O0o...

On Valentine's Day, Noah proved that Kurt wasn't the only one out of the two of them, who could keep a secret. And when they came back from their valentines date, Kurt was finally wearing an engagement ring. And as Noah had wished; it was a ring that screamed that it belonged to Kurt. It was a black gold ring, with black and white diamonds. And while it was rather robust, the setting of the diamonds made it have a feminine look. Anyone would be unable to determine whether it was a male or female ring; just as Kurt liked it.

 _AN/ Shinigami; Finn and Quinn will not get back together, but as you can see here, there are a scandal over it._


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 23

Having Sue as a sit-in on the Glee club was insane. While Noah understood that Kurt had become a good friend of hers, he was still really scared of what she could do.

What really pissed him off was her getting them to decide on a song that they could win regionals on, and then telling them that she had become the vocal coach of Aural Intensity.

There was no way they could use that song now.

On another note; Sarah had somehow become extremely popular among the parents of her classmates, and while he was happy that she could finally play with her friends, for more than the lonely playdate-a-month, he was quite confused about the reason for this sudden shift in the parents regard for not only Sarah, but him to.

When he had mentioned, how he got interrogated every time he came to pick up Sarah from her playdates, to Kurt, he just laughed. He somehow knew the reason for the change, but didn't seem willing to tell him. It had to have something to do with Kurt, as he was always asked many questions about him, but what it was, he didn't know.

Sarah would soon be having her birthday, and for the first time in her life, they had the money to celebrate it with her friends. When he asked her, a week before her birthday, what she wanted to do, and who she wanted to invited, she just looked weirdly at him.

"Daddy! Papa has taken care of that weeks ago. All of my girlfriends from the class are invited, and Samantha and Anna from dance lessons. I also wanted to invite De from Sword lessons, but papa said that he might feel weird if he is the only boy, and when I asked him, we agreed that he will come over on Sunday. We are going to stay here, and papa rented a pony we can ride on in the garden… isn't that cool daddy?"

Noah just looked shocked, first at the thought that it would take more than a week to plan a birthday party for a nine year old, especially when it normally only took a couple of days to plan a party in high school, if you didn't count prom. Secondly because of the mention of her having a boy friend, hopefully he wasn't a boyfriend, and wouldn't become so. He would hate to have to beat up a kid, especially because they would have no chance of staying together, considering the coming move to New York. Thirdly he couldn't imagine why a horse had to get involved in a birthday party. Wasn't they just supposed to sit around, drinking tea and eating cake, talking about Barbie dolls and dresses?

When he asked Kurt about all the questions his talk with Sarah had made, he got another couple of shocks.

Apparently elementary school children were so busy, that they needed at least two week notice, to be sure they could come to a birthday party. De, a nickname for Damien, had been his daughter's boyfriend about a week ago, but as was apparently normal between elementary school children, that sort of things seldom lasted for long, and they were back to being friends by now. He had apparently been right to fear that his daughter would take up his way, except for the fact that Kurt kept on insisting that it was NORMAL, and that she would be having longer, and more serious, relationships during puberty.

He never did get an answer about the horse from Kurt, but when he went to Burt, he just shook his head, mumbling something about girls, Kurt and horses, making Noah a little scared, and definitely making him NOT ask around again.

Sarah was looking forward to all of her friends visiting for the first time. She hadn't had any playdates at their house, but according to what he listened to, when she blabbed away, all of her friends were looking forward to see her room. Apparently they didn't believe her description of it.

Noah himself had felt that Kurt went a little over the top with the decoration of some of the rooms of the house, and especially Sarah's.

Her bed was inside a huge castle, with stairs on both sides, leading up to a platform, where she had a truly amazing dollhouse, and all of her dolls. Not that that was the only place she could play with her dolls, as she also had a carpet, with the picturing of the floorplan of a gigantic dollhouse. Her closet was inside a big pumpkin-carriage, like the one Cinderella drove in, on the way to the prince's party. And to make the whole thing even more amazing; the door to her bathroom was made, like it were the big doors of a castle. All in all; her room was made, like she was some kind of Disney princess.

And it wasn't that he didn't feel that she had a right to, for once, be the one with all the cool stuff. But he did feel a little overwhelmed, by all of the princess stuff, when he visited her room.

Not that he was able to say anything, considering that he had gotten his wish fulfilled, concerning the man-cave in the basement. And while it was primarily Kurt who had designed their bedroom, he was more than satisfied by the outcome. It was pretty, without being girly, and both Kurt and he found that it heightened their sexual desire.

He had never known that the decoration of a room was conductive for _that_ , but you learned something new every day.

Quite frankly, what he found most hilarious in the whole decoration process was Finn's wish for his dream room. He, apparently, loved the whole cowboy thing so much, that his room was decorated like it was a cowboy's cabinet. The walls was remade, to have a look like the room was made out of timber, and while he had wished for a bed that looked like it was inside a caravan wagon, Kurt had been unable to find such a bed, at least to a price he was willing to pay.

Noah found it a little unfair, he had after all used almost triple of what he had used on Finn's room, on Sarah's, but Sarah was their daughter, and while Finn was trying to do his best, to be a good brother, he had a lot to make up for.

In the end, Finn's room ended up looking like it was a one room cabinet, somewhere in the Wild, Wild West.

…o0O0o…

While Finn apparently had enough brain, not to go shouting from the rooftops, that Kurt was friends with Sue, he was in a bad mood; due to that fact, for weeks.

He somehow felt that Kurt was betraying them, by inviting the vocal coach of their competition for tea, but was unable to vocalize why that was. Noah didn't care all that much, hadn't it been for the fact; that that meant that he would have to live with SUE SYLVESTER coming around for tea, holding his daughter, and sitting on his chair.

He was sure that she was doing it on purpose, sitting in his chair that is; because she was always sending him superior looks when he came home from the garage.

…o0O0o…

Talking about Kurt's friends;

He invited Blane for Rachel's party, probably primarily because he didn't want to go, and he couldn't sit with Noah all evening, without blowing their cover.

Looking back; bringing the alcohol might not have been that good of an idea, but he had honestly thought they could control it. They had, after all, had alcohol at Finn's party, and no one had thrown up, made out excessively or been confused about their sexuality.

He tried to make it all Blane's fault, at least in his head, but even to himself, it sounded weak. Just because he was the only newcomer, didn't make him responsible for everyone else behavior, although he was a very weird drunk.

After the party, Kurt was moping around for days. The whole "maybe I am bi-sexual" thing from Blane hit him hard. Noah thought it might have something to do with Kurt finally finding another gay guy, and identifying with him. It was hard being one of a kind, especially if it was something as unpopular as being gay in Lima, Ohio.

The whole; confronting Rachel thing, made Noah laugh. Why would she think that Kurt wanted to date Blane? Even if he wasn't together with Noah, something she was unaware of, he was so far from Kurt's type, that it was funny. She only had to look at Finn to know Kurt's type. Not to say that Kurt wanted the dump jock type, but physically he and Finn had a lot in common, so that had to be Kurt's type. When he asked Kurt, he sat thinking for a long while, and then he admitted;

"It isn't how you and Finn look, that I find attractive, it is the fact that you both need me. Of course; Finn's disregard for my feelings and who I am, made all attraction I had for him disappear. And it isn't the fact that you need me that makes me love you, although that is still very attractive, but your personality. I just had to get attracted first, to get interested enough to want to know who you are, and what makes you tic."

But even though the whole confrontation made him laugh, it also pissed him of. She thought that Kurt was in love with Blane, and on some level accepted that Blane was gay, and yet she was willing to try to steal 'his' man from him! Where did all the 'gay men have to go after gay men and leave the straight for the girls' go? She was willing to put down Kurt in that way in the past, yet she ignored what she had used before, just because she wanted something. Or in this case someone.

When they later discovered her elation at having dated a gay man, due to it being 'songwriter gold', Noah was ready to strangle her. Talk about being self-centered and egoistical.

…o0O0o…

Seeing Brittany and Santanna unable to hold their alcohol, made him take himself to the head. But when Brittany came with the closing comment;

"Drink responsible!"

And Figgins buying it… he had a hard time keeping the laugher in. that man had to be the most gullible and stupid headmaster, ever.

He was a little down over the promise not to drink, until after Nationals, especially because he knew Kurt would make him keep the promise, but he was willing to do it… not because he didn't think he could control it, but because it was something Kurt wanted. And as he always said, or at least thought; what Kurt want, Kurt get.

…o0O0o…

Sarah's birthday party was a hit, both among the children, and their parents. While the children had an amazing time, and did enjoy the food, the parents were quite happy with the fact that everything at the party, including the cake, was healthy, or as healthy as it can be, being party food.

Kurt happily gave out recipes of all the food, and was quite proud of all the children telling Sarah, while Kurt was listening, that this had to be the best party ever.

And yes; the horse was a big hit.

When Sarah happily told Kurt, that he was allowed to plan all of her parties; Kurt was in tears, and Noah was laughing; like she had a choice. Of course he didn't say that out loud to her, but when he later said it to Kurt, and he told him how validated that permission had made him feel, his laughing grin turned into a soft, loving smile.

…o0O0o…

When Kurt entered their room, in a confusing temper of being full of hilarity, and at the same time about to blow the next person, who as much as looked at him, up, Noah thought that he was quite understanding when he asked; what was wrong.

Kurt's frustrated scream, followed by hysterical laughter, wasn't what he had expected.

It turned out that Blane had talked to Burt, to make him have a talk about Sex with Kurt. Noah was totally flabbergasted. First of all; what made Bane think that he had any right to interfere with that part of Kurt's life. Second of all; what made Burt think that having such a talk with Kurt was in any way a good idea. Third of all; what?...

It had turned out something like this;

"Kurt, can I talk with you for a second?" Burt was looking rather nervous and uncomfortable, but had a determined look in his eyes.

Kurt sat down in front of his father. "Of course dad. Is something wrong?"

Burt let a hand glide over his head, in nervousness, before answering.

"Your friend Blane contacted me… he is very worried about your knowledge of sex, especially gay sex. He wanted me to have a talk about it, with you… being undereducated at your age, can apparently be dangerous. Now first…"

At this point in time, Kurt's amazement at what was going on had receded. Now he was going back and forth between his wish of laughing and his wish of hurting Blane. But first he would have to take care of his father, before they both was scarred for life.

"Daddy, you do know I'm together with Noah, right?" at Burt's nod he continued.

"And you do know that we have shared the same bed since shortly after Beth's birth, right?" Burt nodded once again, but didn't seem to get it.

"Daddy, me and Noah have been having sex since right after the summer holiday!" now Burt looked surprised, but slowly anger overtook his features.

"That lousy little…" Kurt hurriedly interrupted his father, before he could get his blood pressure to high up.

"Daddy, we are engaged, and while I have only just gotten the ring now, I wouldn't have slept with him, unless I planned to live the rest of my life with him." He was twisting the truth, or rather Burt's perception of the truth, a little here. He was sure his father believed that Noah had proposed before they had sex, and not with the act of having sex, but it was better for his father's health, not to know the whole truth.

His father looked a little suspicious at him, but seemed to understand it, like he wanted it to be perceived. At least he was only grumbling about young love, and being overtaken with passion, now, and not planning on where to burry Noah.

"I don't want you to share a bed with him." Burt's command was hard, and to the point, but Kurt wasn't willing to give in. they may be young, and in fact only engaged, but he saw them as being as good as married. And he wasn't turning his almost husband out of the bed. Especially not as Noah was a rather sexual creature, and to long a dry spell may make him forget that he loved Kurt enough to never cheat on him. He wasn't willing to run that risk. Oh sure, he loved and trusted Noah… trusted that he knew what made him tick. And keeping him in celibacy until graduation seemed a rather daunting task. He wasn't doing it.

He gave his father an unbelieving look. "Don't you think that locking the door, after the dog has stolen dinner, is a little silly daddy? We have already been together, we love and respect each other, and there is no way that I can get pregnant. Plus I know for a fact that Noah is clean of STD's so don't you think you are being silly?"

Burt looked as his sons face, his darling baby boy, and saw the resolution in his face. There was nothing he could do. If he insisted that they shouldn't be together under his roof, they would just move their coupling to other places. Places that might not be safe.

He let his shoulders drop, nodded once, and waved his son away. They could continue as they had, and he… he would try to pretend to still be ignorant of the actions they were taking in their own room. As long as it stayed behind closed doors.

But there was no way he was letting Finn do anything like that. Contrary to Kurt, Finn wasn't ready to be a father, and unlike with Kurt and Noah, the chance of that happening, did in fact exist.

Later it turned out that Blane had been under two illusions. One; he truly believed that Kurt was in love with him, and wanted him prepared for when he was ready, for them to be a couple. Two; he didn't think Kurt knew anything about sex, due to his unwillingness to discuss it, and him not getting red in the head when he hear sexual innuendoes.

But that was something they discovered much later… much, much later.

…o0O0o…

When Blane later, upon including Kurt in a performance of animal, told him that his sexy face looked constipated, and asked him if his father had had the Talk with him, Kurt couldn't hold the mask. He told him that being sexy was a subjective matter, and that he was quite aware of what was needed to have sex and good sex at that. He tried to be rather upfront, but either Blane didn't want to understand, or he was just that obtuse. Kurt, being unwilling to discuss his sex-life, (unless it was with his partner, or his father or doctor as needed) let the subject matter fall.

Even then, he was rather let down, by being told that he didn't look sexy when he tried.

When he went to Noah with the 'problem', Noah started laughing. Kurt became angrier and angrier the longer Noah laughed, and ended the hilarity by hitting Noah had in the chest.

"What is wrong with you, I come to you with a serious problem, which might impact my future career, and you are just laughing like it is some sort of joke." At the end he started sniffling. He was really hurt at Noah's disregard for his problem.

Noah rubbed his chest, and for the first time, since Kurt had entered the room, he really looked at him. He was really upset over this matter. Noah sighted.

"Kurt, what makes you think that you are not sexy? Not everyone agrees on what they find sexy. And the whole talk about sexy face… that's a mistaken assumption. You can't make your face sexy… you either radiate sexiness, or you don't. And believe me; you are quite capable of being sexy. You just have to feel sexy, and then you look sexy. It's as simple as that."

Then he walked up behind Kurt, who had his back turned against him, and let his arms glide around him. He whispered in his ear, after gently biting his earlobe.

"Do you want me to show you how sexy I find you… Every… Single… Day."

Between each word, he gave Kurt a kiss down his neck.

Kurt soon forgot all about how un-sexy Blane found him, and just felt how sexy his fiancé, the only one who mattered, at least for now, found him.

 _AN/ to Shinigami; yes I will be writing an epilog, but I will also be continuing the story for a while after their move to New York. My plan for now is to introduce Caroline later, when, how and where I won't tell you, but yes, you will get to meet her._


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 24

When they got a 'cease and desist' letter from 'My Chemical Romance', and Rachel suggested that they sing an original song, Kurt finally started to appreciate Quinn's need to be in control, on top, and get even.

He really wanted to sing an original song, not necessarily one he had written on his own, hell even singing a song written by Rachel; would be cool.

When he later learned why Finn had been reluctant to sing an original song, especially one written by Rachel, he started to become a little worried. According to Finn; her song about her headband wasn't very good, and her song 'Only Child' wasn't that much better.

But due to Quinn agreeing with Rachel, after seeing Finn's reluctance to do so, and Santanna's insistence that she get a shot to write 'the' song for the competition, everyone had gotten a chance at writing a song for the competition.

Kurt didn't really believe in his ability to write a winning song. Sure he could write good songs, sometimes even amazing songs, but this was supposed to be an anthem. That and the fact that he hadn't written a song for the whole group before (he had only written songs which would work well with his own voice), made the whole songwriting experience quite daunting.

When Noah came to him with a song he had written, about and to Kurt, Kurt got tears in his eyes. It had a really upbeat rhythm, but was so heartfelt and emotional that he had trouble keeping them back.

"I love your song Noah, but…" at Noah's lowered shoulders he hurried on.

"No, listen; I really do love your song. And if the judges were impartial, we would definitely win on it. But Noah, it is obvious you have written this song to a guy… and no matter how 'out and proud' I am, I'm also realistic. You don't win this kind of competitions by telling anyone that you are gay… you lose because of it."

At Noah's sullen look, Kurt smiled lovingly at him.

"Don't throw out the song though… I expect to hear you sing it at our wedding." That made Noah release a little smile, at least he had Kurt's assurance; that he loved the song he had written to him.

Out of all of the songs presented in glee; Mercedes was the best one. But he had to agree with Mr. Shue. There was no way they would win the competition with that.

When they finally, collectively, wrote their song 'Loser Like Me', and Rachel later joined them with her beautiful song; 'Get It Right', and Mr. Shue immediately gave the big roles to Rachel and Finn, even though Artie at least had a prominent role this time, Kurt had had enough.

Fair was fair and, while he agreed that it should be Rachel who sang her own song; he wanted a big part of their group song.

Rachel wasn't willing to give up her place as the club star, and while Finn was willing to give up his spot, Kurt wanted Rachel's.

Finally Kurt issued a challenge, to put an end to the argument, and make those who had taken Rachel's side, primarily Mr. Shue, see that he had much more, or at least as much, talent as Rachel.

He asked Noah if he wanted to try for a spot too, as he had an amazing voice, now that he had learned to control it during the summer, but he said; that he didn't burn for getting the spotlight on the stage like Kurt did. The result became a duel; with the song 'The Star Spangled Banner' as the weapon, due to it being an anthem and a song where you both needed talent, control of voice and control of emotions. It was the perfect way to see if they had it in them; to sing a winning song at Regionals.

Surprisingly, that is to the rest of the club, as Kurt wasn't for a minute in doubt, Kurt did it better. And it wasn't just a little better. No he absolutely blew Rachel out of the waters, with the amazing control he had of his voice and emotional transfer. He had forfeited once… he was never doing so again.

As anyone could guess; Kurt won the spot as lead singer on their group song, and of course they won Regionals. They were the best.

Rachel's little speech almost made Kurt like her again. Oh well, she was going to do something stupidly offensive soon enough, and he would go back to hating her.

When Sue Sylvester visited the day after; Noah and Finn was ready to make her go away again, but Kurt welcomed her warmly.

When his brother and fiancé asked why he would welcome her, after what she had done, he simply answered;

"She has never been my enemy! Competition, yes… enemy, no. and you can easily be friends with the competition… if you don't talk with those on the same level as yourself, you become lonely. As it is; I happen to like Sue's company. Now stop complaining about my friends, and go do something productive." And shooed them out of the kitchen, even denying Finn the cookies he had wanted.

…o0O0o…

Noah was acting rather jealous when Kurt informed him that he would be meeting Blaine at the Lima Bean that Sunday. When Kurt asked into the reason for this; as he had seemed rather cool with the whole 'being friends with a gay guy' ting, he started laughing in hilarity at the answer.

Noah told him that he was sure that Blaine was in love with him… which was ridiculous as their interaction hadn't changed, and Kurt was sure that Blaine knew that he was in a committed relationship. While he had never spoken about Noah, neither by name nor about the fact that they were living together; he had told him that Sarah would be his future daughter, and had shown him his engagement ring (although he couldn't remember if he told him it was an engagement ring, but it should be pretty obvious; as he always wore it).

Noah insisted that what he said was the truth, and in the end Kurt agreed to make Blane fully aware of him being together with Noah. Noah even insisted on Kurt telling Blane his name.

The meeting at the Lima Bean started out as all of their meetings did; a hug hello and sitting across each other; telling each other what had happened in their life since last time they spoke. The only difference was that Blane congratulated Kurt on New Directions win at the Regionals.

When they came to a lull in the conversation; Kurt took up the subject that Noah had insisted he included in their talk.

"So… Noah told me that you have a crush on me… isn't he ridiculous?" he said with a rather embarrassed laughter.

Blaine sat in shock for about two seconds, and then he looked down; all red in the face.

"Well I… that is to say…" then he took a deep breath; seemingly to gather courage, and continued.

"Yes… I'm in love with you… you don't have to return my feelings or anything but… please don't dismiss me. I think that we could be very good together…" as he spoke his voice became more and more quiet, and it finally tampered off.

Kurt just sat staring at him in a stupor. He was sure that Blaine was aware that he already was in a committed relationship; and jet he sat here, practically asking him out. Who would have thought Noah to be right!

Then, after having turned and twisted what he was going to say for almost a minute; leaving Blane to fidget in his chair, he started trying to explain.

"look Blaine… you are a very dapper young man, and I am sure that if nothing else; we could have had a stable relationship, but… first of all; you don't even find me attractive! You told my father to teach me about sex because you thought that me being unwilling to discuss sex was a sign that I didn't know anything about it, and apparently you found my apparent naivety to be offsetting… why would you want to be with someone you don't find sexy? That is after all a rather big part of being in a relationship."

Blane got as red in the face, if not more so, as he had been before Kurt's long thinking break made him lose most of the blood in his face due to nerves. Then he almost fell over his own words, with the speed they left his mouth.

"That's not true… I really think you're very sexy… and your naivety is really sweet… I mean; I really… I really want to kiss you… I… please let me prove that I find you irresistible."

As the last words left his mouth he tried to lounge over the table; apparently he was going to kiss Kurt right where they sat.

Kurt hurriedly raised a hand; this wasn't anything he wanted any part of, if he didn't want his fiancé to kiss him in public, there was no way he was going to let his best gay friend, who had apparently turned out to be an admire, do so.

His words fell over themselves as he tried to ward of Blaine.

"What? No… what are you… Blaine why would you… there's no way… Blane?" then, as he finally collected his thoughts; he started to talk in a rather hard, and to the point, voice.

"Blane, no… just no. I told you a long time ago that I was going to get married, why would you…"

Here Blaine interrupted him.

"That's fine, we can get married….no problem; I'll get you a ring and…"

Kurt took over the conversation again, showing him his ring. He had liked how confident, and on top of the world, Blaine had seemed; that was the reason he had wanted to be friends. But right now Blaine seemed rather pathetic.

"something like this you mean… like the engagement ring my fiancé bought for me… how did you think I was going to get Sarah as my daughter…" then; because of Blaine's confused look, he explained;

"You know: the girl I brought with my around the beginning of our friendship… she is the sister and adopted daughter of my fiancé Noah…" Blane looked absolutely crushed; he hadn't been aware of Noah being in the picture… he had thought Kurt free, and more than willing to be in a relationship with him. After all; why else would he be so willing to come out for coffee or singing every time he, Blaine, asked?

"How long…" then after a deep fortifying breath he started again. "How long have you been together with this… Noah was it?... Why have you never mentioned him? It can't be all that serious when you never talk about him." The last part was said with hope in his voice; maybe he did have a chance after all.

"We have shared a bed for just under a year, and he proposed, unofficially, just after the summer holiday. He gave me the ring at Valentine's Day. He needed to collect the money first." It was said in a no nonsense voice, but even then; sounded rather sorry.

Blaine sat staring at his cup for a couple of minutes; while Kurt sat rather uncomfortable, not knowing what to say to make it better. Then Blaine took a deep swallow from his cup, emptying it of coffee.

"I need some time for myself… please don't call me… I will call you when I feel ready to see you again." With those words he left the Lima Bean, heading home to Dalton Academy while listening to sorrowful, heartbroken top 40 music.

Kurt just sat; quite shocked at how the day had gone. He hadn't believed Noah when he told him about Blaine's feelings. And even though he had been warned, he had been fully unaware of how to handle the situation. He just hoped that this wouldn't spell the end of their friendship. He liked Blaine as a person, but he also liked the part of having a gay friend. He did have Noah, but he was so far from being the typical gay as could be; hell he wasn't even all that gay, more Kurt-sexual.

But even should his relationship with Noah cost him his friendship that was just how it would have to be. Noah was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wasn't about to pretend that Noah wasn't the center of his life, just to strengthen Blaine's ego and care for his feelings.

As he had assured himself that he had acted correctly, he finished his own cup of coffee, and went home. He owed Noah an apology for laughing at his suspicion that Blaine felt more than friendship toward him.

…o0O0o…

Kurt had thought that he could invite his friends from Dalton (because even though he mostly hang out with Blane, he _had_ found other friends at Dalton; the whole anti bullying thing was a good basis for finding male friends for an otherwise ignored gay guy) to the decathlon benefit concert; as they had rich parents and large allowances. But that wasn't to be. As he had apparently 'broken Blaine's heart' after 'leading him on' he was persona non grata at Dalton Academy. He should have guessed; Blaine was after all the much beloved star of Daltons Warblers.

The whole show was a disaster from the get go. Not because they didn't sing well; they did, but because of them not finding enough audience. Sure they had Sunshine's twitter followers, but they should have known that Sue would figure something out to make them leave.

Kurt was rather shamefaced. After all; he had defended Sue to his brother and fiancé just a week before. But as he said; he liked Sue, and knew that even though she wasn't well liked, and in turn didn't like a large part of New Direction, she liked him. And he liked her in return.

You didn't have to agree to all of the actions of a person, to enjoy there company.

But even with the disaster it was; including the fact that Karoffsky started to harries Kurt again; one warning and suspension apparently wasn't enough, they got their money.

While Kurt didn't agree with drug abuse, and believed that he would have been moved by Mercedes song anyway; the fact that Sandy Ryerson donated all that money to their cause, was enough to justify the otherwise disaster of a concert.

 _AN/_ _Shinigami (Guest); the story doesn't follow the series exactly, and as we come further along in the story more and more differences will show up. To answer your specific question; no Jack won't show up._


	26. Chapter 26

I was reminded that I better notify my disappointed readers of the reason that I haven't updated this story on schedule. And I'm sorry to say that it will be a while yet before I update this story again.

My reference material (my DVD collection of season two of Glee) is right now being borrowed by a friend who lives in the capital. This means that it is in the other end of the country. As I am having problems with getting in contact with my friend it will possibly take a little while before I can write on this story again, but don't worry, when I get it back there will be a lot of half-finished chapters that will be finished, so there will be uploaded a lot of them at one time.

Once again; SORRY.

In the mean time I will be writing some Naruto stories and might even update on my Hikaru no Go story.


End file.
